Naquela Noite II
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: Continuação da fic "Naquela Noite". Novamente os cavaleiros ganham uma noite de folga. Saori faz planos pras 12 casas e os cavaleiros passam por diversas situações durante a madrugada.
1. O Contador de Histórias

N.A.: Quando a fala estiver entre é porque o personagem está pensando. E quando estiver () depois do nome, é porque está sussurrando.

Naquela Noite II

Cap. 01 – O Contador de Histórias

Atena e seus cavaleiros haviam derrotado Hades, e voltado todos estropiados pro santuário. Como Seiya, o cavaleiro preferido da Saori tinha morrido, Atena resolveu ressuscita-lo. Indignados por somente Seiya ter sido revivido, os cavaleiros que estavam no inferno, iniciaram um protesto, que assombrava Saori nos seus mais profundos sonhos. Cansada de ter cavaleiros puxando seu pé toda noite, a deusa decidiu ressuscitar todos os cavaleiros que tinham morrido, e o santuário assim voltou a ter mais vida. Dohko, pra economizar energia, voltou à sua forma anã e roxa.

1 mês depois de Atena ter ressuscitado os cavaleiros...

... estes estavam em uma das cansativas reuniões com a deusa. A única coisa que queriam é voltar pra sua casa e dormir. Sonhar que estavam num paraíso sem Atena. Mas a realidade era bastante diferente.

Saori – AFRODITE, VOCÊ TA ME OUVINDO?

Afrodite – Ein? To, claro! – Respondeu assustado, escondendo o estojo de maquiagem que estava usando.

Saori – O que eu falei então?

Afrodite – Er... que a reunião acabou? – Disse esperançoso.

Saori – Sim, e que hoje dou permissão pra tirarem a noite de folga e saírem do santuário.

Máscara da morte – Cagão. Aposto que se jogar na loteria você ganha...

Afrodite – Nossa, essa foi por pouco mesmo...

Saori – VOCÊS ESTÃO PRESTANDO ATENÇÃO NO QUE EU TO FALANDO?

Mu – Claro, Saori. Você é a deusa.

Saori – Pois bem, então não percam tempo. Podem ir.

Shaka – Obrigado por liberar a gente pra dormir mais cedo hoje. Vou aproveitar o tempo livre e rezar pela alma de Máscara da morte pra que ele deixe de ser macumbeiro.

Máscara da morte – Não se atreva a rezar pela minha alma! Sempre que faz isso eu não consigo dormir!

Aldebaran – Vai dar tempo de ver o finalzinho da novela das oito hoje.

Saga – E o Kanon vai aproveitar o tempo livre e tirar as porcarias dele que ta lá em casa.

Kanon – Não! Saori, o certo é eu morar com meu irmão, né! Pois ele ta me expulsando de casa.

Saori – Vocês entenderam o que eu disse?

Saga – Sobre o Kanon ficar lá em casa?

Saori – Não!

Miro – Ah, gente! Ela falou que a reunião acabou mais cedo hoje. Vamos embora.

Saori – EU DISSE PRA VOCÊS APROVEITAREM A NOITE DE HOJE E SAÍREM DO SANTUÁRIO PRA PASSEAR!

Cavaleiros estão pasmos.

Shura – Eu tinha ouvido isso, mas pensei que era alucinação.

Camus – É, eu também. Pensei que o clima quente da Grécia tava fritando meus neurônios.

Miro – Beleza! Valeu, Saori! Eu quero mesmo dar umas voltas por aí!

Saori – Que bom, Miro!

Shaka – Pois eu vou ao templo budista rezar pela alma perturbada do Máscara da Morte.

Saori – Isso mesmo, Shaka!

Máscara da Morte – E eu vou ficar na minha casa fazendo vodu pro loirão.

Saori – NUM VAI NÃO! Eu disse "sair do santuário". Vá fazer vodu no túmulo do meu avô, mas no santuário ninguém fica.

Máscara da morte – Grande idéia! No túmulo do seu avô! Que honra! – Olhos brilhando de emoção.

Saga – Saori, o Kanon pendura as cuecas dele no banheiro. Eu quero que ele vá embora da minha casa.

Kanon – Não eram minhas cuecas. Eram as suas.

Saga – Saori, o Kanon usou as MINHAS cuecas e pendurou as MINHAS cuecas no banheiro.

Saori – Resolvam o assunto das cuecas fora do santuário. Agora eu vou fazer uma limpa aqui.

Camus – Ah, conta outra. Vai dizer que você sabe limpar alguma coisa?

Mu – Saori, eu to com sono. Pode fazer a sua limpeza sossegada, porque eu vou dormir e num vou incomodar ninguém.

Saori – Sua presença me perturba. O fato de você respirar o ar presente no meu santuário já é um incômodo. Entendeu, porque num quero ninguém aqui essa noite?

Aioros – Na verdade, não. O que você vai ficar fazendo aqui com o santuário vazio?

Saori – Sabe, o ar aqui ta muito carregado. Vou usar meus poderes de deusa maravilhosa e purificar o santuário.

Aioria – Nossa, que deusa maravilhosa nos temos! – Disse irônico.

Dohko – Fico tão feliz que se preocupe tanto com a gente – Olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Saori – É, isso aí. Agora podem ir. E não se atrevam a voltar antes das 06:00 da manhã.

Shaka – Eu num sei não, mas sinto como se esse momento já tivesse acontecido comigo antes...

Afrodite – É porque aconteceu, querido! Lembra da nossa sessãozinha íntima no cinema?

Shaka – Não!

Shaka se lembra dos traumas que passou na única noite de folga que teve na vida, e teme em ter que passar tudo de novo.

Os cavaleiros começam a descer as escadas e se reúnem na casa de Miro.

O cavaleiro de escorpião sorria animado.

Miro – Eu pensei que momentos como esse, nunca fossem acontecer... de novo!

Shaka – Temos muito azar...

Shura – Azar? Shaka, aquela noite foi demais!

Shaka – Hum!

Aioros – Que noite?

Aioria – Uma noite de folga que o Ares deu pra gente quando usava o corpo dele. – Aponta pra Saga.

Miro – Foi a única coisa boa que Ares fez pra nós. Sem contar, é claro, o dia que tentou matar Atena. – Olha feio pra Aioros.

Aioros – Não me olhem assim! Eu já pedi desculpa. Já disse que não salvarei Atena novamente.

Camus – Você é o traidor do santuário, Aioros. Traiu os cavaleiros do zodíaco, e isso foi e sempre será imperdoável.

Aioria – Parem com isso. Aquele dia em que meu irmão salvou Atena, ele estava bêbado. A gente faz burradas quando está bêbado. Perdoem-no.

Shaka – Ta perdoado. Espero que Buda também o perdoe.

Miro – Bem... aproveitando que temos a noite toda de folga, onde vamos? – Perguntou animado.

Afrodite – Boate! Ai, que saudade daquela boate!

Dohko – Eu nunca fui em uma boate quando era jovem...

Máscara da morte – Natural! Dinossauros não freqüentavam boates.

Dohko – Eu não sou tão velho assim!

Máscara da morte – Não, né! Você vai completar três séculos esse ano ou já completou ano passado?

Dohko – Pra sua informação, eu só tenho 243 anos. Ainda falta muito pra completar três séculos e... er... isso não vem ao caso. Quero ir na boate e pronto!

Afrodite – Ai, que emoção! Vamos voltar na boate!

Aioros – Boate! – Sorriu aprovando a idéia.

Mu – De jeito nenhum! Eu ainda tenho pesadelos quando lembro daqueles travecos tentando me agarrar.

Aioros – Travecos?

Saga – Olha só... eu dei a noite de folga pra vocês e vocês foram numa boate dançar com os amigos do Afrodite? Huahuahuahuahua

Afrodite – Sim!

Shura – Não!

Aldebaran – Foi culpa do Miro.

Miro – Não! Eu não sabia que era uma boate gay!

Afrodite – Uma boate linda!

Aioros – Eu prefiro ir comer uma pizza. Não gostei dessa tal boate...

Dohko – Er... se vocês gostam de boates gays, bem... cada um tem um gosto, mas to fora.

Kanon – Eu fui convidado pra uma festa. Eu não ia, porque tava com medo de sair de casa e Saga jogar minhas coisas na rua, mas já que temos que sair mesmo, acho que seria divertido.

Camus – Odeio festas...

Máscara da Morte – Eu gosto de festas de Halloween!

Aldebaran – Estamos no meio do ano. Halloween é só no fim de outubro.

Miro – Eu aprovo a idéia do Kanon.

Shura – Eu também.

Shaka – Eu prefiro ir no...

Afrodite – Não vamos a templos budistas.

Shaka – Eu iria dizer que prefiro ir no drive-in.

Afrodite – Ai, eu também, Shaka, querido! – Disse agarrando o braço de Shaka e se esfregando nele – Deixa eles pra lá e vamos no drive-in!

Shaka – Mudei de idéia – Empurrando Afrodite – Acho que vou gostar mais da festa.

Miro – Então estão todos de acordo em ir à festa que o Kanon arrumou?

Todos – Sim!

Miro – Ótimo. Vamos descer e ver se o carro da Saori ta lá pra... bem... pegarmos emprestado.

Mu – Acha uma boa idéia? Ela ficou puta demais quando encontrou o carro todo arrebentado e sem gasolina, lá perto daquele clube aquático que o Shura levou a gente.

Camus – Mas ela não descobriu que foi a gente.

Shura – Até o Camus ta de acordo. Vamos lá pegar o carro.

Os cavaleiros começam a descer as escadas das 12 casas.

Saga – Estou sentindo uma sensação esquisita...

Kanon – Normal. Você tomou banho hoje. Pra quem num ta acostumado, é estranho mesmo.

Saga – Não, imbecil... é uma sensação muito... estranha dentro de mim... a minha cabeça ta estranha.

Aioria – Não... ela sempre foi grande mesmo.

Kanon – A cabeça dele é perfeita. Não ouse criticar a aparência de meu irmão!

Aioros – Deve ser o entusiasmo de ganharmos uma noite de folga. Eu ainda to custando a acreditar. Vou guardar esse momento para sempre!

Saga – To sentindo uma sensação familiar...

Miro – É. Acabamos de chegar na casa de gêmeos.

Saga – Não era isso, mas... esperem um pouco. – Saga vai correndo pra dentro de casa e volta rapidamente.

Kanon – Não acredito...

Saga – Tinha esquecido o Pom Pom. – Mostra o pato amarelo.

Aioros – Podemos ir agora? Estamos perdendo o precioso tempo de uma noite que duvido que vá se repetir.

Saga – Sim... E o teu pato, Kanon?

Kanon – Prefiro deixar Pimpão em casa, longe da violência e poluição das ruas.

Dohko – Que meigo, mas agora to com pressa.

Shura – Essa voz me é familiar...

Dohko da um chute na canela de Shura, e este olha pra baixo.

Shura – Ai! Oh, você ta aí!

Dohko – Imbecil! Não se fazem mais cavaleiros como antigamente...

Saga - # Continuo com uma sensação estranhamente familiar... ai que vontade matar Atena... O QUÊ? Não... eu não posso ter pensado isso. Que horror!#

Entrada do Santuário

Miro – Como eu imaginava! Olhe lá a limusine preta da Saori!

Aioros – Vamos arrombar o carro?

Shura – Nem precisa. O mordomo é uma toupeira. Sempre deixa a porta destrancada e a chave dentro.

Mu tenta abrir a porta do carro, mas não consegue.

Mu – Dessa vez ele trancou.

Miro gruda a cara no vidro e olha dentro do carro.

Miro – Mas a chave ta la dentro...

Dohko – As pessoas aprendem um pouco com seus erros. Tem uma história de um velho mercador, que...

Todos – NÃO QUEREMOS SABER.

Dohko – Unf! Vocês não são bons como Shiryu. Ele sempre escuta minhas histórias.

Máscara da morte – Por interesse. Se num escutasse, num ganharia a armadura.

Dohko – Isso não tem nada haver.

Máscara da morte – Não tem nada haver? O que aconteceu com o outro garoto que treinava junto com Shiryu?

Dohko – O Okko?

Máscara da morte – Sim. Ele não tinha paciência de escutar suas histórias e você se recusou a continuar a treina-lo.

Mu – Isso é verdade?

Dohko – Sim, mas...

Máscara da morte – Nada de "mas". O fato é que só ganharia a armadura de dragão quem tivesse mais paciência. E o Shiryu é um nojento igual o velho...

Dohko – Você me respeita, moleque!

Máscara da morte – Ah, cale essa boca! O que você pode fazer? Vai tentar me matar com sua bengala? Cuidado pra num confundir a bengala com o sabre de luz, seu clone do Mestre Yoda!

Camus – Dohko não é um clone do mestre Yoda!

Dohko – Obrigado, Camus!

Camus – O mestre Yoda é verde e o Dohko é roxo.

Máscara da morte – Bem observado...

Kanon – Vocês aí! Da pra pararem de discutir e ajudarem a arrombar a porta do carro?

Templo de Atena

Saori – Agora que esses inúteis estão fora do santuário, posso colocar em prática meu plano pra ficar trilionária.

Tatsumi – Logo os compradores irão aparecer.

Saori – Ótimo!

Tatsumi – Você não acha que os cavaleiros vão ficar com raiva quando souber que você vendeu a casa deles?

Saori – Acho que não. Mas isso não importa. O importante é que essa vai ser uma vila famosa, e com o dinheiro eu vou investir na minha carreira de cantora.

Tatsumi – Vai o que?

Saori – Investir na minha carreira de cantora pop star. Nunca me ouviu cantando, Tatsumi?

Flash Back

Mansão Kido

Saori estava tomando banho e Tatsumi aproveitando o tempo pra ver televisão sentado na cadeira luxuosa de Saori, que se sonhasse que ele estava sentando nela, o mataria.

De repente a televisão começa a pifar. A tela trinca e começa a sair fumacinha. Os vidros que tinham na casa explodem e Tatsumi apavorado, se esconde em baixo do tapete.

Tatsumi – A senhorita Saori deve ter instalado câmeras ocultas e visto o que eu estava fazendo... Piedade, senhorita. Me perdoe!

Ao ver que Saori não estava perto dele, Tatsumi se levanta e vai até o banheiro onde a deusa tomava banho, pra ver se ela estava bem.

Ao se aproximar do banheiro, ouve um som agudo, estridente e infernal, que cantava:

Saori – Lua de cristal... que me faz sonhar... faz de mim estrela, que eu já sei sambaaar... Lua de cristal...

Os vidros continuavam explodindo. Assustado, Tatsumi bate na porta. Saori para de cantar e os vidros param de quebrar.

Saori – O que foi? Num pode nem tomar banho sossegada!

Tatsumi – Nada, senhorita. Só queria saber se ta tudo bem com você.

Saori – To ótima. Agora me deixa em paz!

Saori continua cantando e os vidros se quebrando. Duas horas depois, Saori sai do banho e vê a casa destruída.

Saori – MORDOMO VAGABUNDO! DESTRUIU MINHA CASA!

Depois de apanhar, Tatsumi assinou um contrato em que iria trabalhar de graça pra Saori durante 12 anos.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

Tatsumi – Não, senhorita... nunca ouvi você cantando.

Saori – Então vou cantar pra você ficar maravilhado com minha voz.

Tatsumi – NÃO, SENHORITA!

Saori – Tatsumi... você está se recusando a me ouvir cantar? Está insinuando que tenho voz de taquara rachada?

Tatsumi – Nunca! Acontece que... é que... eu sou só um mordomo e não sou digno de ouvir sua... er... belíssima voz de deusa.

Saori – É verdade. Vá esfregar o chão.

Tatsumi – Sim, senhorita.

Entrada do Santuário

Aioria – Acho que precisa de um pau maior.

Afrodite – Tem o meu.

Miro – Afrodite... estamos falando de um pedaço de madeira que estamos usando pra arrombar o carro.

Afrodite – Eu também, seus maldosos! – Mostra um pedacinho de madeira, um pouco maior do que o que Miro estava usando no carro.

Miro pega a madeira das mãos de Afrodite e enfia no lugar que coloca a chave.

Miro – Não da... Tem que ser maior ainda.

Afrodite – Tem o do Shaka.

Shaka – An?

Miro – Me da aí, Shaka.

Shaka – Eu o que?

Afrodite – Da pra ele, Shaka! Olha, ele ta pedindo. Você vai negar? Então pede pra mim, Miro. Eu dou pra você com o maior prazer.

Miro – Traveco desgraçado.

Dohko – Calma. Não devemos chamar os homossexuais de traveco. É feio dizer isso. E ser trave... digo, ser homossexual, é a opção de cada um.

Aioros – Cala a boca, Dohko. O fato de estarmos aqui perdendo nosso tempo com esse carro, ta me estressando.

Saga estava olhando um barranco que tinha perto da entrada do santuário.

Dohko – Aioros, você precisa ser mais paciente. Eu sei que não é sua culpa, afinal a impaciência é um mal do signo de sagitário, mas você pode dominar isso. Eu sei que você pode...

Saga ()- Ai que vontade tacar esse velho nesse barranco...

Kanon – Boa idéia! Eu arrasto ele até aqui e você joga.

Saga – Ein? O que? No que eu estava pensando... droga! Odeio esses pensamentos que tem surgido de repente em minha mente...

Kanon – Você não estava falando comigo?

Saga – Não. Eu apenas pensei alto.

Kanon – Maldito... estava planejando tacar o velho no barranco e nem ia contar pra mim...

Miro – Consegui!

A porta do carro abre e ressoa um barulho ensurdecedor. Era o alarme.

Aioros – Que isso?

Aioria – Isso se chama alarme. Foi inventado depois que você morreu. É pra evitar que roubem o carro.

Aioros – Mas você num avisou pro carro que a gente so ia pegar emprestado?

Aioros vai até o carro e começa a falar com a limusine.

Aioros – Num grita não. Eu juro que não vamos roubar você! – Dando leves tapinhas no capu, num jeito de quem ta consolando.

Templo de Atena

Tatsumi entra em pânico.

Tatsumi – Oh, céus! A Saori voltou a cantar!

Saori – Tatsumi!

Tatsumi – Oh, senhorita, por favor, pare!

Saori – O que está dizendo, sua anta? Não ta escutando o alarme? Tão roubando meu carro.

Tatsumi sorri aliviado.

Tatsumi – Então era isso...

Saori – NÃO FICA AÍ PARADO! VAMOS ATÉ LÁ! CORRA!

Saori e Tatsumi começam a descer as 12 casas correndo.

Entrada do Santuário

Máscara da Morte – Aioros, seu burro! O carro num vai entender você!

Aioros – E você ele entende?

Máscara da morte – Sai daí!

Máscara da morte começa a dançar em volta do carro.

Mu – O que ele ta fazendo? Macumba?

Aioria – É o que parece. Mas o carro num vai parar de gritar com a macumba dele.

Shaka – Saiam da frente. Eu vou resolver o problema.

Todos se afastam e Shaka entra no carro e começa e encarar (de olhos fechados) pacientemente o painel perto do volante.

Casa de Capricórnio

Saori – EU PEGO VOCÊ, LADRÃO MISERÁVEL! CORRA, TATSUMI! PARECE UM CABRITO!

Casa de Libra

Jabu estava sentado da porta da casa de Libra e conversava com seu jegue, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

Jabu – Sabe, Tony, a vida ta difícil... o santuário é o lugar onde os cavaleiros devem ficar, mas to pensando em me mudar pro Havaí. O que você acha? Tem lindas mulas lá. Acho que você vai gostar.

Entrada do Santuário

Shaka ainda fitava o painel do carro com cara de quem sabia o que tava fazendo, mas na verdade num sabia nem distinguir o volante do freio de mão.

Casa de libra

Jabu – Tudo bem, se prefere as cabritas... As cabritas havaianas também são muito bonitas.

Saori – Merda.

Jabu – Oh! Veja quem chegou, Tony! É a Senhorita Saori! O que faz aí espatifada no chão, senhorita?

Saori – EU CAÍ, NUM TA VENDO?

Tatsumi – Oh, senhorita! Tudo bem? A senhorita se machucou?

Saori – É CEGO? NUM TA VENDO QUE TO BEM?

Tatsumi – É que a senhorita veio rolando desde a casa de Sagitário, então pensei que...

Saori – NUM PENSOU NADA. VOCÊ NÃO PENSA. AGORA CORRE, QUE TÃO ROUBANDO MEU CARRO!

Saori encara o jegue. O jegue encara a Saori.

Jabu – O que foi Tony?

O jegue sai correndo.

Saori – JEGUE MALDITO, VOLTA AQUI! SE EU MONTAR EM VOCÊ VOU CHEGAR MAIS RÁPIDO!

Saori, Jabu e Tatsumi correm atrás do jegue, que descia desesperado as 12 casas.

Entrada do santuário

Saga () – Vou acabar socando a cara de trouxa do Shaka, se ele num fizer esse carro se calar...

Kanon – Eu ajudo!

Saga – O que?

Kanon – Ah, vai dizer que tava planejando socar o Shaka e nem ia me contar! Você é egoísta!

Saga - # Outra vez falei algo que me veio a mente de repente. Num sei o que ta acontecendo comigo...#

Máscara da morte – Se num vai fazer o alarme parar, eu vou voltar com a minha macumba que é muito mais eficiente.

Dohko – Shaka, se você num consegue, tudo bem. Uma vez, a muito tempo, um fazendeiro tentou fazer crescer um pé de dinheiro. Mas como o...

Shaka – CALEM-SE TODOS, SEUS MISERÁVEIS! QUE O CARRO PARE DE GRITAR E O DOHKO FIQUE MUDO.

Shaka abre os olhos e uma parte do painel do carro se arrebenta, fazendo o alarme estragar.

Aldebaran – Ele conseguiu! O alarme desligou!

Aioros começa a chorar.

Aioros – Snif... A única noite de folga que eu tenho na vida e agora o Shaka destrói o carro e num vou nem poder ir na festinha... Buaaaaaaaaa...

Máscara da morte – Mas o Dohko se calou!

Dohko – Eu não fiquei mudo. Aliás, tacar praga nas pessoas é uma coisa muito feia, Shaka. Isso me lembra de uma história em que um homem avarento amaldiçoou o vizinho porque...

O cabelo de Saga começa a mudar de cor e seus olhos ficam vermelhos.

Afrodite – Saga, eu disse que essa tinta de cabelo era vagabunda. Só porque passou um ventinho ela já ta saindo.

Kanon – Meu irmão não pinta o cabelo!

Camus – Saga, seus olhos estão irritados. Se não tem colírio, use óculos escuros.

Aioria – Não, chore, irmão... a gente vai dar um jeito...

Aioros – Mas... o Shaka... o carro... BUAAAAAAAAAA...

Dohko - ... E o vizinho comeu o alface da horta do outro, então o dono do alface tacou uma praga no vizinho...

Shura chuta Dohko despistadamente.

Shura – Oh, perdão! Você tava aí!

Dohko – Cretino!

Saga volta ao normal.

Kanon – Viu? O cabelo dele é azul. Ele não pinta, entendeu?

Afrodite – Ta, eu já entendi... credo!

Miro consegue ligar o carro. Aioros pára de chorar e se joga dentro da limusine.

Aldebaran – Vamos entrar logo, porque ainda temos a noite inteira pela frente.

Os cavaleiros começam a entrar no carro. Kanon dirige e Saga vai do lado. A limusine estava bem apertada por causa da quantidade de cavaleiros.

Kanon da a partida e começa a sair do santuário.

Casa de Áries

Saori – OLHA LÁ MEU CARRO INDO EMBORA! PARE OS LADRÕES, TATSUMI!

Tatsumi – Ei! Devolvam o carro!

Saori – PEGA ELES, TATSUMI!

Jabu – Cadê o Tony? Ele sumiu!

Aioria – Pare o carro! Estamos esquecendo o Mu!

Mu – Estou aqui.

Aioria – Então o que é aquela coisa de cabelo roxo na casa de Áries?

Camus – É a Saori!

Mu – Não falo mais com você, Aioria. Me confundiu com a Saori... – Mu estava profundamente ofendido.

Aioria – Desculpe, é que eu olhei só pro cabelo.

Mu – Meu cabelo é muito melhor do que o dela! Imperdoável...

Kanon acelera o carro se afastando do santuário.

Afrodite – Ai, isso aqui ta apertadinho do jeito que eu gosto...

Shura – Alguém podia ir no porta malas pra sobrar mais espaço aqui...

Máscara da morte – Vai você.

Shura – Eu não. Vai você, que é fedido.

Máscara da morte – Eu não. Então que vá quem ta do meu lado.

Shura – Só se for do seu lado esquerdo, porque eu to à sua direita.

Silêncio.

Aioros – Quem ta do seu lado esquerdo?

Máscara da morte – É o Camus.

Camus – Não, eu to do lado do Miro e do Aioria.

Máscara da morte – Ta tudo escuro aqui. Onde acende a luz?

Mu – No teto. Vou acender.

Aioros – Ô criatura que ta do lado do Máscara da morte... Identifique-se!

Silêncio.

Mu acende a luz e todos vêem que era Tony, o jegue do Jabu.

Máscara da morte – Cara... da onde saiu esse jegue?

Camus – Você me confundiu com um jegue!

Saga – É o jegue do Jabu.

Kanon – Oh, vocês se conhecem?

Saga – Sim.

Afrodite – Ai, tira esse animal daqui!

Máscara da morte – Que isso! Deixa ele passear com a gente. Qual o teu nome?

O jegue da um sorrisinho.

Mu – Ta escrito "Tony, el matador" na coleira.

Máscara da morte – Ae, Tony! O que faz aqui? Também ganhou uma noite de folga da Saori? Ein? Ein?

Miro – Ele não vai responder...

Máscara da morte – Não importa. Mas conta aí, Tony... O que tem feito ultimamente?

Máscara da morte continuava conversando com o jegue, e Dohko murmurava algo pra si mesmo.

Aldebaran – O que foi, velho?

Dohko – Que pecado... Roubamos o carro da deusa Atena... Isso me lembra de um príncipe que roubou um anel para...

Os cavaleiros prendem Dohko no porta malas, e seguem rumo à festa que o Kanon arrumou.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Como a fic "Naquela Noite" agradou muita gente, hoje (1 ano e meio depois do último capítulo) resolvi fazer uma continuação. Espero que fique a altura da primeira.

Mandem comentários!

Até !

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus


	2. O Inferno é Aqui

Cap. 02 – O Inferno é Aqui

No carro

Aioros – Kanon, vai mais rápido! Desse jeito a gente vai chegar e a festa vai ter acabado.

Kanon – Já chegamos.

Aioria – Então porque num pára o carro?

Kanon – Estou procurando um lugar pra estacionar. Se num reparou, esse carro é enorme.

Miro – Todas as vagas estão ocupadas... Ta tudo lotado.

Mu – A festa parece ser bem animada.

Shaka – Droga... e eu que pensei em me encostar num canto e meditar um pouco...

Máscara da morte – To vendo um espaço pra estacionar. – Aponta pra um lugar onde não tem carros parados.

Kanon – Aquilo é ponto de ônibus. Não posso estacionar lá.

Saga – Porque não?

Kanon – Porque os ônibus não vão ter onde parar se eu deixar o carro lá.

Saga – E daí? O motorista de ônibus é melhor que a gente? As pessoas que querem pegar o ônibus são melhores que nós?

Kanon – Não...

Máscara da morte – Então estaciona lá!

Kanon – Mas pode vir algum guarda de trânsito e levar o carro embora.

Camus – O guarda de trânsito pode mais que a gente? Ele é mais fodão que nós?

Kanon – Bem... não.

Aioria – Então larga o carro lá!

Kanon – Ta bem.

Kanon estaciona o carro no ponto de ônibus. Os cavaleiros e o jegue descem do carro e seguem Kanon, que entra num portão de garagem verde.

Aldebaran – Uau! Isso aqui é enorme!

Kanon – Cada mês tem uma festa diferente aqui. Os organizadores pegam diferentes tipos de festa de diferentes países.

Shura – Que legal! Só num gostei das pessoas.

Afrodite – Que gentinha... todo mundo desdentado...

Kanon – Se chama Festa Junina.

Saga – E quem te convidou pra vir nessa festa?

Kanon – Uma namorada que arrumei por aí.

Aioros – Desde quando você tem namorada?

Kanon – Eu sempre tenho namoradas. – Da um sorrisinho de "Eu sou gostoso".

Miro – Mas não tem mais namoradas que eu. – Da um sorrisão de "Eu sou mais gostoso que você".

Camus – Não gostei daqui. Quero ir embora.

Máscara da morte – Esse cara é nojento demais. Só porque a entrada é de graça ele fica de frescura. Aposto que se tivesse que pagar, iria achar muito chic e ia ta louco pra entrar.

Camus – Não tem nada haver.

Máscara da morte – Você é fresco. Não devia ser cavaleiro de ouro.

Camus – Cale a boca!

Máscara da morte – Eu achei um cavaleiro de aquário melhor que você. Dê sua armadura pro Tony.

Miro – Oh! Então Tony também é de Aquário? – Se abaixa e cumprimenta o jegue.

Camus – Miro...

Miro – Então você vai ser meu novo amigo no lugar do Camus, já que você vai ser cavaleiro de aquário agora.

Camus – Como é?

Aioros – Você vai dar sua armadura pro jegue?

Máscara da morte – Vai.

Camus – Não!

Miro – Ah, foi mal, Camus. Pensei que você ia nomear Tony o novo cavaleiro de aquário.

Shaka – Seus burros! Um jegue não pode ser cavaleiro!

Saga – Porque não? Se temos uma vaca como deusa...

Kanon – É, mas a vaca tem forma humana.

Máscara da morte – Preconceito com o Tony... um jegue tão legal como ele... ia ser melhor cavaleiro que o Camus.

Camus vira as costas pra Máscara da Morte e Tony, ignorando-os.

Máscara da morte – Olha só, Tony! O Camus ta fazendo pouco caso de você!

O jegue da um coice em Camus que voa longe e se arrebenta todo numa árvore, destruindo algumas bandeirinhas que estavam penduradas.

Shura – Belo arremesso!

Camus se levanta e sai correndo atrás do jegue.

Máscara da morte – Huahuahua... o Tony corre mais que ele!

Miro – Mas agora eles sumiram de vista.

Aldebaran – Depois a gente acha eles.

Templo de Atena

Saori – VOCÊ É UM DEMENTE!

Tatsume – Mas senhorita... eles eram ladrões profissionais.

Saori – Cadê a chave do carro?

Tatsume – Eles levaram...

Saori – COMO?

Tatsume – Eu... acabei trancando a porta com a chave dentro.

Saori – ANIMAAAAAAAL!

Tatsume – Perdão senhorita. Me perdoe!

Saori – AO MENOS VIU A CARA DOS LADRÕES?

Tatsume – Não, senhorita. Ta tudo escuro. Mas deu pra ver que não era só um.

Saori espanca Tatsume com o báculo dourado.

Jabu – Não acho o Tony...

Saori – AQUELE JEGUE MALDITO!

Jabu – Ah, não fala assim do Tony!

Saori – SE ELE NUM TIVESSE CORRIDO, EU TERIA CHEGADO A TEMPO PRA SALVAR O MEU CARRO! O JEGUE TAVA CONSPIRANDO CONTRA MIM!

Saori se vira e começa a subir as escadas das 12 casas. Tatsume a segue.

Na festa

Kanon – Vamos comer alguma coisa!

Afrodite – Acho que é uma festa de canibais.

Aioria – Porque?

Afrodite - Tem um bando de pobres dançando em volta de uma fogueira. Acho que estão assando alguém pra comer.

Aioros – Pô, parece isso mesmo...

Kanon – Como sabe que são pobres?

Afrodite – Aff... gente desdentada com roupa arremedada e surrada dançando em volta de uma fogueira... que coisa pobre e primitiva!

Kanon – Ah, é... o estranho é que no convite, disse pra eu vir com uma calça jeans remedada, um bigodinho e um chapéu de palha.

Saga – Huahuahuahuahuahua...

Aldebaran – Trouxe uns trecos pra gente comer.

Aioros – O que é isso?

Aldebaran – Canjica.

Aioria – Eu não quero comer. Ta quente.

Miro – Ah, isso é gostoso.

Máscara da morte – Eu não gostei. Vou guardar pro Tony.

Shaka – Eu não como essas porcarias. Quero sementes de girassol com cobertura de catchup, maionese e uma feijoada pra acompanhar.

Mu – Não sabia que você comia essas coisas.

Shaka – Comida leve e nutritiva.

Mu – Sei...

Kanon – To vendo um grupo de mulheres bonitas que não são desdentadas.

Shura – Devem ser travecos.

Kanon – Não agoure minha sorte, seu traumatizado!

Saga – Uma das mulheres está vindo pra cá.

Miro – Ela deve ter me visto. Eu chamo a atenção porque sou lindo.

Afrodite – Concordo, queridinho. – Abraçando Miro por trás.

Miro empurra Afrodite, mas este não desgruda.

Miro – AAAAAHHHH!

Kanon começa a empurrar Afrodite pra longe de Miro.

Kanon – Pára com isso. Ta queimando o nosso filme.

Afrodite – Então eu vou agarrar você. – Abraça Kanon.

Kanon – AAAAAAAHHHH... me solta!

Mulher – Oi, Kanon!

Saga – Oi! – Abre um sorrisão.

Mulher – Nossa, você trouxe uns amigos interessantes!

Saga – Pois é, né! – Ainda sorrindo

Miro pára de ajudar a afastar Afrodite de Kanon.

Miro – Oi, eu sou Miro!

Aioros – Oi, eu sou Aioros.

Miro passa na frente de Aioros tampando-o.

Miro – Como eu dizia, eu sou o Miro e você?

Aioros sai de trás do Miro.

Aioros – E eu sou o Aio...

Miro soca Aioros despistadamente e este desmaia.

Miro – Quer dar uma volta comigo, gracinha?

Saga – Não seja mal educado. – Pegando na mão da mulher.

Mulher – Kanon, acho que minhas amigas iriam adorar conhecer seus amigos.

Saga – Ouviram, idiotas? Podem ir lá conhecer as amigas dela, porque essa aqui já é minha.

Mulher – Nossa! Não sabia que você era ciumento, Kanon.

Miro – Ah, mas tem um engano, porque esse aí num é o Ka...

Saga da um chute em Miro pra faze-lo calar, mas exagera e Miro toma o maior capote.

Mulher – Também num sabia que era violento...

Saga – Do que está falando! Ele tropeçou na minha perna e caiu.

Miro – Maldito!

Afrodite – Vem, Kanon, meu amorzinho!

Kanon – Me larga, seu desgraçado. Tira a mão de mim!

Mulher – Aquele traveco ali ta te chamando. Você é gay, Kanon? – Tirando a mão de Saga da sua cintura.

Saga – Claro que não! É outro Kanon.

Mu – É o irmão gêmeo dele.

Mulher – Você tem um irmão gêmeo?

Saga – Er... sim. # Mu maldito!#

Mulher – E o seu irmão gêmeo é gay e também chama Kanon?

Saga – Sim. Digo, não! Ele não é gay.

Mulher – E cadê seu irmão? Não da pra vê-lo...

Saga – Ta por aí. Mas esquece ele e vem curtir a festa comigo.

Mulher – Tudo bem.

Aioros acorda.

Aioros – Miro, eu vou arrebentar sua cara.

Miro – Porque? – Faz cara de inocente.

Aioros – Você... – Olha pra mulher. – Oi, eu sou o Aioros! – Sorri.

Shaka – Você sabe de algum lugar calmo por aqui?

Mulher – Ta brincando! A festa toda ta animada!

Shaka – Não tem nenhum cantinho menos barulhento?

Mulher – Creio que não. Mas esquece isso. Tenho uma amiga que adora homens altos e loiros.

Shaka – E eu com isso?

Mulher – Ah... você é gay?

Shaka – Não.

Mulher – É que pensei... bem... é que...

Saga – Num liga pra ele. Shaka é chato mesmo.

Shura – Queremos conhecer suas amigas!

Mulher – Ah, sim, vamos. Pena que um de vocês já está acompanhado. – Indica Kanon e Afrodite que "lutavam" a uns 8 metros deles.

Kanon – SAGA, ME AJUDA!

Saga finge que não ouviu e começa a se afastar com a mulher.

Mu – Saga, o Kanon ta pedindo sua ajuda.

Saga () – Cale a boca, Mu!

Mulher – Como? Saga?

Saga – Ein? Do que ele ta falando? Acho que esse cara bebeu muito. – Aponta pra Mu.

Mu – Eu não bebo.

Mulher – Aquele ali parece com você. – Avista Kanon, que desesperadamente empurrava Afrodite – É o seu irmão gêmeo?

Saga – Quem? Num to vendo ninguém. Vamos dar uma volta, vamos.

Mu – Sim, é Kanon. O irmão gêmeo dele.

Saga – Alguém vai morrer hoje.

Mulher – Kanon, você ta estranho. Seus olhos estão ficando vermelhos e seu cabelo ta mudando de cor.

Mu – Eu... eu... vou dar uma volta.

Mu desaparece na multidão.

Saga – Impressão sua. – Voltando ao normal.

A mulher puxa Saga pra perto de Kanon.

Mulher – Me apresente ao seu irmão.

Kanon vê Saga e se joga em cima dele.

Kanon – Saga, tira esse idiota de cima de mim!

Shaka – Que baixaria... Por isso odeio gente fútil!

Tony reaparece e Máscara da morte da a canjica pra ele, que come.

Máscara da morte – Olha, Tony! Ta vendo aquele povo todo se jogando uns em cima dos outros? É porque estão distribuindo shampoo de graça. Nunca faça isso, viu! Desde que inventaram o perfume, não é preciso mais tomar banho.

Afrodite pára de agarrar Kanon.

Afrodite - Distribuindo shampoo? AI, EU QUEROOOOOO!

Afrodite sai correndo em direção à multidão.

Kanon – Graças a Zeus! Ainda mato aquele miserá... Vandimariuza!

Saga – Quê?

Mulher – Kanon, como seu irmão sabe meu nome?

Saga – Seu nome?

Kanon – Ele não é Kanon! Eu sou!

Vandimariuza – Mas ele disse... – Olhando pra Saga – Você me enganou!

Saga – Não. Eu que sou o Kanon.

Kanon – Saga, que brincadeira é essa?

Saga – Eu não sou Saga. Pare com isso.

Shaka – Criancice... Bem, eu vou dar uma volta nessa droga de festa pra ver se arrumo um churrasquinho.

Aioria – Pensei que sua religião não permitisse que você comesse carne.

Shaka – Eu não como carne!

Aioria – Mas o churrasquinho...

Shaka – É churrasquinho de animal, não de carne.

Aioria – Mas o animal...

Shaka – Não discuta comigo!

Shaka se afasta.

Vandimariuza – Um de vocês está mentindo.

Saga e Kanon (um apontando pro outro) – É ele!

Kanon – Ah, é? Então qual é o nome dela?

Saga – Eu sei o nome dela! Venha, Van. Deixe esse imbecil e vamos dar uma volta.

Vandimariuza – Então fala o meu nome.

Saga – Eu prefiro te chamar de Van, se não se importa. – Da um sorrizinho amarelo.

Vandimariuza – Tudo bem, mas diga meu nome primeiro.

Kanon – Ele não sabe.

Saga – Esqueci.

Kanon – Agora confessa que enganou ela, Saga!

Saga – Então diga você o nome dela de novo. Duvido que consegue.

Kanon pega um papelzinho no bolso e lê.

Kanon – Vandi... Vandimari- uza.

Vandimariuza larga Saga e se agarra em Kanon.

Vandimariuza – Ai, Kanon, você é um amor!

Máscara da morte – Ô nominho desgramado de feio, viu!

Vandimariuza – Ele – Aponta pra Máscara da morte – Ele... snif... disse que meu nome é feio... buáaaaaaaaa...

Máscara da morte – Pô, mas é verdade. Você acha bonito, Kanon?

Kanon - ...

Vandimariuza – Responda!

Kanon – Acho lindo.

Máscara da morte – Mentiroso! Huahuahuahuahuahua

Kanon – Bem, isso não importa, né! Vamos comer alguma coisa, venha!

Vandimariuza – Disse que meu nome não tem importância? Nunca mais quero ver você, seu insensível!

Vandimariuza sai correndo chorando.

Saga – É uma pena...

Kanon – O que?

Saga – Que uma mulher tão bonita tenha um nome tão feio.

Kanon – Deixa isso pra lá. O problema é que ela é rica pra caramba e ia bancar nossa comida. Agora num podemos mais comer de graça.

Um pouco afastado dali, Shaka procurava um lugarzinho menos barulhento.

Shaka – Imagino que o inferno seja assim. Muita gente feia, lugar barulhento e sem churrasquinho... Mas aqui o barulho é bem menor.

Shaka entra no banheiro masculino.

Shaka – Ta um fedor insuportável. Mas minha alma pura e meu cosmo elevado não me deixarão sentir esse fedor.

Shaka entra em um dos compartimentos sanitários e fecha a porta.

Shaka – Credo!

O cavaleiro olha o conteúdo do vaso, abaixa a tampa e da descarga.

Shaka – É cada coisa que um ser divino como eu tem que suportar pra entrar em contato com Buda...

Shaka senta em cima da tampa da privada em posição de lótus e começa a meditar.

Templo de Atena

Saori pega o telefone e faz uma ligação.

Saori – É da polícia?

Policial – Sim, só um momento. – Coloca a musiquinha de espera no telefone.

Saori – Maldição. Nem posso pedir o mordomo pra fazer a droga da denúncia, porque é incompetente demais e vai acabar falando tudo errado...

Tatsume – Perdão, senhorita, eu...

Saori – Cala a boca, seu lixo! E essa merda de delegacia que me deixa esperando no telefone... quem eles pensam que são pra deixar a magnífica deusa Atena esperando?

50 minutos depois.

Saori – Caiu a ligação... CAIU A LIGAÇÃO, PORQUE AQUELES INÚTEIS POLICIAIS ME DEIXARAM ESPERANDO! E EU DECOREI A PORCARIA DA MÚSICA DE TANTO ESCUTAR. MAS ISSO NUM VAI FICAR ASSIM.

Tatsume – O que a senhorita vai fazer?

Saori – Reclamar com a ONU. Faça a minha mala.

Tatsume – Como?

Saori – PREPARE A MINHA MALA PORQUE VAMOS VIAJAR AGORA, SEU IMBECIL!

5 minutos depois...

Tatsume – Aqui está sua mala. O avião a jato está esperando a senhorita na mansão Kido, porque como a senhorita sabe, não da pra pousar um jatinho aqui no santuário.

Saori – Então carrega a minha mala e vamos descer.

Tatsume – Sim.

Saori e Tatsume descem as escadas das 12 casas e chegam na portaria do santuário.

Saori – Por culpa sua tive que adiar a vinda dos compradores das 12 casas.

Tatsume – Me perdoe...

Saori – Energúmeno!

Tatsume – Senhorita, como vamos pra mansão Kido, se roubaram o carro?

Saori – Exatamente... COMO VAMOS PRA MINHA MANSÃO SE NÃO TEMOS MAIS O CARRO? PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO CHAMOU UM TAXI, SUA ANTA?

Tatsume – A senhorita não pediu...

Saori – ENTÃO SE EU NÃO MANDAR, VOCÊ NÃO RESPIRA? VOCÊ É UM INÚTIL!

Tatsume – Melhor ligar pro táxi então.

Saori – Mordomo desgraçado...

Saori pega o celular e tenta fazer uma ligação.

Saori – Ta fora de área...

Tatsume – Celular nunca pega no santuário.

Saori – O celular da deusa Atena NUNCA pode estar fora de área. FOI VOCÊ QUE ESCOLHEU ESSA DROGA DE OPERADORA!

Tatsume – Mas senhorita...

Chega Jabu numa carroça.

Jabu – Procurei o santuário todo e não encontrei o Tony... to ficando preocupado. Por um acaso vocês não o viram por aqui?

Saori – EU TO PREOCUPADA EM COMO CHEGAR NA MINHA CASA E VOCÊ VEM ME PERGUNTAR DO JEGUE?

Jabu – Se quiser posso levar você pra casa na minha carroça.

Saori – Quer que eu vá nisso? – Aponta pra carroça com cara de nojo.

Jabu – Sim! – Sorri orgulhoso.

Tatsume – Senhorita, não temos outra opção...

Saori – Inferno... então ta. Me ajuda subir nessa porcaria.

Tatsume levanta Saori, mas escorrega e cai.

Saori – O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO SEU INFELIZ?

Tatsume – Desculpe senhorita. Eu não agüentei o peso e...

Saori – TA ME CHAMANDO DE GORDA?

Tatsume – Sim... digo, não! Claro que não. Acontece que...

Saori espanca Tatsume com o báculo.

Jabu – Eu ajudo a senhorita.

Jabu puxa Saori, sentando-a do lado dele e faz a carroça andar. Tatsume vai correndo atrás tentando subir.

Na festa

Camus – Arf.. arf... Cadê o jegue maldito?

O jegue se esconde atrás de Máscara da morte.

Máscara da morte – Pára de perseguição com o Tony.

Camus – Esse jegue FDP ousou me chutar! Logo eu, um cavaleiro de ouro!

Máscara da morte – Ah, e você se acha muito importante, né? Até parece que você é o único cavaleiro de ouro que existe.

Camus – Sou o único que se comporta como tal.

Aldebaran – Olha, parem com isso. Tem muita coisa na festa que ainda não vimos.

Shura – Me contaram que essa é uma festa brasileira.

Aldebaran – É?

Miro – Você não sabia? Mas Aldebaran, você é brasileiro, não?

Aldebaran – Sim... Mas eu não sei nada do Brasil. Lembrem-se que saí de lá quando tinha 6 anos e nunca mais voltei. Afinal, nunca tive férias e não posso ligar pra minha família, porque interurbano é caro e a Saori me mataria.

Máscara da morte – Que sorte da sua família... Se livrar assim de você é realmente muita sorte.

Aldebaran – Cale a boca.

Máscara da morte – Minha mãe queria saber como eu tava lindo. Aí mandei uma carta com uma foto minha pra ela.

Aioria – Imagino a decepção da velha...

Mascara da morte – Ela não respondeu a carta. O que é muito estranho, já que ela me mandava uma carta por semana...

Aioros – É óbvio! Morreu de desgosto.

Afrodite aparece carregando vários embrulhos. Tantos que mal conseguia carregar.

Kanon – Onde arrumou isso?

Afrodite – Ganhei.

Miro – Onde? Eu também quero ganhar!

Afrodite – Nos joguinhos. Pescaria, tiro ao alvo, medidor de força, subir no pau de sebo... huhuhu. Mas devo confessar que só ganhei no pau de sebo. Não sou bom com os outros jogos...

Aioros – Legal, então vamos jogar!

Os cavaleiros chegam na barraquinha do medidor de força.

Afrodite – Nesse jogo, tem que dar uma marretada na base pra fazer a bolinha subir o máximo que puder.

Aldebaran – Eu vou nesse.

Afrodite – Tem que pagar pro moço.

Aldebaran entrega $0,50 pro sujeito da barraquinha e da uma marretada na base, estourando o brinquedo.

Homem da barraquinha – Ahhh! Você estragou o brinquedo!

Aldebaran – Que bom, ganhei o prêmio máximo.

Homem da barraquinha – Saia daqui, seu monstro!

Aioria – E o prêmio dele? – Segurando a gola da camisa do homem, de um jeito ameaçador.

O homem entrega um ursão pra Aldebaran, que sai todo contente, e seguem até a barraquinha de tiro ao alvo pra Aioros atirar.

No banheiro

Entram dois sujeitos no banheiro. Shaka estava tão concentrado em sua meditação, que nem percebeu.

Sujeito 1 – Beleza, num tem ninguém.

Sujeito 2 – Vamos entrar na cabine pra fumar a maconha.

Os sujeitos entram no compartimento sanitário ao lado do que estava Shaka e trancam a porta.

Sujeito 1 – É a primeira vez que faço isso.

Sujeito 2 – Você se acostuma com o tempo. Vai viajar legal.

Sujeito 1 – Não. Eu quero dizer que é a primeira vez que vendo alguém pra conseguir dinheiro pra comprar maconha.

Sujeito 2 – Ah, liga não. Aquele cara de cabelo roxo devia ta mais doidão que a gente. Ficou tirando onda com a nossa cara. Se o nome dele é Mu, o meu é Miau.

Sujeito 1 – É... isso é verdade. Bem, então me da o isqueiro.

Shaka – Oh, Buda! Eu te invoco com todas as forças do meu ser. Purifique minha alma.

Sujeito 1 e 2 - ...

Sujeito 2 ()– O que foi isso?

Sujeito 1 () – Não sei... Parece uma recitação de macumba.

Sujeito 2 – Deve ser impressão nossa. Pega esse isqueiro, que tenho outro.

Shaka – Perdoe-me por invoca-lo nesse banheiro fedido, mas eu, o ser mais próximo de Deus, peço-lhe que traga o bom senso pro cérebro dos cavaleiros de Atena, e que eles parem de fazer coisas idiotas.

Sujeito 2 ()- Que voz estranha...

Sujeito 1() – Eu to com medo.

Sujeito 2 () – Parece que a voz veio de dentro do banheiro mesmo.

Sujeito 1() – Acho que sabem que vendemos aquele homem num leilão.

Sujeito 2 – Deixa de ser bobo.

Sujeito 1 – Deve ser nossa consciência falando.

Ooooooooooooooooooo**Flashback**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sujeito 1 e sujeito 2 estavam andando perto de onde tinha uma enorme roda com várias pessoas dançando e avistam Mu, que assistia a dança.

Sujeito 1 – Aquele ali tem cara de babaca.

Sujeito 2 – Ei, você pode vir aqui um minutinho?

Mu – Claro.

Mu segue os sujeitos pra uma sala onde havia um leilão.

Sujeito 2 – Qual o seu nome?

Mu – Mu, e o de vocês?

Sujeito 2 – Não, eu to falando sério.

Mú – Como assim?

Sujeito 2 – # Zuando comigo, novato!# Certo, eu sou... – olha pros peixinhos da barraca de pescaria – Sou o Glub glub.

Sujeito 1 – E eu... – olha pra um pato de borracha amarelo jogado no chão. – Sou o Quack.

Mu – # Tadinho deles. Com uma mãe pra colocar um nome desses, eles nem precisam de inimigos.# E em que posso ajuda-los?

Sujeito 1 – Exatamente! Nos ajudar!

Mu - ?

Sujeito 2 – Somos pobres. Nossa mãe ta doente, nosso pai é um alcoólatra que nos espanca e nós dois e nossos 17 irmãos estão com fome e não temos dinheiro pra comprar comida.

Mu – Nossa, que triste! Bem, eu vou ajuda-los.

Sujeito 1 – Obrigado, moço. Umas 50 pratas não resolve o problema, mas ajuda.

Mu – Não, eu tenho outra forma de resolver o problema de vocês.

Sujeito 2 – Não se incomode. Tudo bem, aceitamos 45 pratas e pronto.

Mu – Não. Ouça... Denuncie seu pai alcoólatra violento e com o dinheiro que vai ganhar com o processo, compre remédios pra sua mãe doente. Aí sua mãe vai sarar e poder trabalhar pra sustentar seus irmãozinhos.

Sujeito 1 – Certo. Mas até a gente ganhar o processo e minha mãe arranjar um emprego, nossos 29 irmãozinhos já terão morrido de fome.

Mu – Mas não eram 17 irmãos?

Sujeito 2 – Ah... er... sim. São 17 legítimos e 12 adotivos.

Mu – Quantos anos vocês tem?

Sujeito 1 – Tenho 38 aninhos.

Sujeito 2 – Fiz 42 anos semana retrasada.

Mu – Como imaginei... Bem, vocês já tem idade suficiente pra trabalhar.

Sujeito 1 – Trabalhar? Nós?

Mu – Se querem parar de passar fome, sim.

Sujeito 2 – Mas... mas... então você não vai nos ajudar?

Mu – Já ajudei. Dei a solução pro problema de vocês.

Sujeito 1– Então ao menos paga um cachorro-quente pra nós.

Mu – Não tenho dinheiro.

Sujeito 2 – Também não trabalha?

Mu – Trabalho, mas a patroa paga mal.

Sujeito 2 – Então faz só um favorzinho pra gente?

Mu – Tudo bem.

Sujeito 2 – Sobe no palco com a gente? – Aponta pro palanque em que se leiloavam as coisas.

Mu – Pra que?

Sujeito 1 – Deixa de ser ruim, sobe lá com a gente!

Mu – Ta bem...

Mu e os dois sujeitos sobem no palanque. O cavaleiro fica no meio dos dois.

Mu – Já posso ir embora?

Sujeito 1 – Agüenta aí só mais um pouquinho.

Mu – Hum.

Sujeito 2 – Atenção, atenção, todas os homens, mulheres e homossexuais! Dêem seu lance para esse magnífico jovem de cabelos roxos.

Mu – Eu?

Sujeito 1 – Não. Deve ser outro de cabelo roxo.

Mu – Ah.

Mulher – Dou $0,50!

Mulher 2 – Dou $1,00. Tira a camisa dele pra ver se eu aumento o lance.

O sujeito 1 arranca a camisa de Mu.

Mu – Que isso?

Sujeito 1 – É porque ta calor. To só te ajudando.

Mu – Ah.

Traveco – Dou $1,45

Mulher 2 – Aumento pra $1,48

Mulher 3 – Tira a calça dele!

O sujeito 1 tira a calça de Mu.

Mu – Pára com isso! Devolve minha calça!

Sujeito 1 – É que tinha uma abelha grudada nela. Tirei pra num te picar.

Mu – Ah.

Traveco 2 – Dou $2,00

Mulher 4 - $2,05

Traveco 3 – Tira a cueca!

O sujeito 1 tenta tirar a cueca de Mu, mas o cavaleiro desvia a tempo.

Mu – Assim num da... Eu vou sair daqui.

Sujeito 1 – Não! Tudo bem, eu não tiro, mas fica só mais um pouquinho.

Sujeito 2 – Rápido, gente! O garotão é tímido e já ta impaciente!

Mulher 5 – Dou 3,00!

Todos – Ooooh!

Sujeito 2 - E está vendido por $3,00 pra mulher 5.

Os seguranças agarram Mu e entregam pra mulher, que paga o Sujeito 1.

Oooooooooooooooooo**Fim do Flashback**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sujeito 2 – Só se for a sua, porque minha consciência não fala.

Sujeito 1 – Ah... bem... já parou né?

Sujeito 2 – Pára de alucinação e acende logo isso aí.

O sujeito 1 e o Sujeito 2 acendem os cigarros de maconha e começam a fumar.

Shaka – Oh, grandioso Buda, estou perdendo o contato com você, não me abandone.

Sujeito 1 () - ...Agora também vai dizer que foi alucinação?

Sujeito 2 () – Não, eu escutei muito bem... Acho que é aqui do lado.

Sujeito 1 () – E o que a gente faz?

A porta da cabine em que estavam os dois sujeitos se abre de repente e aparece Shaka encarando-os irritado.

Sujeito 2 – Quem é você?

Shaka – O ser mais próximo de Deus.

O Sujeito 1 se atira aos pés de Shaka.

Sujeito 1 – Oh Jesus, perdoe meus pecados e me deixe entrar no reino dos céus!

Shaka – Não, eu não sou Jesus.

Sujeito 2 – É primo dele?

Shaka – Não. Eu sou um cavaleiro.

O Sujeito 1 se levanta decepcionado.

Sujeito 2 – Mentiroso você, ein!

Shaka – Eu nunca minto.

Sujeito 1 – Fica aí dizendo que é Jesus, mas não passa de um vocalista de banda de rock.

Shaka – Como?

Sujeito 2 – Putz! É mesmo! Com esse cabelo... pff... e ainda se diz Jesus. Mas diz aí, o que você quer?

Sujeito 1 – E se quiser filar nossa maconha pode desistir.

Shaka – Eu estava tentando entrar em contato com Buda e vocês, pobres almas drogadas me atrapalharam.

Sujeito 1 e Sujeito 2 - ...

Shaka – Quero que se retirem desse local.

Sujeito 1 – Você tava tentando fazer o quê?

Sujeito 2 – O cara ta piradão. Quer entrar em contato com a bunda. Espero que não seja com a minha.

Shaka – Seres imundos e ignorantes.

Sujeito 1 – Agora vai xingar a gente, é?

Sujeito 2 - Então vamos cair na porrada!

Shaka – Vocês não podem ficar fumando maconha.

Sujeito 1 – E porque não? Ein? Ein?

Shaka – Porque essa coisa modifica temporariamente o cérebro de vocês e mata permanentemente seus pouquíssimos neurônios. E eu odeio gente burra.

Sujeito 2 – Do que ele ta falando?

Sujeito 1 – Eu sei lá...

Shaka – Não me faça ter que tira-los a força do banheiro.

Sujeito 1 – Olha cara... vai dançar quadrilha que é melhor pra você.

Sujeito 2 – Faz o seguinte... – Pega uma latinha de refrigerante e da pro Shaka, que não pega. – Leva esse refrigerante como cortesia e deixa a gente em paz.

Shaka – A cada grama dessa porcaria que estão fumando, morre um neurônio de vocês.

Sujeito 1 – Cara chato...

Entram policiais no banheiro. Assustado, o Sujeito 2 enfia toda a cocaína na latinha de refrigerante e da descarga nos cigarros de maconha.

Policial 1 – Vocês aí! O que estão fazendo?

Sujeito 1 – Cagando.

Policial 2 – Os três juntos? – Perguntou de um jeito debochado.

Shaka – Não, eu não. Se num reparou, eu estou de pé, e não sentado no vaso sanitário com as calças arriadas.

Policial 3 – Da o fora daqui, ô engraçadinho.

Shaka – Não, eu vou ficar e entrar em contato com Buda.

Policial 2 – Num deixa ele ir embora não, porque também é suspeito.

Os policiais 1, 2 e 4 começam a revistar os dois sujeitos, enquanto o policial 3 segura Shaka que nem se mexe, como se a cena o entediasse.

Policial 1 – Não tem nada com eles.

Policial 4 – Mas recebemos a denúncia de que teria uma grande quantidade de drogas com uma pessoa nessa festa.

Policial 2 – Ei, não perca tempo! Reviste ele! – Aponta pra Shaka.

Policial 3 – Acho que ele é cego.

Policial 1 – E daí?

Shaka – Eu não sou cego. Estou com os olhos fechados porque melhor me convém. E tire suas mãos indignas de mim.

O policial 3 se assusta e tira as mãos do braço de Shaka.

Policial 2 – Saiam todos do banheiro. Não quero grupinhos escondidos. Estamos revistando todos os cantinhos desse lugar.

O sujeito 1 e sujeito 2, pegam a latinha de refrigerante e se apressam em sair do banheiro. Shaka toma a latinha das mãos do Sujeito 2.

Shaka – Já que estão saindo, aceito o refrigerante. Tem um churrasquinho pra acompanhar?

Sujeito 2 – Me da isso aqui. – Tenta tirar o refrigerante das mãos de Shaka, mas esse o impede.

Policial 1 – Que isso? Dêem o fora todos vocês!

O sujeito 1 tenta falar em mímica pra Shaka devolver, mas o cavaleiro se nega e começa a beber o refrigerante.

Sujeito 2 – NÃAAO!

Policial 4 – O que está acontecendo?

Sujeito 1 – Nada! Não está acontecendo nada. – Puxando o sujeito 2 pra fora do banheiro.

Policial 1 – O que está esperando pra sair também?

Shaka – Eu não vou sair. Preciso falar com Buda. Agora me dêem licença.

O cavaleiro entra no compartimento sanitário e fecha a porta na cara dos policiais. Sentou-se em cima da tampa do vaso em posição de lótus, e enquanto tentava invocar Buda, tomava o refrigerante.

Um pouco mais afastado dali...

Saga – Eu perdi o Pom Pom! – Saga estava a beira de lágrimas

Kanon – A gente acha ele. Não deve estar longe.

Saga – Deve estar com frio, perdido nesse mundaréu de gente esquisita... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dohko – Vocês me esqueceram no porta-malas do carro.

Saga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... FOI SEQUESTRO! SEQUESTRARAM O POM POM!

Máscara da Morte – Não se preocupe, o Tony se dispôs a farejar o rastro do pato.

Saga abraça o jegue.

Saga – Oh, Tony, obrigado! Ache o meu patinho! Buaaaaaaaa...

Dohko – Vocês me escutaram?

Aioria – Nossa irmão, você é demais! Ganhou o prêmio máximo do tiro ao alvo!

Aioros – Pois é, né... – Sorri convencido.

Dohko – Ei! Eu to falando!

Shura tropeça em Dohko e cai.

Shura – Mas que droga! Porque num avisa que ta aí?

Aldebaran – Dohko! A quanto tempo!

Dohko – VOCÊS ESQUECERAM DE ME TIRAR DO PORTA-MALAS!

A atenção de todos se volta pra Dohko.

Máscara da morte – Não é bem o fato de esquecer...

Dohko – Isso me lembra de um filme em que a família viajou e esqueceu o menino em casa e o garoto...

Máscara da morte – Pega, Tony!

O jegue corre até Dohko e tenta arrancar-lhe o chapéu.

Dohko – Ahhh!

Saga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… O JEGUE TA ARRANCANDO A CABEÇA DE DOHKO AO INVÉS DE PROCURAR O POM POM...

Kanon – Ei, Tony! Será que da pra arrancar a cabeça dele depois e procurar o pato do meu irmão? Ele está difamando a minha imagem chorando desse jeito.

O Jegue pára de arrastar Dohko pela cabeça e começa a farejar o chão.

Os cavaleiros andam por toda a festa enquanto Tony procurava Pom Pom.

Afrodite – Olhem! – Aponta pro alto do pau de sebo.

Miro – O quê?

Afrodite – É o Shaka!

Aioria – Afrodite... se uma de suas fantasias mais exóticas é ver Shaka escalando o pau de sebo, problema é seu. Não confunda suas fantasias com a realidade.

Afrodite – Ai, eu também quero ver você escalar o pau de sebo.

Aioria – Eu? Sai pra lá!

Aioria se afasta do cavaleiro de peixes assustado.

Aioros – Nossa, mas parece o Shaka mesmo.

Shura – Quem? Aquele lá no alto que está sacudindo os braços?

Aioros – Sim. Se não conhecesse o Shaka eu afirmaria que é ele.

Camus – É a June.

Aldebaran – Ah, ta explicado.

Saga – Realmente. Ela é o clone dele com peitos.

Afrodite – E novo penteado.

Máscara da morte – É. Até que enfim o saco de bosta disse algo que presta.

Camus – Desculpe... eu não devo ter ouvido bem. Quem é saco de bosta?

Máscara da morte – Você. Hehehe...

Camus – TROVÃAAAAO AUROOORA!

Máscara da morte é pego de surpresa e arremessado longe destruindo várias barraquinhas e deixando o povo irado. Enquanto o cavaleiro de câncer corria dos homens das barraquinhas destruídas, Tony mordia a canela de Camus pra vingar o amigo.

Camus – Jegue maldito! Se não parar com isso vou congelar você!

Miro – E se meter de novo com a Associação protetora do animais? Ah, não faça isso Camus! Lembre-se do problema que deu quando estrangulou aqueles pingüins...

Saga – Camus estrangulou pingüins? OH, CÉUS! FOI VOCÊ QUE SEQUESTROU POM POM!

Camus – Eu não!

Miro – Estrangulou sim!

Camus – Sim, mas não foi eu quem pegou o pato.

Saga – É bom que isso seja verdade! Snif...

Tony pára de morder Camus e volta a procurar Pom Pom.

Aldebaran – Que coisa feia, Camus! Matar pingüins... companheiros de sua terra Natal...

Camus – Não seja burro! Não existem pingüins na Sibéria. Eles ficam na região sul do planeta.

Dohko – Exato! E isso me lembra de uma mensagem muito importante que devemos nos lembrar, que começa com um esquimó...

Tony ataca Dohko.

Dohko – Ahhhhhhh!

Camus – Quando fui pro sul, uns pingüins atacaram meu acampamento.

OoooooooooooooFLASHBACKoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sul do planeta (Cerca de dois meses antes de iniciar a batalha das 12 casas)

Camus chega em uma área, onde haviam algumas casinhas de esquimós pra alugar.

Ao ver a casinha que já tinha reservado, se dirige a ela levando sua enorme mala e entra, encontrando um pinguin.

Camus – Oh, não sabia que tinha companhia. – Disse fitando o Pinguin que comia algo de uma vasilha no chão. – Bem... ao menos tenho alguém pra conversar. Naquele santuário só tem imbecil... e ainda reclamam que sou calado demais...

O cavaleiro joga a mala na cama e vai até o pinguin.

Camus – O que está comendo aí? Estou com muita fome. Sorte que já aluguei a casa com comida de reserva.

Camus abre os armários, mas só encontra vasilhas vazias de comida.

Camus – Você... – Aponta pro pinguin que pára de comer e encara Camus. – Você comeu toda a minha comida?

O pinguin ignora o cavaleiro e continua a comer.

Camus – Não acredito... bem, você devia estar com fome. Ainda bem que tenho uns lanches de viagem que ainda não comi.

Camus vai até sua mala e retira uns sanduíches, se senta diante da mesa e começa a come-los. Não estava nem na metade do sanduíche, quando um pinguin sobe na mesa e tenta arrancar o sanduíche de sua mão.

Camus – Ei! Você comeu toda a minha comida e agora quer o sanduíche? Num vou dar não!

O cavaleiro olha pro chão e vê o pinguin ainda comendo a comida da vasilha e depois olha pro pinguin em cima da mesa.

Camus – Ah... tudo bem, são dois. – Camus parte um pedaço do sanduíche e da pro pinguin, que come na hora e tenta pegar mais.

Camus – Puxa... não sabia que pingüins comiam sanduíches de presunto. – Diz desembrulhando outro sanduíche que tinha e começando a come-lo, embora o pinguin tentasse pegar.

Depois de "lutar" com o pinguin pelo sanduíche, Camus desistiu, dando a comida pro pinguin.

Camus – Aproveite que estou cansado demais pra disputar comida com vocês, animaizinhos mortos de fome. – Retira a mala da cama e se prepara pra deitar, mas puxa a coberta e vê um pinguin dormindo.

Camus – Outro! Olha, da o fora daqui, porque vou dormir.

O pinguin nem se mexe.

Camus – Não me obrigue a joga-lo da cama.

O pinguin se vira pro outro lado e continua a dormir.

Camus – Você que pediu.

Camus empurra o pinguin pra faze-lo sair, mas o animal se vira e belisca o cavaleiro com o bico.

Camus – AAAi! Mas que droga! Grrr... Por hoje passa, arreda pro lado, que essa cama cabe os dois.

O cavaleiro se deita na cama, mas logo se levanta.

Camus – A cama ta molhada e fedendo... – Observa o pinguin que pegou seu sanduíche ir até a cama e urinar nela.

Camus – VOCÊS MIJARAM NA MINHA CAMA!

O pinguin termina de urinar e se deita na cama ao lado do outro.

Camus – Depois eu troco esses lençóis e vejo o que posso fazer. Agora vou tomar banho. – Pega umas roupas na mala e vai pro banheiro. Tira as roupas e se prepara pra entrar na banheira, quando vê o pinguin que comeu a comida da dispensa nadar despreocupadamente na banheira.

Camus – Eu também não sabia que pingüins gostavam de água quente. Bem, isso não importa. Da o fora, porque isso já é demais.

Camus tenta pegar o pinguin, mas é bicado.

Camus – Animal idiota! – Tenta pegá-lo de novo e novamente é bicado. – Agora você vai ver!

Outro pinguin entorna sabonete líquido no chão. Camus escorrega e cai batendo a cabeça na banheira. A cortina se desprega e cai em cima do cavaleiro, que ao tentar tira-la, se enrola nela mais ainda. Cinco pingüins sobem em Camus e começam a bica-lo. Horrorizado o cavaleiro corre pra fora da casa.

Vizinho – Quem é o cara pelado?

Vizinha – Algum doido, com certeza.

Camus – Ei, fui atacado por pingüins!

Vizinha – Maluco. Ao menos vista-se antes de dizer insanidades.

Camus repara que estava pelado e corre pra casa, mas a porta estava trancada e o cavaleiro se joga nela pra derruba-la.

Vizinho 2 – Ele ta tentando arrombar uma casa?

Vizinho - Sim. Eu o ouvi dizer que atacou uns pingüins.

Vizinho 2 – Vou chamar a associação protetora dos animais.

O vizinho 2 volta pra sua casa.

Hyoga – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Camus – Fui atacado por pingüins! Não quero arrombar a porta, senão o gelo vai entrar pra minha casa.

Hyoga – Ei, eu conheço você!

Camus – Lógico que na... # Droga! Ele é um dos discípulos do Cristal! Tenho certeza de que é um deles, embora nunca tenhamos sido apresentados#

Hyoga – VOCÊ É CAMUS! O mestre do meu mestre, que emoção!

Camus – Não grite. E eu não conheço você e muito menos sou esse tal Camus.

Hyoga – Ah, eu já vi foto sua. E esse cabelo não me engana!

Camus – Será que da pra calar a boca e me ajudar a abrir a porta sem arromba-la?

Hyoga – CAMUS! É O CAMUS! – Dando pulinhos – O MESTRE DO MEU MESTRE! ME DA UM AUTÓGRAFO! DEIXA EU APRESENTAR VOCÊ PRA MINHA MÃE!

Camus – #Ai céus... Foi-se minha reputação de cavaleiro austero. Se esse infeliz conta que me viu pelado trancado fora de casa por pingüins, nem os inimigos me levarão a sério#

Hyoga – EU SOU SEU FÃ! O MESTRE CRISTAL FALOU QUE VOCÊ É UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO! EU NUNCA VI UM CAVALEIRO DE OURO! QUE HONRA!

Camus – Não grite!

Hyoga – Como quiser, meu mestre. Porque você é o mestre do meu mestre, portanto também é meu mestre!

Camus – Eu não sou Camus.

Hyoga – É SIM! É O CAMUS! NÃO SEJA MODESTO, MESTRE QUERIDO! PRAZER EM CONHECE-LO!- Apertando a mão de Camus - PORQUE TA PELADO, MESTRE? É UM TREINAMENTO PRA FICAR MAIS FORTE? É ASSIM QUE TREINAM OS CAVALEIROS DE OURO? DEIXE-ME TREINAR HOJE COM VOCÊ! POR FAVOR! – Começa a tirar a roupa.

Camus – Não! Não tire a roupa! Ouça... vamos conversar dentro de casa, entendido? Agora cale a boca.

Hyoga – OOOOHHHH! QUANTA HONRA! MESTRE EU...

Camus da um soco na cabeça de Hyoga.

Camus – Eu mandei calar a boca, entendeu?

Hyoga – Sim.

Vizinho 3 – O que é essa gritaria?

Vizinha 2 – Ao que entendi, o jovem pelado se chama Camus, atacou pingüins, e se trancou do lado de fora de casa. Pelo o que o garoto histérico disse, esse tal Camus é muito famoso.

Vizinho 3 – Puxa, atacou os pobres animais! Pingüins são tão dóceis! E nunca ouvi falar de nenhum Camus.

Hyoga – Mestre... Quer que eu abra a porta? #Vou faze-lo sentir orgulho de mim ao ver o quanto sou forte #

Camus – Sim, mas não vá destru...

Hyoga explode a porta com um jato muito forte de gelo e sorri pra Camus esperando ser parabenizado.

Camus – EU FALEI PRA NÃO DESTRUIR A PORTA!

Homem da Associação – É esse sujeito escandaloso que atacou os pingüins?

Vizinho – Sim!

Policial – Ah, e está destruindo uma propriedade que não é dele...

Policial 2 – Além de ser acusado à atentados ao pudor.

Camus – Como?

Policial 3 – Não te contaram que não pode andar pelado por aí seduzindo crianças inocentes?

Camus – Não seduzi ninguém!

Policial – Disseram que tinha uma garota histérica querendo seu autógrafo e como você não é famoso por aqui, supôs-se que fosse pelos seus dotes físicos.

Hyoga – Eu não sou uma garota! – Olhando com ódio pro policial.

Vizinho 2 – Oh, e não é mesmo... hehe... foi mal.

Policial – Bem... Teremos que leva-lo. É melhor não resistir. Qual o seu nome?

Camus - # Acho que ainda consigo escapar sem sujar meu nome #

Policial 2 – Responda!

Camus – Virgulino.

Hyoga – EIN?

Vizinha – Mentira! Ouvimos quando o loirinho ali o chamou de Camus.

Vizinho 2 – É verdade! O nome dele é Camus!

Camus olha com ódio pra Hyoga.

Policial 3 – E onde você mora?

Camus – Num brechó logo ali na encruzilhada.

Hyoga – Não seja modesto, mestre! Ele mora no santuário de Atena na Grécia. Babem seus pobres mortais! Vocês dariam tudo pra morar lá!

Camus – Estão me confundindo com outro. Meu nome nem é Camus. Eu sou cantor de música sertaneja. Agora vou pegar minhas coisas e voltar pra minha casa.

Homem da Associação – Vai ter que responder ao processo por maltratar animais em seu habitat natural, o que aumenta sua pena.

Camus – Mas eu não...

Camus vê os pingüins fazendo suas necessidades em sua armadura e rasgando suas roupas.

Camus – AGORA SIM VÃO PODER ME PROCESSAR.

O cavaleiro estrangula os pingüins, junta suas coisas e tenta voltar pra Grécia, mas os policiais o impedem

OoooooooooooFIM DO FLASHBACKooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aioria – E eu sempre achei os pingüins tão adoráveis...

Camus – É porque nunca viu um pessoalmente.

Aldebaran – Como se livrou dos policiais?

Camus – Eu disse que era cantor de música sertaneja, que vim do Brasil e que meu nome é Chitãozinho e faço dupla com Xororó. Eles investigaram e me acharam mesmo parecido com o cara.

Kanon – Como sabia desses sujeitos?

Camus – Interceptei uma carta da família de Aldebaran. Mandaram de presente de aniversário pra ele um CD dessa dupla. Fiquei com muito ódio pelo cara copiar meu corte de cabelo e joguei o CD fora.

Aldebaran – Você interceptou minha carta?

Camus – Ah... er... mais ou menos... Vai por mim, você não ia gostar do CD.

Aldebaran – Maldito! É por isso que nunca recebi uma carta da minha família.

Afrodite – Como se livrou do pato?

Saga – AAAAAAHHH! ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ MESMO QUE SEQUESTROU O POM POM!

Kanon – Cale a boca, ele ta falando do Hyoga.

Camus – Eu também o convenci de que não era o mestre dele e com a ajuda de Shaka, alterei a sua memória, para que não se lembrasse de mim.

Dohko – E como se livrou dos sujeitos da associação?

Camus – Não me livrei... e a Saori quase comeu meu fígado quando soube que teria que pagar o processo. E eu que só tinha ido lá pra saber como iam as coisas na região sul... nem me lembre.

Afrodite – Agora que já sabemos os podres do Camus, vamos descobrir os do Shaka, porque aquele no pau de sebo não é a June.

Shaka fazia piruetas no pau de sebo enquanto os cavaleiros tentavam convence-lo a descer.

Dohko – Ele está bêbado?

Shura – Acho que não... nem se ele enchesse a cara faria uma coisa dessas.

Miro – E o Shaka não bebe.

Aioros – Não bebe nada mais fraco que vodka. Porque é isso que ele toma pra acompanhar o almoço. Aquelas ervilhas banhadas em molho de frango e semente de linhaça misturada no camarão. Ele disse que isso é comida leve de quem vai atingir o nirvana. Nunca mais almoço na casa dele. Saí bêbado e com uma diarréia horrível.

Kanon – Shaka! Ei, Shaka, desce daí!

Shaka – Num desço. Aqui eu to perto de Buda! To no paraíso! Aí é o inferno, suas almas fedorentas!

Saga – Shaka, você viu o Pom Pom?

Shaka – Sim! Eu vejo o pom pom... o pum pum... o pum pum pum pum...

Saga – Ah, cala a boca...

Dohko – Shaka, você está envergonhando os cavaleiros do zodíaco!

Shaka – Você também ta no inferno! Oh, Dohko... viu o que dar ser chato, seu velho babaca?

Aioria – O Shaka pirou de vez...

Shaka – BUDA! EU TO TE VENDO, BUDA! – Grita olhando pro nada – NÃO SE ESCONDA! OLHA, EU POSSO VOAR! – O cavaleiro de virgem solta os braços e começa a sacudi-los, mas ao começar cair, se agarra de novo no pau de sebo.

Afrodite – Eu vou subir e arrasta-lo até aqui.

Afrodite começa a escalar o pau de sebo.

Shaka – Oh, não! Buda, me salve! A biba do capeta ta tentando me pegar!

A esta hora, quase todos da festa já estavam prestando atenção em Shaka.

Máscara da morte aparece junto com Mú.

Máscara da morte – Ei, gente... hahaha... o que ta acontecendo? Primeiro encontro Mú dançando quadrilha ou seja la o que for com uma veia...

Mú – Eu já disse que me leiloaram sem eu saber.

Máscara da morte - ... e agora o Shaka fazendo showzinho? Huahuahuahua...

Mú – Ele ta estranho... – Olha pra Shaka acuado na ponta do pau enquanto sacudia tentando derrubar Afrodite que se aproximava.

Máscara da morte – VOCÊ! – Aponta pra Camus.

Camus – Não falo com dejetos.

Máscara da morte – Vou te mandar pro inferno!

Dohko – Ah, não! Já está ruim demais sem vocês dois brigarem. Olha pro Shaka! O que aconteceu com ele?

Aparece Tony puxando o Sujeito 1 pela calça.

Sujeito 1 – Socorro! Esse jegue é maluco!

Saga – É ele quem seqüestrou Pom Pom, Tony?

O jegue faz que sim com a cabeça.

Sujeito – Que Pom Pom? Eu num seqüestrei ninguém!

Kanon – É um pato de borracha amarelo.

Sujeito 1 e sujeito 2 – Ahhhh...

Saga – Devolvam - o!

Sujeito 2 – Olhe! É o cara insuportável que roubou minha cocaína no banheiro! – Aponta pra Shaka que sacudia mais o pau de sebo na esperança de derrubar Afrodite.

Dohko – Vocês o conhecem? Sabem o que aconteceu com ele?

Sujeito 1 – Lógico que sabemos! Roubou nossa droga!

Saga – ME DA O POM POM!

Sujeito 2 – A gente entrega o Pom Pom se aquele cara devolver nossa cocaína.

Saga – Vocês não estão em posição de exigir nada!

Sujeito 1 – Ah, não? – Tira Pom Pom do bolso, pega um isqueiro e ameaça queima-lo.

Saga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Kanon – Deixa que eu negocio.

Sujeito 2 – Não tem negociação desde que o chato – Indica Shaka – Nos devolva a droga.

Kanon – Ta, ele vai devolver... o que sobrou dela, porque tudo indica que usou um pouco.

Shaka – NÃAAAAAAAAAAAOOOO! BUDA, NÃO DEIXE A BIBA DO CAPETA ME ARRASTAR PRO INFERNO!

Afrodite puxava Shaka pra baixo enquanto o cavaleiro de virgem se agarrava com todas as forças no pau.

Sujeito 2 – Ele já desceu. Pega nossa cocaína que devolveremos o pato.

Shaka – Oh, não... oh, não... – olha pra pessoas com roupa de festa junina e depois pra Afrodite que se aproveitava da situação pra abraça-lo. – To mesmo no inferno!

Saga – Shaka, devolva a droga desses imbecis pra que devolvam o Pom Pom.

Shaka – Eu sabia! Vocês morreram por causa da maconha e agora estão no inferno me atazanando...

Sujeito 1 – Nos não morremos não, cara... que isso...

Shaka – Você acha que não morreu, mas morreu sim!

Sujeito 1 - ... Pô... morri mesmo?

Sujeito 2 – Deixe de ser besta. Num vê que o cara ta todo noiado porque tomou o refrigerante com cocaína?

Saga – Shaka, da logo a maconha deles.

Sujeito 1 – Não é macon...

Policial – Ora, ora... então são vocês os traficantes...

Sujeito 2 – Oh, eu tava só de passagem. Num sei de nada.

Policial 2 – E você aí... – indica Shaka – Pode entregar toda a droga. Vocês estão presos.

Shaka – O inferno é assim mesmo... até o policial querendo um trago da droga...

Policial - Não destorça a situação!

Saga – Policial... – fazendo cara de coitadinho – Ele seqüestrou o Pom Pom. – aponta o sujeito 1

Policial – Devolva o Pom Pom, seja lá o que for!

O sujeito 1 devolve o pato pra Saga contrariado.

Policial 3 – Todo mundo pro camburão.

Dohko – Todo mundo porque? Eu num fiz nada!

Policial 2 – Num tenta me enganar, velhote!

Dohko da uma bengalada na canela do policial 2.

Policial 2 – Você é louco?

Dohko continua dando bengaladas nos policiais e Tony da coice neles fazendo-os parar longe.

Mú – Sugiro que aproveitemos a chance. Vamos dar o fora. Ninguém aqui gostou da gente.

Saga e Kanon olham pra Vandimariuza que os encarava p da vida. Máscara da morte e Camus olham pros homens das barraquinhas que destruíram.

Shaka – Sim, vamos dar o fora, vamos fugir do inferno... e TIRA ESSE INFELIZ DE CIMA DE MIM! – empurrando Afrodite.

Sujeito 2 – Ah, mas trato é trato. Devolvemos o pato. Cadê a cocaína?

Aioros – E pergunta pra mim? Deve ta no estômago do Shaka.

Sujeito 1 – Se ele usou tudo vai ter que pagar.

Dohko – Calem a boca e vamos dar o fora daqui.

Shaka – Esperem! Eu quero abraçar o capeta.

Aldebaran – Cale a boca e vem logo.

Shaka – Não e não. Cadê o capeta?

Afrodite – Eu sou o capeta! Me abrace!

Shaka – Ai, não. Num quero mais abraçar o capeta não. Vamos embora.

Sujeito 2 – E a nossa droga?

Shaka – To passando mal.

Sujeito 1 – Que morra, mas devolva nossa droga.

Shaka vomita nos dois sujeitos. Os policiais correm na direção dos cavaleiros.

Kanon – Pronto. Ele já devolveu a cocaína. Agora tchau pra vocês.

Os cavaleiros correm pra saída e os policiais se dividem entre os dois sujeitos e os cavaleiros.

Máscara da morte - CADÊ O CARRO?

Shura – Tem uma Kombi puxando a limusine.

Aioros – Corram atrás dela!

Dohko – Eu num agüento correr, ai minhas costas!

Os cavaleiros correm atrás da limusine e os policiais atrás dos cavaleiros.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Mesmo sabendo que muita gente gostou de Naquela Noite, não pensei que fosse tão bem recebida a continuação.

Nunca tive tantos comentários em 1 só capítulo. Ô felicidade...

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Ficou muito grande. Eu queria publicar só a metade pra num ficar cansativo, mas tava me sentindo mal em não fazê-los sair da festa no cap. 02.

A comparação que fiz de Camus com o Chitãozinho não foi idéia minha. Quer dizer, a situação sim, mas a comparação, foi a Lulu-lilits que fez, um dia que ela estava falando sobre o Camus, então lembrei e aproveitei a idéia. (Só estou citando isso, pq como a "fala" num foi minha, seria injusto coloca-la como original meu).

Muito obrigada a todos pelos comentários e por ler minha fic!

E por favor, mandem reviews!D

Até !

Talita Sagittarius


	3. Mentiras que salvam uma noite

Cap. 03 – Mentiras que salvam uma noite. 

Saga – Quem eles pensam que são pra levarem nosso carro desse jeito?

Aioria – O guindaste.

Saga – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

Máscara da morte – O Dohko foi pego pelos policiais da festa. – Diz olhando pra trás e vendo o velho esperneando e sacudindo em vão a bengala.

Shaka – HAHAHAHAHAHA... Parecem espíritos famintos se jogando na carcaça podre de um animal!

Camus – Ein?

Shaka – Num entendeu? O Dohko é a carcaça podre. HAHAHAHAHAAHA...

Mu – Cala a boca e corre, Shaka.

Kanon – Alguém precisa acertar a Kombi pra faze-la parar.

Aioros – Ah é... bem, deixem comigo.

Aioros volta até onde Dohko "lutava" com os policiais e entra na briga.

Aldebaran – O que o idiota ta fazendo?

Aioria – Deve ter ido ajudar Dohko. Como meu irmão é bondoso...

Afrodite – Sei não... Mas deixa ele pra lá e me ajude a carregar meus embrulhos, querido.

Aioria – Eu não.

Afrodite – Indelicado!

Aioros surra os policiais e corre. Dohko aproveita e foge também.

Camus – O que você tava fazendo?

Aioros – Pegando os revolveres deles.

Shura – Pra que?

Aioros – Pra isso... – Diz mirando nas rodas da Kombi e atirando.

Aioria – Como meu irmão é inteligente! – Totalmente orgulhoso.

Saga – Ótimo! A Kombi parou. Já estamos quase alcançando.

Tony alcança primeiro a Kombi, depois Miro, que conversava com o motorista que tinha saído do veículo e examinava os pneus desesperado.

Saga – O que foi?

Miro – Ele não quer devolver nosso carro – Diz impaciente.

Motorista – Vocês que atiraram na minha Kombi?

Máscara da morte – Foi ele aqui, ó! – Aponta Aioros.

Aioros – Cala a boca, imbecil!

Máscara da morte – Eu vi!

Aioria – Vou te arrebentar a cara. Você dedurou meu irmão.

Aioros – Deixa que eu resolvo isso.

Aioria – Não, pode deixar. Eu vou quebrar cada osso da cara feia desse imbecil.

Máscara da morte – Ui, que meda!

Aioros – Não, eu que vou quebrar a cara dele.

Aioria – Não se incomode, eu faço isso.

Aioros – Não, eu já disse que...

Saga – CALEM A BOCA!

Todos - ...

Saga – Devolva nosso carro e caso encerrado.

Motorista – Como assim "caso encerrado"? Estou fazendo o meu trabalho de rebocar carros estacionados em local proibido e vocês ainda atiraram na minha Kombi. É pra ir todo mundo pra delegacia.

O motorista mostra sua identificação de guarda de trânsito.

Shaka – Ei... hahahaha eu também tenho uma dessa. – Shaka mostra uma carteira de polícia de brinquedo que Aioros tinha ganhado no tiro ao alvo e lhe dado.

Motorista – Ah, e ainda desrespeitam a autoridade!

Mu – Deixa ele pra lá. O caso é que não vamos poder ir até a delegacia.

Kanon – Isso mesmo. Pessoal, entrem no carro, que eu vou soltar o guincho.

Tony e Máscara da morte entram na limusine.

Motorista – Vocês não vão fazer nada! Estão presos!

Aioros – Não temos tempo pra ficar presos.

Cinco carros de polícia os cercam. Policiais tiram Máscara da morte e o jegue de dentro da limusine, algemam os cavaleiros e os levam pra delegacia.

#Dentro de um dos carros de polícia#

Shaka – Ei, Mu!

Mu – O que é?

Shaka – Pra onde estamos indo?

Mu – Pra delegacia.

Policial – Fiquem quietos.

Silencio

Shaka – Mu...

Mu – Quê?

Shaka – O que vamos fazer na delegacia?

Mu – Não sei.

Policial – Mandei ficarem calados.

Silêncio.

Shaka – Mu...

Mu - ...

Shaka – Muuu...

Mu - ...

Shaka – Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Mu – Que foi?

Shaka – Não acha que seria legal se fossemos passear em outro lugar?

O policial olha feio pra eles.

Mu – Sim, mas fica quieto, por enquanto.

Shaka – Ta.

Silencio

Shaka – Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

Mu – Hum? #Cara chato!#

Shaka – Quem é esse tiozinho aí? – Aponta pro policial ao lado de Mu.

Mu – Um policial.

Shaka – Ele não tem roupa de policial.

Policial – Sou um policial – tira o distintivo da carteira e mostra – E ordeno que permaneçam calados.

Shaka – Ah, eu também tenho um desse... – O cavaleiro tenta enfiar a mão no bolso pra pegar, mas não consegue por causa das algemas. Sendo assim, Shaka quebra as algemas, e pega o distintivo falso.

Policial – Como você fez isso?

Mu – Mas que droga, Shaka!

Shaka – Droga foi o que eu tomei... e nem vi a marca do refrigerante pra num tomar mais...

Mu – A algema dele tava mal fechada.

Policial – Hum... - Desconfiado

Shaka – Tava incomodando. Porque num tira a sua também?

Mu – Shaka, fica quieto!

Shaka – Ta bem...

O policial coloca outra algema em Shaka e Mu sussurra pro cavaleiro pra não quebrá-la.

#Em outro carro#

Afrodite – Oh, céus... que falta de classe ir pra uma delegacia... logo eu que sou tão chic... eu até choraria se num fosse borrar a maquiagem.

Aldebaran – Já estamos encrencados demais. Vê se cala a boca.

Afrodite – Seu... seu insensível! Oh, Shurinha, me console! – Diz se inclinando pra cima de Shura.

Shura – Ah, não, sai de cima de mim!

Policial – Ordem aí atrás!

Afrodite – Sim, senhor policial gostoso.

Policial – Como é que é?

Afrodite – Como é que é o que? Ah, sim! Quer ver? – Coloca mão no zíper da calça.

O policial fica constrangido.

Policial – Calem a boca e fiquem quietos.

#Em outro carro#

Camus – Esse jegue ta com pulga.

Máscara da morte – Não fala mal do Tony.

Camus – Depois que esse jegue ficou perto de mim, minha cabeça começou a coçar.

Máscara da morte – Você ta passando piolho pro Tony!

Camus – Ele que ta passando pulga pra mim.

Máscara da morte – Tony, num deixa o Camus te passar piolho não!

Tony da um coice em Camus que se arrebenta na janela do carro.

Policial – FIQUEM QUIETOS!

Camus – Esse jegue que ta fazendo zorra aqui.

Policial – Nos vamos leva-lo pra associação protetora dos animais.

Máscara da morte – NÃO! NINGUÉM LEVA O TONY!

Policial – Não se atreva a gritar novamente!

Camus da um sorrisinho maldoso pro Máscara da morte, que o ameaça com os punhos.

#No outro carro#

Kanon – Já chegou?

Policial – Não.

Saga – Já chegou?

Policial – Não.

Kanon – Agora já chegou?

Policial – Não.

Saga – Vai demorar pra chegar?

Policial – Aff... não.

Saga – Falta quanto tempo?

Policial – Grrr... não sei.

Kanon – Já chegou?

Policial – NÃO, MAS QUE MERDA!

Silêncio

Miro – Eu to chateado.

Silêncio.

Miro – Vocês não vão perguntar por quê eu to chateado?

Kanon – Ninguém quer saber.

Miro – Mas deviam perguntar por educação.

Saga – Aff... Porque está chateado, Miro?

Miro – Agora eu num quero mais responder.

Silêncio.

Kanon – Já chegou?

Policial – Não.

Saga – Que horas que vai chegar?

Policial – Quando chegar eu aviso.

Silêncio.

Miro – Sabe, eu tava pensando...

Saga – Que milagre!

Miro – Cale-se, que não estou falando com você.

Kanon – Sobrou, Saga. Eu num deixaria esse escorpiãozinho falar assim comigo.

Saga – Kanon, troca de lugar comigo.

Kanon – Pra que?

Saga – Pra eu bater nele – Aponta pra Miro (com as mãos algemadas).

Kanon – Claro, irmãozinho!

Kanon se levanta e se joga um pouco pra frente, pra Saga passar e se sentar agora no meio dos dois.

Miro – Ó, num vem não! Eu chuto sua cara, ein! – Levanta uma perna tentando ameaça-lo.

Policial – É pra ficar os três quietos aí!

Miro – Mas ta todo mundo quieto, pô!

Silêncio.

Kanon – Já chegou?

Policial – SE PERGUNTAR ISSO DE NOVO EU TE ESTOURO.- Diz apontando um revólver pra Kanon.

Saga – Num grita com meu irmão não. Se ele ficar traumatizado sou eu que vou ter que agüentar.

Policial – FIQUEM QUIETOS, CARAMBA!

Todos - ...

Miro () – O cara ficou estressado, você viu?

Saga () – Foi culpa sua.

Miro () – Foi culpa do Kanon.

Kanon – Quê que vocês tão falando de mim aí?

Saga – Nada.

Miro – Nada.

Kanon – Eu ouvi meu nome, ein! To de olho em vocês. Unf!

Miro – Bem, como eu tava dizendo antes, eu tava pensando...

Kanon – Saga, isso me lembra que você trocou de lugar comigo e ainda não bateu nele. – Indica Miro.

Saga – Ah, é! – Se prepara pra socar Miro, mas este é mais rápido e chuta Saga, o empurrando pra cima do irmão e ambos caem de mal jeito no chão do carro.

Kanon – Agora eu também vou te arrebentar, escorpião de merda. – Diz se levantando do chão e sentando.

Miro – QUEEEM É ESCORPIÃO DE MERDA? – Diz arrebentando as algemas e fazendo pose de briga.

Policial – PERMANEÇAM QUIETOS, OU CUIDAREI PARA QUE DOBREM A PENA DE VOCÊS, PRA QUE APODREÇAM NA CADEIA!

Silêncio.

Miro cutuca o policial.

Miro – Me chamaram de escorpião de merda.

Policial – Dane-se.

Miro – Como é?

Saga e Kanon - HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA

Miro – Quando sairmos dessa droga de carro, vou arrebentar vocês dois.

Kanon – Estamos morrendo de medo.

Saga – Olha só como estamos tremendo – Saga treme exageradamente. Na verdade ele se sacode.

Miro – UNF!

Kanon – Hahahaha… Nessa você ta exagerando.

Saga – Que nada! Olha só como eu tremo de medo desse babaca. – Continua se sacudindo exageradamente. O policial olha pra trás e observa Saga.

Policial – Oh, céus! Ele ta tento um ataque nervoso.

Saga – Ein? – Parando de tremer.

Policial – Você ta bem? – Diz enfiando uma garrafinha de água na boca de Saga.

Saga – Gasp! Cof, Cof... glub…

Miro – Ele ta fingindo.

O policial pára de dar água pra Saga.

Policial – Ahhhh! Tentando me enganar! Fingindo que ta dando chilique pra eu me descuidar e vocês fugirem! Então era um plano... Tentativa de enganar policiais. Vocês não sairão da cadeia nem com fiança!

Kanon começa a tremer violentamente. Saga entende o plano.

Kanon – Eu to passando maaaaaaal...

Miro – Ele ta fingindo também.

Saga – Você deu água pra pessoa errada. Meu irmão sofre de chilique agudo. – Faz um sinal pra Miro ajudar a enrolar o policial.

Policial – Bem, é que... vocês são iguais...

Miro – Eles são gêmeos.

Kanon para de tremer e encara Miro.

Kanon – Não diga! Você descobriu isso sozinho ou te contaram?

Miro – Me contaram.

Policial – Estão brincando comigo?

Kanon – Oh! – Voltando a tremer mais que antes.

Saga – Ele... ele... para de dar ataque epilético e quando pensa que já sarou, começa de novo.

Miro – Sim. Ele tem fobia de ir preso. Sempre é a mesma coisa.

Policial – Ahh, então ele já foi preso muitas vezes? Tem ficha policial?

Kanon – Não, claro que não! Mas Miro, você só diz besteira.

Policial – Sarou?

Kanon – Ops! – Recomeçando a tremer.

Policial – Não se preocupem. Já ta chegando e na delegacia tem médicos.

Kanon – Já ta chegando? – Se senta e gruda a cara no vidro tentando ver a delegacia.

Saga – KANON!

Kanon – An? Ah, é mesmo! – Se deita e continua fingindo.

Em outro carro

Aioros – É sacanagem, viu... MUITA SACANAGEM!

Aioria – Você ta dizendo isso desde que entramos nesse carro.

Aioros – Já são 23:50hs. Olha o tempão que eu perdi! O que fiz ate agora de interessante! NADA!

Aioria – Bem... você viu o Shaka doidão.

Aioros – O Shaka já é maluco! Que indivíduo em sã consciência passa o dia todo sentado, pensando num cara gordo e careca?

Dohko – Devemos respeitar os gostos do próximo. Vocês são jovens e...

Aioros - ... e você não.

Dohko – Bem, de fato, mas tenha mais respeito por mim, que sei muito mais sobre a vida do que vocês.

Aioros – Sabe nada.

Aioria – Concordo.

Dohko – Aioria, pare de ser puxa saco.

Aioria – Eu não sou!

Aioros – Verdade, ele não é.

Dohko – Que seja, mas deviam escutar os conselhos desse velho aqui, que sabe muito mais que vocês.

Aioros – Você não conhece o inferno melhor do que eu.

Policial – Ah, então já foi preso muitas vezes, ein!

Aioros – Não se intrometa!

Aioria – É, a conversa ainda num chegou no chiqueiro.

Policial – O QUE DISSERAM?

Dohko – Por favor, não dê atenção à eles!

Policial – Mais uma gracinha e vou descer o cacete em vocês. – Mostra o porrete.

Aioros – Unf! Se quer descer o cacete, devia procurar o Afrodite. Mas acho que ele iria preferir que subisse.

Policial - #O que será que ele quis dizer?#

Aioria – Hahahaha... essa foi boa, irmão!

Policial – Estão zuando com a minha cara?

Aioros – Palhaço...

Aioria – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Dohko – Pelo amor de Zeus, fiquem calados!

Policial – QUEM É PALHAÇO?

Aioros abre a boca pra responder, mas Dohko o interrompe.

Dohko – Eu! É que... é que... eu trabalho no circo como palhaço.

Aioros – Ta mais pra assistente de mágico. Cabe em qualquer caixinha...

Aioria – Hahahahaha... também parece aqueles anões que fazem show com os macacos.

Dohko - ...

Policial – Nunca vi anões fazendo show com macacos.

Aioros – Azar é seu.

Policial – Agora já chega, calem a boca.

Aioros – É você que intrometeu na nossa conversa.

Dohko – Aioros, pare de ser mal humorado!

Aioros – É culpa sua, que ficou falando pra gente entrar nos carros de policia, sendo que poderíamos ter sumido de vista na velocidade da luz. Agora nem sabemos onde ta o carro da Saori.

Dohko – Se tivéssemos feito do jeito que você falou, nem poderíamos nos divertir direito, porque estaríamos sendo perseguidos e ia dar problema suficiente pra Saori se irritar e resolver se matar de novo. Eu num to afim de ter que me matar outra vez pra vencer outro deus maluco.

Aioria – Faz sentido.

Policial – O velho fez a escolha sensata. Não adiantaria resistir!

Aioros – Afff...

#Mansão Kido#

Jabu – Chegamos, senhorita.

Saori – Eu já vi, idiota. Me ajuda a descer.

Jabu desce da carroça a ajuda Saori a fazer o mesmo. Tatsume tenta descer, mas escorrega e se arrebenta no chão. Saori os ignora e se dirige para seu jatinho, que está estacionado na frente da mansão. Jabu vai atrás dela.

Jabu – Senhorita, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

Saori – Que você suma daqui.

Jubu – Ta bem. Tchau, senhorita.

Saori - ...

Tatsume – Senhorita! Senhorita Saori, me espere!

Saori – O piloto não está no jatinho – Se vira pra Tatsume. – CADÊ O INFELIZ?

Tatsume – Ah... m-mas n-não e-está?

Saori – Não gagueje! Meu carro é roubado, meu celular não funciona no santuário, num posso executar meu plano pras 12 casas, tenho que vim pra minha casa numa carroça, o piloto não está no jatinho. Isso é um complô pra me irritar, não é? CONFESSE!

Tatsume – Senhorita, como... como pode pensar isso! E-eu vou providenciar pra que o piloto volte.

Saori – Qual o telefone dele?

Tatsume – Eu não sei...

Saori – Então como vai manda-lo vir?

Tatsume – Er... bem... eu não pensei...

Saori – Ah, não diga! Tatsume... – Saori segura o báculo com ambas as mãos, como se fosse lança-lo.

Tatsume se ajoelha.

Tatsume – Por favor, não me espanque, senhorita!

Saori – Então me diga, o que vamos fazer, ein?

Tatsume – B-Bem... se fossemos pessoalmente a uma delegacia, eles seriam obrigados a atende-la. Ainda mais que você é a tão conhecida Saori Kido, neta do seu avô...

Saori olha demoniacamente pra Tatsume.

Tatsume – Digo, neta do Mitsumasa Kido. E se eles se recusassem a atende-la,a senhorita poderia processa-los...

Saori continua olhando feio pra Tatsume.

Tatsume – O-ou p-pior... a... a senhorita poderia explodir toda a delegacia com seu imenso poder de deusa.

Saori da um sorriso meigo.

Saori – É, até que finalmente você não teve uma idéia muito ruim. Pegue a outra limusine na garagem e vamos.

Tatsume – Agora mesmo, senhorita. – Aliviado.

Tatsume corre até a garagem e volta com cara de choro.

Saori – Porque não trouxe o carro, imbecil?

Tatsume – S-senhorita... a l-limusine reserva está no conserto.

Saori – Sim, eu sei, mas e a outra? Ou você acha que num sei que tenho 3 limusines?

Tatsume (suando frio) – S-sim, c-claro q-que você sabe... É... é que... e-eu deixei a outra no orfanato com um motorista a disposição dos serviços de lá, porque estavam precisando e a senhorita tinha autorizado, lembra?

Saori – Claro que eu lembro... MAS ISSO JÁ FAZ UM MÊS! PORQUE NUM TROUXE DE VOLTA, VAGABUNDO?

Tatsume (se encolhendo) – E-eu esqueci... – O mordomo mantia os olhos no cetro dourado, de modo a tentar desviar, caso ele viesse em direção a sua cabeça.

Saori – E agora como eu vou pra porcaria da delegacia?

Tatsume – Tem um... um outro carro la na garagem.

Saori – Tem! Ah, é... acho que tem outro mesmo, mas o importante é que num é uma limusine. E eu sou chic demais pra andar em BMW, Porshe ou Ferrari. Por mais que sejam carros elegantes, nenhum mantém o ar social e respeitável, como é o de uma dama em uma limusine. Mas se num tem outro jeito...

Tatsume – S-senhorita... b-bem... n-não... é... é que... er...

Saori – VÁ LOGO BUSCAR O CARRO!

Tatsume – S-sim.

Tatsume vai correndo ate a garagem e volta dirigindo um fusca meio arrebentado. Ele sai do carro, abre a porta do outro lado e levanta o banco dianteiro (o fusca tinha só 2 portas) e olha pra Saori esperando-a entrar, enquanto suava frio e a fitava com um sorrisinho amarelo.

Saori permaneceu parada em estado de choque olhando o carro por alguns minutos, até que voltou a si, gritou, esperneou, espancou Tatsume e só parou quando este a lembrou que precisaria continuar vivo pra poder dirigir. A garota entrou no carro e foram rumo à delegacia central.

#Delegacia#

Os cavaleiros e o jegue, estavam na recepção da delegacia, algemados, enfileirados na parede e muito emburrados, com exceção de Shaka, que sorria. Chega o policial chefe que se encarrega dos cavaleiros desde então.

Policial – Tragam uma maca e um médico pra esse aqui. – Aponta pra Kanon que estava sendo carregado por dois tiras (um levantava os braços e o outro as pernas) e que ainda tremia fingidamente.

Chegam dois médicos com uma maca e levam Kanon pra enfermaria.

Policial – Bem... Vocês sabem muito bem porque estão aqui...

Dohko – O que o Kanon tem?

Miro – Falsidade aguda.

Dohko – Eu conheço uma história de um homem que ficou doente de...

Saga – Ele quis dizer tremelique agudo. Não... é chilique... acho que é isso.

Policial – CALEM –SE!

Silêncio.

Policial – Como eu dizia, vocês já sabem porque estão aqui...

Aioros – Estamos aqui porque vocês trouxeram a gente!

Policial – Só fale quando for convidado. E o que eu quis dizer, é que vocês já sabem os crimes que cometeram. Mas em todo caso, vou ler todos os crimes de vocês – Pega um papel – antes de lhes mandarem pras celas.

Afrodite – Eu exijo ser preso na cela feminina! Sou delicado e não vou ficar com brutamontes fedorentos.

Policial – Você ficará onde eu quiser, e quem me interromper enquanto leio o relatório policial, será esquartejado antes de ir pra cela. Alguém tem algum comentário?

Shaka se segurava pra não gargalhar.

Todos - ...

Policial – Ótimo. Bem... Vocês são acusados de atirar em uma kombi de guarda de trânsito, tentar engana-lo com falsa carteira de policia, - Shaka abre a boca pra argumentar, mas Mu da uma cotovelada no estômago dele pra impedi-lo de falar. – e roubar um carro. Agora podem argumentar. Alguém tem algum comentário?

Dohko – Quando é o nosso julgamento?

Policial – Aqui e agora.

Dohko – Mas cadê o juiz?

Policial – Tirando férias. Eu decidirei a pena de vocês.

Máscara da morte – Tamo fudido!

Shaka – Hahaha... eles esqueceram da droga.

Mu – Cale a boca! O que é que eu disse pra você quando chegamos aqui?

Shaka – Que me daria um Buda de chocolate se eu ficasse sem falar até amanhã.

Mu – Exatamente. Se falar de novo, não vai ganhar o Buda de chocolate.

Shaka – Ta bem.

Policial – Eu ouvi o que disseram. Então a denuncia de droga na festa que acontecia na rua onde foram pegos, também tinha haver com vocês!

Mu – Ah, não. Meu amigo aqui estava falando de um refrigerante muito ruim do qual ele se referiu como droga... porcaria, entende!

Policial – Não tente me enganar. Todo dia prendo criminosos safados como vocês. Não me trate como um novato.

Mu – Ele tava falando de um refrigerante sim! Fala pra ele, Shaka!

Shaka balançou a cabeça negativamente se recusando a falar.

Mu – Pode falar agora, eu deixo.

Shaka continuou se negando a responder.

Mu – Eu te dou o Buda de chocolate mesmo se você falar agora.

Shaka encarou Mu pensativo, porém nada disse. Áries perdeu a paciência.

Mu – Bem, de todo jeito, você não tem provas de que estávamos envolvidos com droga.

Aldebaran – Apoiado, apoiado!

Shaka começa a rir loucamente, mas sem emitir nenhum som.

Policial – Ele tem algum problema de cabeça? – Aponta pra Shaka que agora rolava no chão de tanto rir.

Shura – Sim, mas ele está pior porque tomou um... er... refrigerante indigesto.

Policial 2 – Ele parece estar drogado.

Policial – Bem observado. Levem-no para a enfermaria e confirmem se ele está drogado e que tipo de substância ingeriu.

Policial 2 – Sim, senhor.

Dois policiais carregam Shaka igual carregaram Kanon e o leva pra enfermaria.

Policial – Mais algum comentário antes de eu dar a sentença de vocês e leva-los pras celas?

Afrodite – Espero que já tenha providenciado minha cela vip. Eu sou chic se num reparou.

Miro – Nos não roubamos o carro.

Policial – Ah, não? Então vão me dizer que aquela limusine é de vocês?

Miro – Bem... não é nossa, mas apenas pegamos emprestada.

Policial – Sem o dono saber, imagino.

Miro – Ah, é que... er... o dono é amigo nosso, sabe...

Policial – Veremos. – Se vira pra secretária que mexia em um computador – Veja quem é o dono dessa limusine.

Secretária – Agora?

Policial – Sim, agora.

Secretária – Mas agora eu to ocupada conversando no messenger.

Policial – Não devia estar fazendo isso! Veja logo o que eu pedi, entendeu?

Secretária – Affff... Sim, senhor.

Miro – Você vai ver como foi tudo um engano. Somos só um bando de amigos que saiu a noite pra se divertir...

Policial – Pois espero que se divirtam na cela de vocês.

Saga – E eu espero que você se divirta no seu túmulo, seu maldito! Ou espera mesmo que vamos ser presos como bandidos qualquer?

Afrodite – Isso mesmo, Saginha! Exija tratamento vip!

Dohko – Céus! Cala a boca, Saga! Não estrague tudo.

Policial – Acho melhor ouvirem o velho aí, ou estarão mais encrencados.

Um policial entra correndo na recepção.

Policial 3 – Senhor, preciso que venha comigo. Prenderam um homem por necrofilia. Ele está la fora com um garoto histérico.

Policial – Não posso sair daqui.

Policial 3 – Mas senhor, precisamos que resolva esse caso. O tal necrófilo parece ser um psicopata. Quer que o prendamos e depois você fala com ele? O problema é o garoto que está realmente histérico.

Policial – Está bem, mande-os entrarem por aqui mesmo.

Policial 3 – Mas vai resolver isso aqui? – Olha pros cavaleiros emburrados encostados na parede – Não está cheio demais?

Policial – Não posso sair daqui e nem deixar pra resolver depois, então o jeito é fazer isso.

Policial 3 – Como quiser.

O policial 3 sai da delegacia e em menos de um minuto volta trazendo um homem alto de cabelos curtos e azuis que estava algemado e um garoto loiro que chorava e gritava revoltado.

Camus – Hyoga e... Abel!

Hyoga – MEEEESTREEEEE! – Se joga nos braços de Camus, que como estava algemado não pôde abraça-lo.

Máscara da morte – Huahuahua... olha, Tony! Que zorra isso aqui ta virando...

Abel parecia tranqüilo, e olhava tudo em sua volta parecendo entediado. Hyoga continuava a chorar no ombro de Camus.

Policial (lendo um relatório do caso) – Então você é acusado de necrofilia. Foi pego em flagrante pelo garoto, enquanto fazia isso e aquilo com a mãe dele.

Hyoga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ELE MOLESTOU MINHA MÃE! EU VI!

Abel agora olhava pra Saga como se tivesse visto nele algo realmente interessante.

Policial – Você tem algum comentário a fazer?

Abel se virou para o policial.

Abel – Não seja tolo. Não seja irreverente. Você acha que pode acusar um Deus! Isso é bobagem! – Disse calmamente, voltando a fitar Saga.

Policial 3 – Ele acha que é um Deus, senhor – Disse, ao ver a expressão surpresa no rosto do policial.

Hyoga – BUAAAAAAAA... A MINHA MAMÃE TAVA LA DORMINDO E ELE CHEGOU E... CHEGOU E... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Policial – Dormindo? Mas...

Policial 3 – A mãe dele está morta e jaz na Sibéria, em um navio naufragado.

Policial – E ainda foi em baixo da água! Se você é um Deus como se diz, porque não usa seus poderes divinos pra escapar dessa? - Perguntou irônico.

Abel – Eu sou o Deus do Sol. Depois da minha... discussão com Atena, quando chega o crepúsculo, meus poderes são neutralizados enquanto eu estiver na Terra.

Policial – Que pena, não! E porque um Deus teria que fazer uma sem vergonhice dessas com uma simples humana... e que já está morta? Se é um Deus, poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, não é mesmo?

Hyoga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Abel – A mãe dele é loira e gostosa.

Hyoga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MAIS RESPEITO COM MINHA MÃE, SEU SAFADO, MALDITO! EU VOU TE QUEBRAR!

Vários policiais seguram Hyoga.

Policial – Tragam um calmante pro garoto.

Abel – E ela não pode reclamar do meu servicinho. – Da um sorriso safado e volta a fitar Saga.

Saga – Ta olhando o que? Se num reparou direito, eu num sou mulher e nem estou morto.

Hyoga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... MESTRE, ELE TA INSULTANDO MINHA MÃE! – Aponta Saga.

Camus – Er... Hyo...

Saga – Eu nem falei da sua mãe! Você ta maluco, pivete!

Hyoga – INSINUOU QUE ELA É "COMIDA DE ABEL" E QUE VOCÊ NÃO É QUALQUER UMA COMO ELA!

Saga – EU NÃO DISSE ISSO! NÃO PONHA PALAVRAS NA MINHA BOCA!

Abel – Acalmem-se! Eu sei que meu ato foi repentino demais. Hyoga, a próxima vez que eu "visitar" sua mãe, eu aviso com antecedência.

Hyoga endoida. Camus arrebenta a algema pra segura-lo e alguns policiais também ajudam.

Policial 4 – aqui ta o calmante – Mostra um comprimido e um copo de água.

Camus – Acho que é impossível faze-lo tomar isso agora. – Segurando Hyoga que se debatia e gritava coisas indecifráveis, enquanto a temperatura misteriosamente diminuía.

Policial – Isso aqui ta bagunçado demais!

Secretária – Achei a proprietária da limusine.

Policial – Ótimo, mas espere um pouco que depois resolvo esse assunto.

Secretária – Mas senhor, eu quero ir embora.

Policial – Como assim, quer ir embora? O turno da noite mal começou.

Secretária – Mas eu tava pensando em ir embora mais cedo hoje

Policial – E porque quer sair mais cedo?

Secretária – Ah, é que eu quero... er... eu...

Policial – Se num reparou a delegacia ta movimentada demais agora. Fique aí!

Secretária – Ah, não senhor. Eu to indo embora.

Policial – Como você vai embora assim de uma hora pra outra sem cumprir com o horário de trabalho?

Secretária – Eu li numa revista que ficar acordada de madrugada da olheiras.

Afrodite – Ah, isso é verdade, querida. E pra compensar tem que dormir 18 horas. Das seis da manhã à meia noite.

Secretária – Ta vendo? E eu tenho mais o que fazer durante o dia.

Policial – Isso é besteira! Num existe isso de ter que dormir o dia todo não.

Afrodite – Você fica quieto porque num entende do assunto, meu bem. Num é a toa que tem essas manchas HORROROSAS nos olhos.

Policial – Você – aponta Afrodite – Volta pra parede e fica lá quieto junto dos seus amigos e você – se vira pra secretária – fica aí com os dados da proprietária do carro pra quando eu pedir, você saber me dizer na ponta da língua.

Secretária – Ah, não vai dar não, senhor. Eu vou embora. – Pega sua bolsa e se levanta se preparando pra sair.

Policial – SENTA NESSA DROGA DE CADEIRA E NÃO OUSE SE MEXER ATÉ EU MANDAR, OUVIU BEM?

Secretária (assustada) – Sim – Voltando pra cadeira e deixando a bolsa em cima da mesa.

Kanon – O que ta acontecendo aqui – Aparece comendo um sanduíche e com um suco na mão.

Aioria – Onde arrumou comida?

Kanon – Os médicos me deram. E adivinha só! Não encontraram doença nenhuma em mim. Legal, né?

Miro – Que pena...

Kanon – Esse cara aí – aponta Abel – Quem é ele? Me lembra uma coisa ruim.

Saga – Irmão de Atena.

Kanon – Sabia que tinha algo ruim vindo dele! Mas o que ele quer? Veio recuperar o carro da irmã?

Saga – Que nada. Ele tem um caso com a mãe do Hyoga.

Kanon – Que mãe?

Hyoga – GGGRRRRAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Kanon – Ele ta grunindo?

Camus abre a boca de Hyoga e enfia o comprimido e a água.

Camus – Sei não... Acho que só esse comprimido num vai fazer efeito.

Policial 4 – Vamos leva-lo pra enfermaria e aplicar uma injeção.

Camus e o policial 4 levam Hyoga, que gritava e esperneava.

Hyoga – NÃO! EU JÁ TO CALMO! EU TO CALMO!

Camus e o policial 4 colocam Hyoga no chão e o fitam desconfiados o observando voltar pra junto dos outros cavaleiros enquanto fuzilava Abel com o olhar.

Policial – Vamos resolver isso tudo de uma vez por todas. Chamem um médico.

Um dos policiais vai até a enfermaria e volta acompanhado de um médico.

Policial – Abel...

Abel – Pois não?

Policial – Você diz que é um Deus...

Abel – Sim, sou Deus sol Abel. Filho de Zeus, irmão de Atena e também...

Policial – Já entendi. E você mergulhou na água gelada da Sibéria, entrou num navio naufragado, achou uma defunta...

Hyoga – OLHA COMO FALA DA MINHA MÃE!

Policial – ... e se aproveitou dela?

Abel – Isso mesmo!

Policial – E você pretende fazer isso de novo?

Abel – Claro! Foi muito bom. Por sorte o garoto nos encontrou quando eu já estava acabando...

Policial – Sem esse tipo de detalhes, por favor.

Abel – Tudo bem.

Policial – Você não prefere fazer esse tipo de coisa com pessoas vivas?

Abel – Não.

Policial – Por que?

Médico – Se me permite a intromissão...

Policial – A vontade.

Médico – Esse cara precisa de um psicólogo.

Policial – Concordo. Por isso mandei chamá-lo. Pra avaliar o sujeito.

Médico – Então já vou leva-lo pra cela da enfermaria.

Policial – Abel, você fará uma consulta com um psicólogo. Depois de ver os resultados decidirei a sua sentença.

Abel – Tudo bem. Não tenho nada mesmo pra fazer até o nascer do sol...

O médico leva Abel até a enfermaria e o tranca em uma cela lá dentro, enquanto acorda o psicólogo de plantão.

Policial – Caso resolvido. Agora voltemos para o caso da limusine...

Hyoga – Como assim, caso resolvido? E a minha mãe?

Policial – Bem... que sua mãe descanse em paz! Esse sujeito não voltará a vê-la.

Hyoga – Lógico que não vai. Mas como é que fica? Eu vou lá levar flores pra minha mamãe e de repente vejo aquele sujeito lá com ela... snif! Como acha que me senti? E VOCÊ QUER DEIXAR COMO ESTÁ? NÃO SE IMPORTA COM OS SENTIMENTOS DE MINHA MÃE!

Policial – Bom... na verdade eu... não posso fazer mais nada.

Hyoga – AAHHH! É SEMPRE ASSIM! VOCÊ É UM INÚTIL MESMO! ONDE É QUE ESTÁ A JUSTIÇA NO MUNDO? ONDE?

Camus – Calma, Hyoga...

Hyoga – VOCÊ ME PEDE CALMA, MESTRE, MAS NÃO SABE COMO FOI... COMO FOI... SNIF... AQUELE... ABEL... COM MINHA... MAMÃE... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Camus – Será que Hyoga poderia ter umas consultas com um psicólogo também?

Policial – Bom... acho que sim. Realmente... é uma boa idéia.

Hyoga – NÃO PRECISA! SNIF! SÓ EU ENTENDO A DOR DE ENCONTRAR A DOCE E INOCENTE MÃE... COM AQUELE MISERÁAAAAAVEL.

Máscara da morte – Isso é verdade. Acho que Abel num "atacou" a mãe morta de mais ninguém.

Hyoga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Camus – Vê se num piora as coisas.

Máscara da morte – Você ta falando comigo? Ta me dando sermão? Seu... piolhento!

Camus – Repita se for capaz.

Máscara da morte – Num sou gravador, seu bocó piolhento. Olha como o Tony ta coçando! – Aponta pro jegue que se coçava com a pata traseira.

Camus – Agora você vai ver! – Se prepara pra atacar.

Dohko – Parem com isso! Se querem brigar, ao menos esperem até ficarmos livres.

Camus – Você vai ver na saída...

Policial – Tem certeza que não quer um psicólogo?

Hyoga – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Não preciso! Snif! Mas em homenagem a minha mamãe, farei um discurso pra mostrar o meu amor... MAMÃE DO MEEEU CORAÇÃAO...

Aioros – Ah, num vai fazer nada não. Fora daqui.

Hyoga – Mas...

Aioros – Você ta tomando meu precioso tempo. Vá embora!

Hyoga – Mas eu não terminei o discurso.

Aioros – Termina em outro lugar.

Hyoga – Mas eu quero terminar aqui.

Aioros – VÁ EMBORA!

Hyoga – Snif... MAMÃE! AÍ VOU EU! ME ESPERE MAMÃE! NÃO SE SINTA SOZINHA, EU JÁ ESTOU INDO...

Aioros – VAI LOGO!

Hyoga olha pra Aioros com uma mistura de tristeza e raiva e vai embora.

Camus – Não precisava ter sido tão duro com ele.

Aioros – Ele tava enchendo saco. Mas chega de perder tempo, vamos ao assunto do carro – Olha pro policial impacientemente.

Policial – Certo. Pois bem... o carro pertence, à... – olha pra secretária.

Secretária – O que foi?

Policial – A quem pertence a limusine?

Secretária – Sei lá. É uma mulher aí...

Policial – Incompetente! - pega os papéis em cima da mesa e os lê.

Kanon – Não faça suspense. A quem pertence o carro?

Saga – Cala a boca, imbecil!

Kanon – Eu não! Cala a boca você.

Saga – Cala a boca você.

Kanon – Cala você.

Saga – Você que tem que calar.

Kanon – Não, é vo...

Policial – SILÊNCIO!

Todos - ...

Policial – A proprietária do carro é a milionária Saori Kido. A dona da fundação Galaar.

Miro – Eu já sabia, oras!

Policial – Que bom que já sabia de quem roubaram o carro.

Shura – Nós não roubamos!

Aldebaran – Pegamos emprestado.

Policial – Sem ela saber?

Aioros – Bom... isso não vem ao caso, né!

Policial – Isso É o caso.

#Estrada rumo à delegacia#

Saori estava em pé encostada no fusca e Tatsume trocando um pneu.

Saori – Que droga de noite! Só ta faltando mesmo é eu ser atropelada por um caminhão.

Passa um caminhão e atropela Saori. Tatsume vai correndo atrás do veículo desesperado, mas este não para e a deusa é arremessada num barranco na beira da estrada.

Tatsume – Oh, céus! Senhorita! Onde está você? Não morra, senhorita! - Dizia enquanto descia vagarosamente o barranco, tateando no mato.

Saori – Aaaii...

Tatsume – Oh... Senhorita, encontrei você. Cuidado pra não descer o morro rolando. Agarre minha mão.

Saori – E... nergúuu...me... no...

Tatsume – Não fale, senhorita. Eu a salvarei! – Agarra a mão de Saori e a arrasta de volta à estrada.

#Delegacia#

Mu – Acredite na gente. Não roubamos o carro. E a carteira falsa ganhamos num joguinho de tiro ao alvo, e era só brincadeira do Shaka. E os tiros... bem, nós precisávamos parar a kombi.

Policial – E eu esqueci de mencionar... que vocês tem uma multa por estacionar em ponto de ônibus.

Aldebaran – Manda pra Saori pagar.

Policial – Fácil, né! Roubar um carro, fazer de tudo com ele e o dono que se dane.

Saga – Nós não roubamos!

Shaka – Isso mesmo.

Dohko – Oh, Shaka voltou!

Máscara da morte – Ei, Shaka! Imita o Michael Jackson igual você tava fazendo ali fora quando desceu do carro.

Shaka – Cale-se Imbecil.

Aioria – É impressão minha ou ele voltou ao normal?

Shaka – Eu explicarei sobre o carro supostamente roubado.

Médico – Fizemos uma limpeza no estômago desse sujeito. Com a quantidade de droga que ingeriu deveria ter causado uma overdose, mas não me admira que esteja bem, se levar em conta o tipo de porcaria que ele come.

Shaka – O que como ou não, não lhe diz respeito. Agora mantenha-se quieto, porque eu estou falando.

Silencio absoluto.

Shaka – Bem... como deve saber, e se num souber, problema é seu, Saori Kido é patrocinadora do orfanato "Filhos das estrelas". Ela deixou a limusine no orfanato para serviços exclusivos de lá, e nós – faz um sinal abrangendo os cavaleiros – crianças órfãos, pegamos o carro e viemos passear nessa noite, até que descuidadamente o estacionamos em local errado. Espero que tenha entendido, pois agora precisamos ir. Passar bem – Diz se dirigindo à saída, mas um policial o barra.

Cavaleiros estão chocados com a explicação de Shaka.

Policial – Você disse... que vocês... são as CRIANÇAS órfãos do orfanato?

Shaka – Sim, algum problema?

Policial – Não estão um pouco crescidinhos pra se denominarem "crianças" e morarem em um orfanato não?

Shaka – Hum... eu não devo ter sido claro o suficiente. Eu quis dizer que éramos as crianças órfãos do orfanato. Crescemos lá, e mesmo cada um seguindo seu caminho, nos mantivemos unidos pra ajudar outras crianças órfãos como nós, que agora vivem lá. E só porque... por uma única noite pegamos o carro emprestado, nos acusam de roubo.

Aldebaran – Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... que história linda...

Saga () – Burro, não era para acreditar!

Aldebaran – E nos acusam só por que somos pobres! Snif!

O policial fica constrangido e emocionado.

Policial – Bem... não... não é isso... Bom... a história do carro realmente parece ser verdadeira, porque todos sabem que Saori Kido, patrocina o orfanato... Mas e o velho roxo ali?

Máscara da morte – Que velho? Aquilo é só uma estátua de anão de jardim que vamos lhe dar de presente.

Dohko – Não seja grosseiro! A muito tempo, na antiga civilização chinesa, um garoto chamou um homem velho de...

Shaka – Ele é o faxineiro do orfanato, que como caridade, resolvemos deixa-lo vir passear junto com a gente.

Policial – Ah, entendo...

Aioros – Ótimo! Agora nos devolva o carro, porque queremos ir embora.

Policial – Mas isso não os livra de uma multa...

Mu – Tudo bem, a Saori paga.

Policial – ... e também não os livra de ter atirado na Kombi.

Aioros – Mas foi a única medida desesperada que me veio em mente pra parar a Kombi!

Aioria – É, perdoa ele! Você também é humano, já deve ter tomado medidas desesperadas também.

Policial – Não estamos falando de mim, e atirar nas rodas de um veículo de guarda de trânsito é uma coisa muito grave.

Shaka – É nossa única acusação então? Atirar nas rodas de uma Kombi?

Policial – E não esqueci que você é um drogado.

Shaka – Não sou um drogado! Sou o ser mais próximo de Deus!

Policial – Ah, você também entra no joguinho do necrófilo... Sinto muito, mas se for assim, todos aqui são seres bem próximos de Deus enquanto o psicopata estiver aqui.

Shaka – Do que está falando?

Policial – Eu já perdi a paciência. Terminaremos de resolver isso pela manhã. Levem todos pra celas.

Aioros – Ah, não. Eu não vou perder minha única noite de folga, na cadeia.

O policial procura a secretária para fazer a ficha de cada um, mas ela tinha ido embora.

Policial – Cada um escreve o nome, data de nascimento e o crime que cometeu no papel que vou entregar.

Policiais tiram as algemas dos que ainda estavam com ela.

Afrodite – E aqueles que como eu, não cometeram crime nenhum?

Policial – Todos vocês cometeram crimes.

Máscara da morte – É pra colocar qual data de nascimento?

Policial – Como assim, qual?

Máscara da morte – Quer a data que eu nasci pela primeira vez... tipo, era um mulequinho. Ou quando nasci de novo, ressuscitei?

Policial – Ein! Coloca a data da primeira vez.

Miro – A data da primeira vez que eu beijei, ou a primeira vez que eu fiz aquilo que o Abel tava fazendo com a mãe do Hyoga?

Kanon – Você também comeu a mãe do Hyoga?

Camus – Não diga "comeu". É feio e vulgar.

Miro – Não. Eu quis dizer... com uma mulher viva, entende!

Policia – Coloca unicamente a primeira vez que você nasceu.

Miro – Mas eu não nasci pela segunda vez.

Policial – Mas ele falou...

Miro - Ressuscitar é diferente de nascer.

Máscara da morte – Num é não.

Miro – Claro que é!

Máscara da morte – Não, o caso é que depois da primeira vez, você já nasce grande.

Miro – Isso não é nascer, é ressuscitar.

Máscara da morte – Da no mesmo.

Miro – Lógico que não!

Os cavaleiros que terminaram de escrever iam entregando os papéis pro policial.

Policial – Ei, você!

Afrodite – O que foi?

Policial – Eu falei pra escrever, não desenhar rosas no papel.

Afrodite – Isso foi só pra enfeitar, querido. Eu escrevi ali no cantinho.

Policial – Ah, sim... Eeei!

Afrodite – O que foi agora?

Policial – Porque no lugar de crime você escreveu " Eu sou um anjo, meu bem. A única maldade que fiz foi tacar uma rosa no Shunzinho antes de me aproveitar dele".? O que significa?

Afrodite – Meu crime foi o desperdício. Ah, não me olhe assim. Foi você quem pediu pra escrever...

Policial – ...

Shaka entrega.

Policial – Que ta escrito aqui?

Shaka – Está escrito em indiano. Se num sabe ler, num é da minha conta.

Policial – Mas...

Shaka – Você não especificou em que idioma era pra ser escrito.

Aioria entrega.

Policial – Você rabiscou no papel...

Aioria – Desenhei!

Policial – Mas não escreveu nada!

Aioria – Eu não gosto muito de escrever.

Policial – Mas eu preciso que você escreva!

Aioria – Desenhei um leão. – Sorri orgulhoso.

Policial – Não me importa o que você dese... Isso não é um leão.

Aioria – É sim. Meu irmão ta vindo aí. Se juntar o papel dele e o meu, forma um leão com um arco e flecha, ta vendo?

Policial – Ah, você também desenhou...

Aioros – Sim! Bonito, né?

Policial – Sim, muito bonito, mas nada me interessa os desenhos. Escrevam o que pedi.

Aioros – Não tem mais espaço.

Policial – Arrumem!

Máscara da morte entrega.

Policial – Você!

Máscara da morte – Que é?

Policial – Não escreva seu apelido, e sim o seu nome.

Máscara da morte – Mas "Máscara da morte" é meu nome, ué!

Policial – Ninguém se chama Máscara da morte. Isso é um apelido.

Máscara da morte – Não é um apelido, é meu nome.

Policial – Posso ver sua identidade?

Máscara da morte – Serve a carteirinha pra entrar no santuário?

Policial – Que santuário?

Máscara da morte – De Atena. Agora fizeram carteirinhas, porque antes todo mundo entrava lá e tava uma zorra... igual essa delegacia aqui.

Policial – Serve... #Deve ser algum club que ele freqüenta#

Máscara da morte entrega a carteirinha. Em frente a palavra nome, lia-se "Mascara da morte Xuxu"

Máscara da morte – Viu só? Foi o nome que minha mamãe me deu. Nem adianta inventar que me chamo, Joãozinho, Genovevo, porque esse aí é meu nome.

Policial – É... to vendo...

Dohko – A arte da escrita é uma história muito bonita que vem desde a era dos homens das cavernas e começa quando...

Todos – Não queremos ouvir!

Dohko – Unf...

Mu havia escrito tanto em seu papelzinho, que não cabia mais nada, e ao insistir em escrever tudo que queria, acabou escrevendo palavra em cima de palavra e não dava pra ler nada. Aldebaran resolveu escrever na língua do "P", Saga e Kanon, comeram seus papéis. Dohko não se lembrava como escrevia, Miro e Shura fizeram aviõezinhos e Camus um barco, do qual insistia em querer dar de presente pra Hyoga. O policial desistiu e mandou que os levassem pras celas mesmo sem saber o nome deles.

Máscara da morte – O TONY VEM COMIGO! AHHHHHH! DEVOLVAM O TONY!

Policial – Ele vai pra associação protetora do animais pela manhã. Agora vou tranca-lo numa jaula nos fundos da delegacia.

Camus – Ótimo. Que esse bicho fique bem longe de mim.

Tony se solta do policial que o levava, corre até Camus e lhe da um coice. O cavaleiro de aquário também se solta do policial que o levava e parte pra cima do jegue.

Máscara da morte – VAI, TONY, ACABA COM ELE!

Saga e Kanon – PORRADA! PORRADA! PORRADA!

Chegam mais policiais que separam Camus do Jegue e levam cada um pra sua cela.

Afrodite – NÃAAAAOOOO! EU EXIJO IR PRA CELA FEMININA! NÃO QUERO FICAR PERTO DESSES BRUTAMONTES FEDIDOS!

Policial – Leva esse infeliz pra cela feminina por essa noite. Não quero mais problemas.

Miro – EU NÃO ENTRO NESSAS CELAS! ESTÃO CHEIAS DE BICHAS LOUCAS E SAFADAS QUE VÃO QUERER SE APROVEITAR DE MIM!

Afrodite – Bichas loucas e... safadas? NÃOOOOOOO! ME LEVEM PRA CELA DOS HOMENS! EU SOU HOMEM, ME LEVEM PRA LÁ!

Levam Afrodite pra mesma cela de Miro.

Policial – E agora como vou saber dos casos que tenho que resolver se a inútil da secretária foi embora! To perdido!

Shaka – Podemos fazer um acordo. # Sinto o cosmo fraco de Saori vindo nessa direção. Deve estar vindo dizer que o carro foi roubado.#

Policial – O que está fazendo aqui? Todos já foram levados pra celas.

Shaka – Não importa o fato de eu não estar lá. O caso é que se você soltar a gente logo... Afinal as mesmas pessoas que me drogaram, deram o revólver pro Aioros, dizendo ser de brinquedo. E ele, muito inocente, atirou. #Oh, Buda, perdoe-me por tantas mentiras#

Policial – Verdade? Bem... isso será melhor investigado pela manhã.

Shaka – Mas como eu dizia... se antecipar o que vai acontecer, ou seja, nos soltar agora, ligo pra uma amiga minha que é secretária e poderá ficar aqui esta noite te ajudando.

Policial – Ah... bem... #eu to mesmo precisando# Mas isso é chantagem.

Shaka – Não... longe de mim fazer chantagem. É um acordo. #Droga, Saori está muito perto#

Policial – Hum... em quanto tempo sua amiga chega aqui.

Shaka – Em uns 5 minutos.

Policial – Bom... vocês são inocentes mesmo, né...

Shaka – Claro!

Policial - ...e... são órfãos do orfanato da Saori... não podem mesmo ser criminosos...

Shaka – Claro que não.

Policial – Então estamos de acordo. Pode usar o telefone e ligar pra sua amiga que vou trazer seus amigos.

Shaka pega o telefone e finge fazer uma ligação, enquanto rezava pra conseguir sair antes de Saori chegar.

Miro – Que inferno!

Afrodite – Paraíso! Ai, me levem de volta pra cela!

Aioros – Shaka, o que você fez? Ah, não importa, mas eu te agradeço.

Máscara da morte – Tony, cadê você? - Olhando desesperado em volta procurando o jegue, até que o vê encarando Camus, que encarava o jegue. Os dois rosnavam, mas se mantiveram quietos.

Kanon – Gente, o Saga ta estranho.

Saga – Grrrrrrrrrr... – olhos ficando vermelho e cabelos ficando prata.

Mu – O que aconteceu com ele?

Kanon – Ele ta nervoso assim desde que um dos caras lá passou a mão na bunda dele.

Policial – A limusine está logo aí na frente. É só a sua amiga chegar e já podem ir.

Shaka – Precisamos ir antes da minha amiga chegar.

Policial – Haha... não tente me enganar, rapaz! E se deixo vocês irem e ela num vier?

Dohko – Que amiga, Shaka?

Shaka – Uma que vocês conhecem bem... Atena...

O pânico é geral entre os cavaleiros. O jegue também se apavora.

Mu – Sim, estou sentindo o cosmo dela...

Saga – O cosmo... Argh... o cosmo de... Atena...grrrrrr... EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ ATENA, VOCÊ VAI VER!

Saga se transforma em Ares.

Saga – HEHEHEHAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... ESTÁ VINDO DIRETO PRA BOCA DO LOBO! Onde tem uma faca aqui?

Kanon – O que é isso? O que aconteceu com ele? Ta diferente e... o cosmo dele aumentou. Meu irmão diginvolveu para...

Aioros – ARES!

Kanon – Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Eu também quero diginvolver!

Shura – Agora sei o que Abel tanto olhava em Saga. Ele percebeu que Ares estava prestes a dominar o corpo dele outra vez. Deuses se entendem.

Aioros – ARES NÃAAAAOOO! ARES E ATENA SÃO MEUS PIORES PESADELOS! TIREM ELE DAQUIII!

Ares – Onde tem uma faca? – Vai até o vidro para emergência, quebra e tira um machadinho. – Isso vai ter que servir.

Logo após o vidro ser quebrado, o alarme de emergência ressoa. Os policiais o desligam.

Policial – Pouco me importa se são loucos ou pertencem a algum grupo de teatro. Só quero a minha secretária substituta.

Shaka – Acabou de chegar. – Aponta pra um fusca que estacionava ao lado da delegacia.

Policial – Ah... Sim, vejo uma moça la dentro... qual o nome dela?

Shaka – Pergunta pra ela. Diz saindo da delegacia e correndo pra limusine, onde já estavam Aioros, Máscara da morte e Tony.

Kanon, Miro e Aldebaran arrastavam Ares pra longe do fusca e o jogam na limusine. Aioria que estava no volante, deu a partida e sumiram de vista. Saori, por sua vez, saiu meia arrebentada do fusca e se dirigiu à recepção, onde o policial a aguardava ansiosamente.

Saori – Anda rápido, retardado. Eu fui atropelada e você que fica de moleza aí.

Tatsume – Sim, senhorita!

Saori e Tatsume entram na recepção.

Policial – Que bom que pôde vir. Eu estava mesmo precisando.

Saori olha pra trás imaginando que o policial falava com outra pessoa.

Saori – Está falando comigo?

Policial – Claro! E quem é ele?

Saori – Meu capacho... digo, mordomo.

Policial – Ah... é, mas...

Saori – Preciso fazer a denuncia de um roubo.

Policial – Roubo? Mas... a secretária...

Saori sorri graciosamente e faz pose de garotinha indefesa enquanto falava de forma meiga.

Saori – Eu sou Saori Kido, a neta do meu avô... digo, neta do milionário Mitsumasa Kido, dona da fundação Galar. Eu que organizei aquela luta no coliseu, onde corajosos cavaleiros disputaram uma urna com armadura de ouro.

Policial – Eu sei de quem você ta falando. Fui nesse torneio.

Saori – Pois bem, então gostaria deixar registrado o roubo do meu carro, porque como você deve imaginar, eu, como a dona de uma fundação, não tenho tempo de me preocupar com essas coisas.

O policial olha Saori de cima em baixo. Seu olhar demora no vestido sujo e meio rasgado da garota, o cabelo despenteado e alguns hematomas nos braços. E depois da uma olhadinha no fusca em que a menina chegou.

Policial – Sim, entendi... Seu carro foi roubado. Mas... porque você se diz ser Saori Kido?

Saori (agora sorrindo de maneira forçada) – Porque eu sou, Saori Kido!

Tatsume – Sim, é verdade. E eu sou o mordomo dela.

Policial – Ah, sim... Olha, menina... não tenho tempo pra brincadeiras. Vá logo pra mesa de secretária, que já vou lhe dizer o que fazer.

Saori – Como?

Policial – Não fique aí parada!

Saori – Mas... roubaram meu carro e eu sou...

Policial – Depois que Saori Kido organizou aquele torneio, ela ficou mais famosa e desde então, várias garotas começaram a se vestir igual a ela e usar perucas roxas.

Saori – Está insinuando que eu...

Policial – Até que sua fantasia num ta muito ruim. Até pintou um cabo de vassoura de dourado... – Diz olhando o cetro dourado.

Tstsume – Não é um cabo de vassoura!

Policial – Não me importa se é um cabo de vassoura ou um pedaço de bambu. O caso é que devia desencardir o vestido e arrumar um carro mais elegante do que um fusca todo arrebentado, pra se passar pela milionária senhorita Kido.

Saori – É o que estou dizendo. Roubaram minha limusine.

Policial – Sim, sim... eu já entendi o joguinho que você ta fazendo. Mas como eu disse, não tenho tempo pra brincadeira. Preciso que comece logo a trabalhar. E tire essa peruca ridícula da cabeça! – Puxa o cabelo de Saori – Oh, você é fã mesmo! Resolveu pintar o cabelo ao invés de colocar peruca. Os jovens de hoje estão cada vez mais ridículos.

O policial some de vista, deixando Saori estarrecida parada na recepção e Tatsume não se atrevendo a dizer nada.

# Em alguma rua da cidade#

Aioria – Pra onde vamos?

Ares – Matar Atena!

Aioria – Hoje não.

Ares – Não ouse me desobedecer, seu traidor! Acha que esqueci que você é irmão do traidor Aioros?

Aioros – Presente! – Diz levantando a mão.

Ares – Oh, você ta aqui! – um pouco surpreso. – Merda!

Aioros – Você sabe que eu num vou com a tua cara.

Ares – Nem eu com a sua.

Aioros – Então vem com essa história de traidor de novo e eu te arrebento.

Ares – Acha que eu, o grande Ares tem medo de um perdedor como você? Hehehehahahahuahuahuahua...

Aioros – Seu farsante!

Máscara da morte – Sem risada maligna, por favor. Está assustando o Tony. – Mostra o jegue encolhido.

Ares – Eu conheço o seu cosmo! – Encarando o jegue.

Máscara da morte – Não fale com o Tony!

Ares – É o cosmo semelhante ao de Atena!

Kanon – Quando você vai devolver meu irmão?

Ares – Hehehe... nunca! Hahahhahahaha...

Kanon – Melhor assim.

Ares – Olha o que encontrei! – Diz tirando algo de dentro do bolso.

Kanon – É melhor você num mexer no Pom Pom não...

Ares – Eu lembro desse pato!

Dohko – Obvio... Sempre esteve com ele...

Ares – Eu nunca entendi porque esse pato me persegue.

Kanon – É você que persegue o pato.

Ares – Ahhhhh! HHEHEHEHAHAHA...

Aioros – Sem risada maligna dessa vez.

Ares – Você interrompeu minha risada maligna!

Aioros – Que bom, ne!

Ares – Nunca mais interrompa minha risada maligna!

Aioros – Cale a boca...

Ares – Me dêem uma adaga. Vou cortar o pato e executar o meu antigo plano pra matar Atena.

Shura – Que plano?

Ares - Colocar uma adaga dentro do pato e dar de presente pra Atena. Quando ela pegá-lo, a adaga disparará direto em seu coração. HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAHUAAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Máscara da morte – Ooolhaaa... O plano é legal!

Ares – Eu sou um gênio!

Kanon – Se cortar o pato, você morre.

Afrodite – Que coisa meiga! Kanon matará o homem que destruir o brinquedinho preferido do irmão – Emocionado.

Kanon – Eu num vou matar ninguém. Eu quis dizer que o Saga se suicida se perceber que "ele mesmo" assassinou Pom Pom.

Ares – Hum... não devo dar motivos pra despertar Saga, ou então não terei livre acesso no seu corpo. Vou me livrar do pato.

Kanon – Num faz isso não, eu to dizendo...

Ares segura o pato do lado de fora da janela.

Kanon – Sério, num faz isso...

Ares – Fica tranqüilo, so to deixando o pato tomar um ar.

Aioria faz uma curva e a mão de Ares bate num poste, deixando o pato cair.

Ares – Ai, minha mão! – Olhando pra Aioria como se ele fosse culpado.

Aioria – Fica enfiando o braço pra fora e problema é seu se ficar sem ele.

Ares enfia a cabeça pra fora da janela e olha pra trás.

Ares – O pato caiu.

Kanon – Desde que Saga num me culpe depois...

Ares – Não... tipo... o pato caiu. – Olhando preocupado pra todos.

Mu – Nós vimos.

Ares – É... mas... ah. – Diz olhando pra frente, sério.

Shaka – Eu gostaria de saber pra onde estamos indo.

Aioria – Eu também.

Camus – Como assim? Você ta dirigindo sem rumo?

Aioria – Bem.. eu so estou afastando máximo da Saori...

Dohko – Conheço a história de um jovem que seguiu sem rumo e ficou...

Saga – POM POOOOOOOOOOOM! – Saga tinha voltado ao normal e se joga pela janela do carro. Cai rolando no chão, se levanta desesperado e volta o caminha correndo.

Shura – Melhor parar e espera-lo voltar.

Aioria encosta o carro perto da ciclovia. Poucos segundos depois Ares aparece, e entra no carro parecendo confuso. Aioria da a partida.

Ares – Porque eu estava correndo?

Dohko – Bom... é que...

Ares – Já sei! Vocês tentaram se livrar de mim e me jogaram pra fora do carro!

Aioria – Se tivéssemos feito isso, eu não teria parado o carro pra esperar você.

Ares – Unf! Você é um trai... – Olha pra Aioros que o fitava com ódio. – Um traíra, isso sim.

Aioria – Sou o que?

Shaka – O caso é que você é um deus pobre coitado que fica possuindo o corpo desse infeliz porque num pode vir pra Terra com seu próprio corpo...

Ares – Ora seu...

Shaka – Quieto que eu não terminei... e que tacou o pato pela janela, e o Saga voltou à consciência, se jogou fora do carro, buscou o pato e quando voltou, é você de novo.

Ares – Ah, então foi isso. Esse pato é perigoso demais – Guardando-o novamente no bolso.

#Delegacia#

Depois de começar a destruir a delegacia, Saori, convencida por Tatsume de que destruir o local mancharia sua reputação, volta com sua antiga idéia de reclamar com a ONU, e vai rumo ao aeroporto.

# Rua bem longe da que Saori está #

Aioria – Da pra dizer pra onde vamos?

Afrodite – Que tal um cassino?

Dohko – Cassino não! Eu conheço uma história de um grupo de amigos que foram em um cassino e quando...

Shura – Sim, vamos a um cassino!

Dohko – Bem, como eu dizia, quando o grupo de amigos chegou...

Ares – Cala a boca, velhão! – Dando um tapa na nuca de Dohko, que cai do assento ao chão.

Ares – Cassino... hehehe... mulheres me dando vinho... hehehehahaha... eu matando Atena.. HEHEHAHAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Aldebaran – Estão todos de acordo que devemos ir num cassino?

Quase todos – Sim!

Camus – Eu não...

Máscara da morte – Você num conta. Então rumo ao cassino, Aioria!

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oie!

Primeiramente agradeço muuuuito a todos que estão acompanhando a fic. É com muita satisfação que continuo, ao saber que estão gostando. Em dois capítulos recebi quase o mesmo tanto de reviews que recebi ao todo nos 7 capítulos de Naquela Noite, e isso é muito gratificante pra mim.

Perdoem os erros de escrita caso tenha. Não estou conseguindo me obrigar a reler a fic pra fazer uma revisão. São 49 páginas de Word, espero que não tenha ficado cansativa. Se tiver, me avisem e escrevo os próximos capítulos menores.

Tomara que esteja ao agrado de todos. A opinião de vocês é muito importante.

Até !

Talita Sagittarius.


	4. Sinfonia Infernal

Cap. 04 – Sinfonia Infernal. 

# No carro#

Camus – Cassino não...

Ares – Cassino sim!

Camus – Não...

Máscara da morte – Cala a boca!

Camus – Não ouse falar assim comigo!

Máscara da morte – Vá beber merda.

Camus – Quem vai beber é você. – Se prepara pra congelar Máscara da morte, que se prepara pra jogá-lo no inferno.

Dohko – Quieto os dois. Dentro do carro não! Esperem chegarmos no cassino pra se matarem.

Silêncio.

Kanon – Já chegou?

Aioria – Não.

Kanon – Ta chegando?

Aioria – Já vou avisando que não dirijo sob pressão.

Kanon – Eu só quis saber se ta chegando...

Aioria – Sei lá.

Mu – Como assim? Você não sabe onde fica o cassino?

Aioria – Não.

Shura – Anta!

Aldebaran – Jumento!

Miro – Burro!

Aioria – É leão.

Shaka – Não foi isso que quiseram dizer.

Aioros – Você está dando voltinhas sem saber onde fica o cassino?

Aioria – Bem... Não exatamente...

Ares – Por isso eu tive a impressão de já ter visto aquele supermercado pela quarta vez em meia hora...

Dohko – E porque não disse antes?

Ares – Pensei que fosse deja-vu.

Camus – Por quatro vezes em meia hora?

Ares – Er... ah, num enche!

Afrodite – Ai, um supermercado! – Olhos brilhando.

Shaka – Desiste, não vamos entrar.

Aioros – Aioria, como pretende chegar no cassino desse jeito?

Aioria – Ah, eu tava seguindo pela cidade até encontrar um por acaso...

Shura – Toupeira!

Aldebaran – Cabeça de bagre!

Miro – Pikachu!

Todos olham pra Miro com desprezo.

Miro – Que foi?

Ares – Olha aí o supermercado de novo.

Máscara da morte – Olha, Tony... como o Aioria é burro! É a quinta volta no quarteirão que ele dá e pensa que ta seguindo em frente.

Aioria (envergonhado) – Não é isso! Eu... Eu voltei propositalmente pra... er...

Kanon – Pra quê, ein? Ah, conta outra...

Aioria – Porque o Afrodite queria entrar no supermercado!

Afrodite – Ai, que gentil! – Abraçando Aioria por trás junto com o banco e só pára quando o cavaleiro de Leão quase bate o carro.

Mu – Que decepção, amigo...

Aioria – Que foi?

Dohko – Perdemos você pro lado negro da força...

Aioria – An? – Estacionando o carro no estacionamento do supermercado.

Aioros – Devia ter me contado. Eu aceito você como é, irmão!

Aioria – O que estão querendo dizer com isso?

Shaka – Que você tem um caso com Afrodite.

Afrodite – Verdade, querido? – Voltando a abraçar Aioria por trás embora o banco ficasse entre eles.

Aioria – LÓGICO QUE NÃO!

Camus – Não grite!

Ares – Eu num vim pra Terra pra ver essas putarias não. – Olha Afrodite acariciando o braço de Aioria que o empurrava. – Onde estão as mulheres semi-nuas que vão me dar vinho? – Olhando em volta, no estacionamento.

Kanon – Não tem isso aqui. O Aioria quer ir no supermercado pra agradar a namorada.

Afrodite – Ah, num fala assim que eu fico sem jeito – Sorrindo feliz.

Aioria – O próximo que insinuar que tenho um caso com isso – Aponta Afrodite que tava todo sorridente – Eu juro que pulverizo.

Os cavaleiros entendem o recado e decidem se calar.

Shaka - O que vamos fazer nesse lugar?

Miro – Se ta na chuva é pra se molhar. Vamos dar uma volta no supermercado então.

Shaka – O ditado é "Se ta no inferno, abrace o capeta"

Dohko – Da no mesmo. Se querem tanto ir no supermercado vamos agora.

Afrodite – Ai que emoção!

Os cavaleiros e o jegue descem do carro e entram no supermercado.

Shaka – Não da no mesmo. Se disser que está no inferno e aproveitar pra abraçar o capeta...

Miro – É um ditado popular de mal gosto. Prefiro o da chuva.

Shaka – Cale-se que não terminei de explicar. E o capeta...

Miro – Cale-se você! Se quer abraçar o capeta o problema é seu, porque prefiro me molhar.

Afrodite – Eu lembro quando Shaka quis abraçar o capeta.

Shaka – A conversa ainda num chegou no puteiro.

Afrodite – Você ta me chamando de puta?

Miro – Lógico que ele ta. Hunf... e ainda prefere abraçar o capeta...

Shaka – Seu ditado popular é sem lógica, pois o certo seria "Se está na chuva, use um guarda-chuva".

Miro – E se não tiver guarda-chuva?

Afrodite – Eu não sou puta não, viu?

Shaka – Se não tiver guarda-chuva, entre em baixo de um toldo.

Miro – E onde vou arrumar um toldo?

Shaka – Esse supermercado mesmo tem um.

Miro – E se eu num tiver perto de um supermercado?

Shaka – Nas padarias também tem toldos.

Miro – E se num tiver uma padaria?

Shaka – Aí você corre e...

Kanon – Calem a boca! Em vez de ficarem aí dizendo asneiras, ajudem a segurar o Ares.

Ares tinha aberto uma garrafa de vinho e agora tomava despreocupadamente enquanto Dohko tentava impedi-lo.

Shaka – Eu não digo asneiras. Você que não tem cérebro suficiente pra participar de uma importante discussão sobre as lógicas de ditados populares.

Kanon – Como é que é?

Shaka – E ainda é surdo. Tsc, tsc...

Kanon da um soco na cabeça de Shaka, que abre os olhos, fazendo todos que estavam na frente, ou seja, Kanon, Ares, Dohko, as garrafas de vinho e um tiozinho que tava passando voarem longe.

Aldebaran – Olha o que você fez... OLHA BEM O QUE VOCÊ FEZ!

Shaka – Já vi, e daí?

Aioros – E daí que estão vindo seguranças e se eu tiver que voltar na delegacia, eu juro que mato você nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

Shaka – Você não conseguiria.

Aioros – Quer a prova?

Shaka – Óbvio.

Aioros – É óbvio que sim ou é óbvio que não?

Shaka – É óbvio que é óbvio que sim...

Aioros e Shaka preparam pra se pegarem na porrada.

Aioria – Sem querer ser chato, mas acho que deviam adiar a briga.

Shaka – É natural que queira salvar seu irmão fracote.

Aioros – Você vai engolir suas palavras!

Aioria – Agora você vai apanhar, Shaka. Ninguém chama meu irmão de fracote.

Mu – Aioria, você não ta ajudando...

Segurança – O que ta acontecendo aqui? – Olha das garrafas quebradas e de Ares, Kanon e Dohko cobertos de vinho, aos outros cavaleiros.

Camus – Foi o jegue.

Máscara da morte – Como é que é?

Segurança – Como deixaram esse jegue entrar aqui? É proibido entrar com animais.

Camus – Pois é.

Máscara da morte – Se levarem o Tony, vão ter que me levar também!

Máscara da morte é colocado pra fora junto com o jegue.

Máscara da morte (batendo no vidro das "janelas" do supermercado) - Eu vou voltar, ein! Vocês tão tudo fudid#.

Seguranças vão na direção do cavaleiro de câncer, que corre.

Segurança – Quem é o responsável pelo jegue, que vai pagar os estragos?

Camus – É o maluco que tava batendo nos vidros. Não temos nada a ver com eles não.

Segurança – Porque ele – indica Ares – Está bebendo a mercadoria sem pagar?

Dohko – Er... an... é pra num desperdiçar. Ta tudo quebrado mesmo, né? Hehehe...

Segurança – Não pode fazer isso. Vou chamar o gerente.

Dohko – Não precisa. Ele já parou. – Aponta pra Ares que corria atrás de uma mulher, com cara de tarado.

O Segurança se afasta desconfiado.

Aioros – E a nossa briga?

Shaka – Que briga?

Aioria – Se fazendo de sonso pra fugir da luta, ein!

Shaka – Eu não brigo, eu luto.

Aioros – Que seja! – Se prepara pra lutar.

Mu – Já ta difícil sair da confusão que Ares nos meteu. Vê se não piora as coisas.

Afrodite – Quem meteu? Quem?

Shaka – Pode deixar. Eu os matarei rapidamente.

Miro – Esse cara é insuportável... – Olhando Shaka com desprezo.

Shaka – Se num gostou, dane-se.

Miro – Ninguém fala assim com o poderoso, gostoso, lindo, sarado, tudo de bom: Miro de escorpião.

Shaka – Mas eu não falei com esse cara. Falei com você.

Kanon – O escorpião de merda.

Miro – EU VOU TE ARREBENTAR SE ME CHAMAR ASSIM DE NOVO.

Kanon – Perdão, eu disse errado.

Miro – Ta perdoado. O nobre, bondoso e lindo Miro de escorpião sabe perdoar.

Kanon – Não é escorpião de merda. É escorpiãozinho de merda.

Miro – Filho da Saori!

Kanon – Num ofende a mãe!

Aioros – Espera aí... Eu pego o Shaka e o Miro pega o Kanon.

Afrodite – Ninguém quer me pegar não?

Shura – Não é uma boa idéia lutar aqui.

Aldebaran – Porque não? Eu já até comprei a pipoca.

Ares – Como o bom Deus da guerra que sou, já estou até vendendo os bilhetes de apostas.

Aioria – Eu aposto no meu irmão.

Ares – Custa $1,00 o bilhete.

Aioria – Ah, ta muito caro... Me vende fiado.

Ares – Se num tem dinheiro, num tem bilhete.

Shaka – Me da um bilhete. Eu aposto em mim.

Ares – Cadê o dinheiro.

Shaka – O Dohko paga.

Dohko – Eu? Porque?

Shaka – Porque você tem cara de quem esconde grana.

Dohko – Mas eu sou pobre. Nem tenho dinheiro pra comprar um chapéu novo.

Shaka – Mentira! Você fica sentado nos 5 picos o dia todo pra vigiar seu cofre.

Dohko – Que cofre?

Shaka – O que você fica sentado em cima.

Miro – Puxa... Eu pensei que ele ficava sentado lá, pra impedir que poluíssem a cachoeira.

Dohko – Não sejam ridículos! Eu ficava lá pra vigiar os espectros de Hades.

Shaka – Ahhh! Então é na tumba dos espectros que está seu cofre!

Dohko – Eu não tenho um cofre!

Shaka – Então onde guarda a fortuna que você vigia?

Dohko – Eu não tenho fortuna.

Mu – Shaka, se o Dohko tivesse algum dinheiro... ele já teria mudado a cara.

Dohko – Mu!

Shura – Porque mugiu?

Shaka – Verdade...

Afrodite – Ah, mas nem todo botox do mundo daria um jeito nesse velho aí... O jeito é sair da casca e virar o garotão sarado de novo.

Dohko – Ora seus... seus... Quero ver quando tiverem a minha idade.

Afrodite – Mas agora inventaram uns creminhos anti-rugas com colágeno que fazem milagres. Pena pra você que quando era jovem num tinha isso.

Kanon – É que dinossauros não ligavam pra essas coisas.

Dohko – Eu não sou do tempo dos dinossauros!

Kanon – Ah, é... eu quis dizer homens das cavernas.

Dohko – Também não!

Afrodite – Eu vou dar uma voltinha por aí... – Se dirige à sessão de produtos de beleza.

Ares – Vocês vão ou não comprar os bilhetes?

Shaka – O Dohko num quer pagar...

Camus – Acho melhor não lutarem aqui. Não to afim de voltar pra delegacia. – Olha pros seguranças que estavam de olho nos cavaleiros.

Shaka – E a Saori ta lá...

Ares – Atena! Eu quero matar Atena!

Mu – Depois...

Ares – Não! Agora! Eu vou... eu vou... eu vou andar no carrossel.

Aioros – Quê?

O cabelo de Ares fica azul.

Saga – Um carrossel! Tem um carrossel aqui... Onde estamos?

Kanon – Ah... Saga! Até que enfim! Aquilo é um mini parque que tem nesse supermercado.

Saga – O que? Kanon, você pode pegar o cavalinho preto. A gente sempre brigava por ele...

Kanon – Eu não quero andar no carrossel.

Saga – Quer sim.

Kanon – Não quero!

Saga – Eu sei que você quer!

Kanon – Eu não quero. Você que quer.

Saga – Confessa... Você ta louco pra correr, montar no cavalinho e ficar girando a noite toda.

Kanon - ...

Saga – Confessa, vai...

Kanon – Ta bom, ta bom... Mas eu fico com o preto!

Saga e Kanon correm pro carrossel.

Aioros – UAU! Olhem isso! Minha nossa!

Aioria – O que foi? – Indo pra parte de CDs onde Aioros estava gritando todo animado.

Aioros – É o novo CD dos Infernais! – Olhando pro CD com os olhos brilhando e sorriso até a orelha.

Aioria – Não conheço.

Aioros – NÃO? Céus... você num sabe o que ta perdendo. Quanto tem de dinheiro?

Aioria – Vou ver. – Revirando os bolsos.

Dohko – Banda horrível essa aí.

Aioros – Horrível é sua cara feia de múmia.

Dohko – Me respeite!

Aioros – Não ofenda minha banda favorita.

Aioria – Tenho 25 centavos.

Aioros – Só isso?

Aioria – Sim. Achei caído no templo de Atena essa manhã quando Saori me obrigou a polir sua estátua.

Aioros – Assim num da! O CD custa $19,99. Aioria, você tem que começar a cobrar da Marin!

Aioria – Como é?

Aioros – Bem, não importa. Me da os 25 centavos . Agora só preciso conseguir $19,74.

Aioria – Não vou dar meus 25 centavos. Estou juntando pra comprar uma aliança de ouro pra Marin.

Aioros – E ao todo quanto você já tem?

Aioria – 25 centavos.

Aioros – Me ajuda a comprar o CD,que depois eu te ajudo a comprar a aliança.

Aioria – Ta bem... – Entrega os $0,25

Aioros – Shaka, quanto você tem?

Shaka – Não vou te dar nada.

Aioros – Mas eu quero muito comprar esse CD!

Shaka – Não tenho nada haver com isso. – Saindo de perto.

Aioros – Aldebaran!

Aldebaran – Sou pobre.

Aioros – Me da dinheiro! Eu deixo você escutar o CD, eu te empresto, copio pra você...

Aldebaran – Eu nem conheço a banda.

Aioros – Você vai gostar. Eu gravo a novela das oito quando você num puder ver...

Aldebaran – Olha, eu não...

Aioros – É POR UMA CAUSA NOBRE! VOCÊ TA NEGANDO DINHEIRO PRA MIM QUE SOU SEU AMIGO... SÓ PORQUE EU SOU UM POBRE EXPLORADO, CHEIO DE FOME, QUE NÃO TEM NADA NA VIDA!

Aldebaran – Mas eu também...

Aioros - OS POBRES NÃO PODEM REALIZAR SEUS SONHOS? É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER? QUE SOU CONDENADO À INFELICIDADE ATÉ A MORTE?

Aldebaran – Tudo bem, pegue. – Entrega $3,00 pra Aioros – É tudo o que tenho.

Aioros – Hunf! – Pegando o dinheiro.

Aioria – Eu não sabia que sofria assim... snif. Pegue esses $5,00 que eu tava escondendo.

Aioros – Maldito.

Ao escutarem a gritaria de Aioros, pessoas se comovem e colocam moedas no chapéu de Dohko, que Aioros estava fazendo de recipiente para esmolas.

Algum tempo depois...

Aioros – Faltam $8,54. – Olhando pra Camus como se o cobrasse.

Camus – E eu com isso? Não olhe pra mim, que não tenho dinheiro.

Aioros – Mentiroso! Eu sei que sua mãe manda dinheiro pra você.

Camus – Mandava. Com Saori interceptando minhas cartas, não recebo nada já faz uns dez anos. E você sabe que não podemos ter conta em banco.

Aioros – Maldita Saori... Miro!

Miro – Eu já te dei dinheiro. Não tenho mais.

Aioros – Ah, é... Cadê Afrodite?

Aioria – Afrodite pode até te dar dinheiro, mas vai quer "algo" em troca.

Aioros – É melhor não mexer com ele...

Enquanto Aioros oferecia seus serviços pro gerente do supermercado, os outros cavaleiros passeavam, olhando as mercadorias. 10 minutos depois, entram na loja dois indivíduos muito suspeitos. Um estava enrolado em um lençol branco e usava um grande chapéu florido que ocultava parte do rosto. A outra(?) usava um chapéu florido ainda maior, um longo vestido roxo estampado de bolas amarelas e uma sandália de salto alto. Cambaleava muito ao andar. Era extremamente desengonçada.

Miro – O que Máscara da morte e Tony fazem vestidos daquele jeito?

Camus – Estão querendo fazer o jegue se passar por gente pra permanecer no supermercado.

Ao tentar manter-se em duas patas, o jegue cambaleia mais e cai, mas rapidamente é levantado por Máscara da morte.

Camus – Palhaços!

Máscara da morte – Eu te conheço?

Miro – Roubaram as roupas de algum varal?

Máscara da morte – Na verdade assaltamos umas velhinhas ali fora.

Camus – Deplorável!

Máscara da morte – Ninguém pediu sua opinião. Saiam do caminho que Tony e eu vamos dar umas voltas.

Camus – Eu vou denunciar vocês!

Máscara da morte – Faça isso e você vai acordar com os peixes e parecer que foi acidente.

Afrodite – Acordar comigo? Claro, querido!

Máscara da morte – Não foi o que quis dizer, mas também serve.

O jegue cai de novo e é levantado por Máscara a morte.

Camus – Não me sujeito às suas ameaças sem fundamento.

Máscara da morte e Tony vão rumo a um corredor. Camus vai decidido até um segurança.

Aioros – Eu posso varrer o supermercado todo por apenas $8,54.

Segurança – Já disse que não precisamos. Tem faxineiros contratados já.

Aioros – Mas eles não cobram só $8,54.

Segurança – Vá resolver isso com o gerente.

Aioros – Falei com ele, mas ele não quis.

Segurança – Então saia daqui e pare de me perturbar.

Aioros – Então me da algum dinheiro. Eu quero comprar esse CD. – Mostra o CD.

Camus – Quero fazer uma denúncia.

Segurança – Diga.

Camus – Tem um...

Aioros – Eu cheguei primeiro. Espera sua vez aí.

Segurança – Já terminei com você. – Se vira pra Camus – Pode falar.

Camus – É que tem um...

Aioros – Terminou nada! E o meu dinheiro?

Segurança – Não vou dar. Saia logo daqui.

Aioros - ...

Camus – Entrou um...

Aioros – Se você num tivesse chegado, ele ia me dar dinheiro.

Camus – Mas...

Segurança – Não ia não!

Aioros – Ia sim, porque eu tava insistindo e você já tava quase liberando a grana.

Segurança – Não inventa!

Camus – Eu só quero dizer que...

Aioros – Cala a boca! E você solta a grana.

Segurança – É um assalto?

Aioros – Não! Se bem que eu podia estar roubando, matando, espancando alguém e só estou aqui humildemente pedindo dinheiro.

Camus – Eu não vou calar a boca.

Aioros – Você vai dar meu dinheiro no lugar dele?

Camus – Não.

O segurança afasta Aioros.

Segurança – SOME DAQUI!

Aioros – Você gritou comigo. Isso não foi educado. Eu não saí do santuário pra vir aqui ouvir um segurança com cara de bunda gritar comigo.

Segurança – Vá pro inferno!

Aioros – Não é má idéia. O capeta é mais gentil, sabia? E você ta olhando o que?

Camus – Eu?

Aioros – Vá embora daqui!

Camus – Não vou embora!

Segurança – Vão embora os dois!

Camus – E a minha denúncia?

Segurança – Não quero ouvir.

Aioros – E o meu dinheiro?

Segurança – Vá catar latinha.

Aioros – Ah... – Olhando pras latinhas de refrigerante – Boa idéia. Vou ali pegar as latinhas e vender pra você.

Aioros vai até as latinhas e começa a pegá-las.

Segurança – EU NÃO VOU COMPRAR!

Camus – Eu quero denunciar o jegue que entrou aqui.

Segurança – Jegue? De novo?

Camus – Sim, ele entrou disfarçado.

Segurança – Certo. Pode me dizer o que... Ah, deixa pra lá. – Se afasta rapidamente.

Camus – Ei, onde você vai?

Segurança – Aquele maluco ta trazendo as latinhas e vai querer que eu compre. Vou me esconder.

Camus – Hunf! Eu mesmo vou ter que arranjar um jeito de expulsar o jegue.

Aioros chega carregando pilhas de latinhas nos braços.

Aioros – Cadê o Churuleu?

Camus – Quem?

Aioros – Churuleu! É o nome daquele segurança que tava aqui.

Camus – Fugiu.

Ouve-se um estrondo. Várias prateleiras tombam e pessoas se afastam assustadas. O jegue tinha esquecido a "pose" e estava em cima de um balcão comendo os legumes e hortaliças.

Máscara da morte – Tony, num faz isso... Você fez uma bagunça aqui já...

Ares – Vem cá, jegue maldito!

Ao ver Ares se aproximar com um facão de jardineiro, o jegue pula do balcão e dispara a correr pelo supermercado derrubando mais coisas ao passar. Ares corre atrás.

Máscara da morte – AAHHH! SEGUREM ELE! VAI MATAR O TONY, SEGUREM ELE!

Mu – O que aconteceu aqui?

Camus – Tinha que ser o jegue...

Kanon – Estávamos no carrossel, quando de repente Saga virou Ares e arrancou a cabeça do cavalinho e tentou fazer um churrasco. – Olha pra perto do carrossel, onde bombeiros tentavam apagar o fogo. – Não deu certo e ele resolveu comprar uma nova arma pra matar Atena. Escolheu o facão, mas quer testar no jegue primeiro.

Shura – Ele pediu minha opinião. E eu como bom entendedor de armas cortantes, recomendei aquele facão de aço, com um fio perfeito. Parece até uma espada – Sorrindo orgulhoso.

Máscara da morte – ENTÃO A CULPA É SUA! – Pula em cima de Shura tentando enforca-lo.

Shaka – Eu quero ir embora.

Aioros – Eu também. Vamos pagar o CD e ir embora.

Aldebaran – Arrumou todo o dinheiro?

Aioros – Não. – Sorrindo.

Cavaleiros - ...

Afrodite – Eu posso te arrumar uma graninha caso faça uns servicinhos pra mim – Sorri maliciosamente.

Aioros – Te conheço o suficiente pra nunca fazer acordos com você.

Shaka – Vou ser claro com você, Aioros. Ninguém vai te dar dinheiro pro CD.

Aioros – Só faltam $8,54.

Shaka – E daí?

Afrodite – Ah, eu também não tenho todo esse dinheiro...

Miro – Vamos embora logo. Estamos desperdiçando tempo.

Dohko – Já estão todos aqui?

Máscara da morte – É, estamos todos aqui, entre a prateleira de biscoitos e a prateleira (derrubada) de chocolate. Todos menos o maldito Ares e o Tony que já deve ter virado mortadela. BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dohko – Vamos resolver tudo... Shura, convença Ares a não matar o jegue e traga-os até aqui. Mu, console Máscara da morte e Shaka, pare de comer os chocolates.

Aioros – E o meu CD?

Dohko – Esqueça o CD.

Aioros – Snif...

Mu – Não fica assim...

Aioros – Obrigado por se importar. Na verdade...

Mu – Não to falando com você. Tenho que consolar ele. – Indica Máscara da morte.

Máscara da morte – Chuinf... Mas ele já deve ter fatiado o Tony... Deve ta comendo pão com presunto de Tony agora... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Mu – Olha pelo lado bom... Ao menos vamos ter carne de graça pra comer hoje. Pensa só no churrasco!

Máscara da morte - VOCÊ NUM TEM MÃE NÃO? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Dohko – Mu...

Mu – Eu tava consolando ele como você pediu!

Shura volta com Tony (inteiro e vivo) e Ares, que ainda segurava o facão. Máscara da morte abraça Tony.

Afrodite – Como o convenceu a não matar o jegue? Prometeu uma noitada a ele?

Dohko – Falou com ele do amor entre os seres e o que seria de Máscara da morte sem o jegue?

Máscara da morte (enxugando as lágrimas) – Ou viu como Tony é legal e viraram amigos?

Shura – Eu só disse a ele, que se cortasse o jegue, a faca deixaria de ser nova e se tornaria uma faca usada, fazendo ela ficar um pouco desafiada, diminuindo assim a precisão na hora de matar Atena.

Aldebaran – Ah...

Dohko – Já ta tudo resolvido, então vamos embora.

Aioros – E o meu CD?

Aioria – Te dou de aniversário.

Aioros – Oba! Meu aniversário é na próxima semana.

Aioria – Er... Aniversário do ano que vem.

Aioros – Pô, mas eu quero agora...

Kanon – Da um bom motivo pra gente te dar dinheiro pra comprar esse CD.

Aioros – A banda é boa...

Miro – Num vale, a gente não conhece e gosto não se discute.

Aioros – Eu empresto pra vocês.

Shaka – Eu não vou gostar.

Aioros – Se comprar o CD, ganho um ingresso pro show de lançamento do CD que é daqui a 20 minutos.

Ares – Show? E o meu cassino com as mulheres nuas me dando vinho?

Shura – Mas não eram "semi-nuas"?

Ares – Ah, também pode ser...

Afrodite – O vocalista é bonito?

Aioros – Er... não sou bom pra julgar.

Afrodite – Como ele é? Conta! Conta!

Aioros – Ah... bem... é loiro, alto...

Afrodite – Ai,é o Shaka! – Agarrando Shaka.

Shaka – Não seja insolente! – Abrindo os olhos e jogando Afrodite na prateleira de biscoitos derrubando-a.

Miro – Eu quero ir ao show!

Aioros – É! Vamos ao show!

Dohko – Eu não gosto dessa banda.

Aioros – Não liguem pro Dohko. Ele é do século retrasado... Literalmente.

Camus – Verdade...

Shura – Pode ser... Toma, é tudo que tenho. – Entrega $1,58 pra Aioros.

Dohko – Vamos fazer votação. Quem prefere cassino?

Mu, Dohko, Ares e Shaka levantam a mão.

Aioria – A maioria ganhou. Vamos ao show.

Shaka – Espero que não seja aquilo que chamam de rock, onde tem barulho que interfere na minha comunicação com Buda... Oh, céus! Faz muito tempo que não me comunico com Buda! Preciso meditar.

Aldebaran – Medita no carro. Vamos pagar o CD e ir embora.

Os cavaleiros juntam o dinheiro com muito sacrifício e depois de contar até o último centavo, conseguem $20,00. Como eram muitas moedas, e tava difícil carregar tudo até o caixa, obrigaram um homem que teve a infelicidade de passar ali, a trocar as moedas por uma nota de $20,00. Feito isso, foram até a fila do caixa.

Camus – Esse supermercado ta uma zona. – Olhando pro jegue.

Máscara da morte – Não culpe o Tony. É culpa desse lunático. – Aponta Ares.

Ares – Espero que tenham dinheiro pra pagar o meu facão.

Dohko – Pode esquecer.

Ares – Então com o que eu vou matar Atena?

Máscara da morte – Usa um cabo de vassoura.

Afrodite – Ou enfia a cabeça dela na privada e da descarga.

Máscara da morte – Gostei! Tenho que admitir que é simples, econômico, divertido e eficaz.

Ares – Essa é boa! Se num fosse traveco, eu te convidaria pra ser meu melhor amigo.

Afrodite – Eu fiz isso com um infeliz, porque me chamou de traveco.

Ares – Como eu dizia, é uma técnica muito boa, meu amigo macho.

Atendente – Aqui está seu ingresso. Muito obrigada pela preferência.

Aioros – De nada, mas você tem que me dar 1 centavo de troco.

Atendente – Ah, sim. Desculpe, mas não tenho. Posso ficar te devendo 1 centavo?

Aioros – Não, não pode.

Atendente – Ah... eu... vou ver se tem em algum outro caixa.

Aioros – Você não sabe o sacrifício que foi juntar esse dinheiro.

Aioria – Apoiado.

Aioros – Você diz "posso ficar te devendo?" mas eu sei que nunca paga.

Shaka – Verdade. Buda ta vendo, viu?

Atendente – Desculpe, é que...

Aioros – Sabe-se lá o que você faz com a fortuna que junta, porque se de cada pessoa que ta aqui você pegar 1 centavo, vai dar uns $100,00 por hora.

Atendente – Não senhor, isso não acontece sempre, eu..

Aioros sobe em cima do caixa.

Aioros – ATENÇÃO, ATENÇÃO! NÃO DEIXEM ESSA APROVEITADORA ROUBAR O DINHEIRO DE VOCÊS! ISSO É UMA CALÚNIA! UM ROUBO DESCARADO! TODOS NÓS, CIDADÃOS HONRADOS QUE PAGAMOS NOSSAS COMPRAS COM SUOR...

Garotinho – Você paga com suor? Eu pago com dinheiro.

Aioros – Tony, brinque um pouco com a criança.

Garotinho – Oh, um jegue... UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tony arrebenta o garoto.

Atendente (constrangida) – Senhor, arrumei seu 1 centavo.

Aioros – Espera um pouco. COMO EU DIZIA, SOMOS PESSOAS TRABALHADORAS QUE NÃO DEVEM SER VÍTIMAS DESSA POUCA VERGONHA!

Pessoas – AÊÊÊÊ! APOIADO! APOIADO!

Ares – Você devia ser político... Quer conquistar o mundo comigo?

Aioros desce do caixa e pega seu 1 centavo.

Pessoas – VAMOS LINCHAR A ATENDENTE APROVEITADORA!

A atendente se prepara pra correr, mas Máscara da morte a segura.

Máscara da morte – Ei, eu conheço você!

Atendente – O que... Ah!

Máscara da morte – Você é a mulher da bilheteria do cinema que não queria me vender ingresso pro filme "Sentei no pepino e gostei 3" a uns tempos atrás.

Atendente – Eu já lembrei. Me solta, senhor. – Olhando pras pessoas que se aproximavam pra linchá-la.

Máscara da morte – Lembra que eu disse que ia te apresentar o pepino?

Seguranças reconhecem o jegue como o causador de todos os problemas do supermercado e tentam pegá-lo.

Segurança – Aquele outro de chapéu que ta enrolado no lençol é o dono do jegue.

Máscara da morte – Opa! Melhor eu correr que tão falando de mim. Fico te devendo o pepino.

Dohko passa na porta do supermercado e a máquina detectora de roubos apita. Seguranças o seguram.

Dohko – Eu não roubei nada! Sou inocente!

Segurança – É o que veremos.

O segurança revista os bolsos de Dohko, mas não encontra nada.

Dohko – Eu disse que a máquina ta estragada!

Outro segurança tira o chapéu de Dohko e vários produtos caem.

Dohko – Ops... hehehe...

O cavaleiro de Libra da umas bengaladas nos seguranças, recupera o chapéu e corre para o carro seguido dos outros cavaleiros e do jegue.

Aioros – Eu dirijo. Conheço o endereço que ta no ingresso.

# AEROPORTO #

Saori – Tatsume, cadê meu passaporte?

Tatsume - ...

Saori – Animal estúpido, estou falando com você.

Tatsume – Er... a... a... a parte de documentos sempre fica com a senhorita.

Saori – O que quer dizer é que não trouxe meu passaporte?

Tatsume – #Ai, la vem pancada# Sim, mas a senhorita é que costuma ficar com os documentos...

Saori – Está dizendo que a culpa é minha?

Tatsume – Sim, digo... não, não é. Mas é que eu pensei...

Saori – Você pensa?

Tatsume – Sim, senhorita.

Saori - No que você pensa?

Tatsume – Ah... bem... em coisas, tipo...

Saori – Na morte da bezerra.

Tatsume – Não, eu nunca gostei muito de bezerros... Na verdade tenho pensado na morte de Sariô, meu porquinho de estimação que eu tive quando era criança. Ele era...

Saori – NÃO ME IMPORTA!

Tatsume – É que a senhorita perguntou, então lembrei de Sariô e pensei que gostaria de saber.

Saori – Porque acha que quero saber do seu maldito porco de estimação?

Tatsume – É que ele era bonitinho, era rosa com o pêlo roxo... Parecia você quando criança.

Saori – Está dizendo que pareço um porco?

Tatsume – Ah... er... eu tenho uma foto dele. – Abre a carteira e mostra a foto de um porco enorme, roxo, vesgo e dentuço todo sujo, comendo lavagem.

Saori – Que porco horrível!

Tatsume – Não senhorita, você não a está vendo com bons olhos. E na verdade era uma porca.

Saori – E você diz que essa aberração parece comigo? É suicídio?

Tatsume – Não, eu não quero que me mate, não me entenda mal. É que acabamos falando de Sariô...

Saori – Sariô? Mas "Sariô" é meu nome com as sílabas trocadas.

Tatsume – É... bem... seu avô não sabia que nome colocar em você, então falei da minha porquinha, ele mudou as sílabas e deu no que deu...

Saori – A origem do meu nome é a sua porca?

Tatsume – É, né... – Sorrizinho amarelo.

Saori espanca Tatsume com um extintor de incêndio que arrancou da parede. É segurada por policiais e só é solta depois de suborná-los.

O celular de Saori toca.

Saori – Alô? Ahh, claro... – A deusa volta com sua voz meiga fingida que usa em fim de OVA – Estarei lá em poucos minutos... Sim, sim, claro! A fundação Galar faz tudo pelo seu dinheiro, digo, pelo seu cliente... Ta certo. Estarei lá. Tchau.

Tatsume – Algum patrocinador novo pra fundação?

Saori – Cale a boca e vamos para o santuário.

Saori e Tatsume saem do aeroporto e vão rumo ao santuário.

# NO CARRO #

Aioros – Você é mais queeeeeeeente, que a larva quente do inferno... você é mais...

Camus – Quê isso? Que horror!

Aioros – To cantando.

Dohko – Então pare, porque não agüentamos mais.

Aioros – Mas eu canto tão bem!

Shura – Quem te enganou dizendo isso?

Aioros – Hunf!

Kanon – Já chegou?

Aioros – Já.

Kanon – Ta chegan... Droga! Você estragou tudo.

Ares – HehehehahaHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Aioria – Tem certeza que chegou? Isso aqui parece mais o buraco do satanás do que lugar pra show. – Olhando em volta e observando a extensa área deserta de terra vermelha e uma enorme caverna no centro.

Aioros – É que este local é propriedade de Hades apesar de estar na Terra. Soube que ele ofereceu uma quantia em dinheiro que Atena não conseguiu recusar.

Miro – Ela é mercenária demais...

Mu – Estou pensando em fazer o que a June e os cavaleiros de aço fizeram... comprar minha liberdade.

Aldebaran – Ahh, por isso não os vi nunca mais depois da batalha das 12 casas.

Mu – Soube que são felizes como dançarinos de ula ula no Havaí. – Disse sonhador.

Aioros – Ai ai... não posso viver sem ti... ai ai...

Afrodite agarra Aioros pelas costas apesar do banco entre eles.

Afrodite – Não se preocupe, meu bem. Eu vou ficar com você a vida toda e já que você insiste, a morte também!

Aioros – AHHHHHH! ME LARGAAAA!

Dohko tira Afrodite de cima de Aioros, que estaciona o carro.

Kanon – Culpa sua que fica cantando essas músicas românticas toscas.

Aioros – Tosca nada! É a minha música preferida!

Máscara da morte – Tony,olha como o Aioros é tosco!

Aioros estica o braço na direção do cavaleiro de câncer tentando soca-lo.

Os cavaleiros e o jegue saem do carro e vão rumo à caverna. A entrada era estreita e tinha uma faixa em cima escrito "Show dos Infernais" e embaixo em letras pequenas " Proibido a entrada de pobres mesmo que tenham ingresso"

Aioros – Acho melhor pararem de criticar...

Shaka – Ah, não... não diga que... essa música, se é que pode ser chamada assim, é dessa banda!

Aioros – Pois digo sim! E a música principal deles é essa.

Shura – Oh, céus...

Ares – E trocamos as mulheres semi-nuas do cassino por isso.

Afrodite – Afff! Você nem sabe se ia ter essas barangas lá...

Ares – Baranga é você.

Afrodite – Cachorro!

Aioros – Temos um problema.

Dohko – Já percebi. Só temos 1 ingresso e somos 13.

Máscara da morte – 14 com o Tony.

Camus – O jegue estúpido não vai com a gente.

Tony da um coice em Camus que se espatifa no chão de terra. O cavaleiro se levanta irritado, limpa a poeira da roupa e corre atrás do jegue que entra na caverna.

Shura – O Camus ta esportivo essa noite, né? Ele sempre foi um cara preguiçoso e paradão... Tem preguiça até de falar. Sorte dele que as pessoas confundem a preguiça com seriedade e em vez de chamá-lo de preguiçoso vagabundo o chamam de intelectual...

Afrodite – Concordo, é um sofrimento ser vizinho dele. Nem varrer a casa ele varre. Aí a poeira vem toda pra minha escadaria e tem vez que suja até o meu jardim.

Shura – O que acha de processarmos ele? Talvez o expulsem de lá!

Afrodite – Sim, sim! – dando gritinhos de emoção – Ai, já até me imagino me bronzeando nas escadarias de minha casa sem me preocupar com a poeira em cima de mim – olhos brilhando.

Aioria – Isso tudo é muito interessante, mas olhem só... O Camus e o Tony conseguiram entrar.

Aldebaran – Verdade... mas deixou o bilheteiro maluco. Olha lá o cara endoidando.

Shura – Só não entendi porque ele não foi atrás deles.

Os cavaleiros se aproximam mais.

Afrodite – Ah, ele ta acorrentado... Ta com uma coleira no pescoço.

Shura – Eu conheço aquele cara...

Aioros – É Frog Zeros.

Afrodite – Ah... sujeitinho horrível!

Aioria – Agora já sabemos como fazer pra entrar. Basta passar correndo.

Shura – Mas antes eu quero dar umas bicas naquele cara.

Aioria – Não temos tempo pra isso.

O jegue sai correndo da caverna e Camus vem atrás. Máscara da morte se coloca entre eles.

Máscara da morte – Pára de perseguir o Tony!

Camus – Vem me impedir!

Kanon – Camus, seu burro! Você já tava la dentro. Porque saiu?

Camus – Ah... er... – olhando pra trás desconcertado – Ei, eu não sou burro!

Shaka – Só é desprovido de inteligência.

Camus - #O que será que ele quis dizer?#

Aioros – Eu vou entrar tranquilamente com o meu ingresso, enquanto vocês passam correndo.

Afrodite – Pode ir. Eu me recuso a dar pra aquele sujeito...

Cavaleiros - ...

Afrodite - ... mesmo que seja um ingresso.

Ares – Vamos lá! Quero ver esses infernais. Se usam a propriedade de Hades pra fazer shows, deve ser boa coisa.

Afrodite – Desde que os integrantes sejam gostosos eu entro até no inferno.

O jegue e os cavaleiros, com exceção de Aioros e Shaka passam correndo pela entrada na velocidade da luz, deixando Zeros meio confuso.

Aioros – Porque não correu junto com eles?

Shaka – É um insulto o ser mais próximo de Deus passar correndo para evitar aquele pobre coitado insignificante que nada acrescenta ao mundo.

Aioros – Ah... #O Camus é calado por preguiça de falar, mas o Shaka é quieto pra dar tempo de inventar frases de insulto interessantes# Então vamos.

Aioros e Shaka entram na caverna.

Zeros – Sabia que isso tava fedendo a Atena.

Aioros – Quem fede a estrume aqui é você!

Zeros - Atena é a única deusa que tem cavaleiros revoltados. Invadem o submundo, insultam Hades... e como se não bastasse entram em shows sem pagar. Isso sem falar que se vestem como rebeldes.

Aioros – É a única roupa que temos! 

Shaka – Não estou aqui para te ouvir balbuciar coisas tão insignificantes quanto a sua existência. Se Buda colocou em meu destino assistir esse show, assim farei, mas me recuso a me comunicar com tamanha desgraça. – Olhando Zeros com desprezo e entrando tranquilamente na caverna. Perplexo pelas palavras de Shaka, Zeros nem se mexe pra impedi-lo.

Aioros – Sabe... eu concordo com ele. – Zeros volta sua atenção pra Aioros – Olha, eu tenho aqui o ingresso.

O rosto de Zeros se ilumina de alívio.

Aioros – Mas não vou te dar. – Entrando na caverna.

Zeros – SEU MALDITO! – esperneando até onde as correntes o permitiam ir – EU VOU SER ESPANCADO POR ISSO. QUE HADES TE DÊ UM PASSAPORTE SÓ DE IDA PRO INFERNO!

Aioros entra na caverna e repara em como era enorme e nem parecia a mesma em que entraram. Isso porque era subterrânea. O palco ficava no lugar mais alto no centro do "salão". O cavaleiro tenta localizar os amigos e os vê se escondendo num canto escuro; com exceção de Ares que pulava eufórico gritando pro show de verdade começar logo, porque o instrumental que tavam tocando era coisa de bicha.

Aioros – O que foi?

Miro – Seu maldito! Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?

Mu – Não teve graça.

Aioria – Vamos embora.

Aioros – Nossa, o que foi?

Dohko – Avisei que não iam gostar.

Máscara da morte – Espera aí, velho escroto... você falou que não gostava da música. Devia ser mais específico sobre os integrantes.

Dohko – Mas a música é ruim mesmo!

Aioros – O que tem os integrantes?

Miro – E ainda pergunta? Olha bem os que estão naquele maldito palco!

Mu – Num quero nem olhar de novo. Vamos embora.

Afrodite – Estou chocada! O vocalista pode ser alto, loiro, não ser o Shaka, o que é uma pena, mas isto é demais! Olhar pra ele faz mal pra minha pele.

Aldebaran – Cadê o Camus?

Miro – Disse que precisava descontar uma coisa no porteiro. Aponta pra entrada onde Camus pisoteava Zeros.

Ares – Olhem pra isso! Arrumei umas bebidas pra nós! – Mostra meia dúzia de garrafas com um líquido escuro não identificado.

Mu – Nos já estamos indo embora.

Ares e Aioros – Porque?

Miro – Eu tenho traumas com esses caras. Nós os odiamos!

A música pára e a platéia aplaude e grita satisfeita.

Aioria – Vamos sair antes que notem nossa presença.

Minos – Acabamos o aquecimento e o show começa agora. Mas antes gostaríamos de agradecer à Atena que deixou seus capachos... digo, cavaleiros, virem nos ver. E queremos deixar claro nossa boa ação do dia! Esses pobres infelizes e miseráveis num tem nenhum dinheiro e mesmo assim deixaremos que assistam ao Show. – Um enorme flash de luz ilumina os cavaleiros deixando-os no centro das atenções. – Palmas pra eles, gente!

A platéia aplaude e assobia num tom de aprovação e ansiedade.

Mu – Droga, nos viram...

Shura – Começou a palhaçada.

Camus termina de pisotear Zeros e volta sem saber do ocorrido, até que avista o palco e estarrecido observa os seis integrantes: Rhadamanthys no vocal, Minos na bateria, Aiacos na guitarra, Tanaptos no baixo, Hipnos no teclado e Pandora na harpa. Todos com suas respectivas armaduras. Pandora com o habitual vestido preto.

Aiacos – Para os cavaleiros de Atena tem lugares especiais!- Aponta pra um espaço na frente do palco onde ficavam as grades pra separar a platéia do palco.

Mu – Obrigado, mas já estamos de saída.

Minos – Não mais.

O buraco de entrada da caverna misteriosamente se fecha.

Aioria – Abram ou explodiremos.

Aioros já tinha pulado a grade e aguardava todo animado no lugar "especial" apontado por Aiacos. Ares estava envolvido numa briga.

Pandora (falando na mente de Aioria) – Exploda a caverna e explodo sua cabeça. Gostou dos meus novos poderes? Enquanto estiverem nessa caverna, poderei fazer isso. Hehehe

Aioria – Acho melhor ficarmos já que estamos aqui mesmo...

Miro – O que? Aioria, você vai ficar aqui ouvindo aquele infeliz que zoou com a gente e depois nos matou, cantar?

Aioria – Er... eu... acho que faz parte da vida saber perdoar.

Aioros – EI, AIORIA! VENHA, ESSE LUGAR É MUITO BOM!

Aioria – Eu... eu vou lá.

Mu – Aioria... "saber perdoar" num consta no meu vocabulário quando se trata desses miseráveis. E pelo que me lembro, no seu também não. Porque resolveu ficar?

Aioria – Pandora ameaçou explodir minha cabeça.

Afrodite – Ah... eu pensei que fosse porque aqui tem muitos cantos escuros e você quisesse aproveitar um deles comigo...

Aioria soca Afrodite.

Shura – Pode explodir, a cabeça num é minha. Só sei que vou embora. – Se prepara pra abrir uma fenda na caverna.

Pandora (na mente de todos os cavaleiros) – Vou explodir a cabeça de todo mundo se tentarem sair daqui antes do show acabar.

Máscara da morte – Maldita explodidora de cabeças...

Shura – Eu devia ter cortado a cabeça dela quando tive chance...

Aldebaran – Fazer o que... o jeito é curtir o show. Talvez preste.

Dohko – Presta não, é muito ruim.

Máscara da morte – Velho cretino... se tivesse falado quem era da banda, eu num estaria aqui agora sendo ameaçado a ter a cabeça explodida por uma maluca que vai tocar harpa num show de rock...

Pandora (na mente de Máscara da morte) – Ouvi isso! Faça mais comentários desnecessários e explodo a cabeça do jegue também.

Máscara da morte – Oh, céus! Até o Tony ta condenado! – abraçando o jegue.

Miro – Vou para onde Aioros está. Não estou vendo nada, tem gente demais aqui.

Shaka – Também vou. É como eu digo " se ta no inferno, abrace o capeta".

Afrodite – Ah, não, Shaka... Você vai ficar procurando o capeta agora? Ao invés disso abrace a mim!

Miro – Agora você pode usar a frase do capeta, mas eu prefiro me molhar na chuva do que ficar abraçando...

Dohko – Não comecem com isso outra vez! Vamos logo pra perto do palco, porque daqui num da pra ver nada.

Máscara da morte – Olha só quem ta preocupado em arrumar lugar bom pra ver... disse que a música é ruim, seu velho...

Dohko – Não me insulte ou explodo sua cabeça primeiro que a Pandora. – o ameaça com a bengala.

Máscara da morte – E você acha que tenho medo, é? Vou pedir pra Pandora explodir a sua cabeça primeiro!

Aioros – Calem a boca, o show ta começando.

Rhadamanthys – Você é mais que o inferno!

A platéia grita e aplaude.

Kanon – Quem é mais que o inferno?

Aioros – Silêncio! Esse é o nome da música.

A banda começa a tocar e Rhadamanthys a cantar:

_Saí pra passear_

_Não pude te esquecer_

_É que na minha mente_

_Só da você_

_Na Terra e em Giudeca_

_Só penso em você_

_Será por quê?_

_Deve ser porque:_

Ta na na na (barulho da bateria)

_Você é mais queeeeeeeeeente que a lava quente do inferno_

_Você é mais liiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda que alma penada no inferno_

_Você é mais meeeeeeeeiga que os filhotinhos do Cérberos_

_Ai, ai... _

_Não posso viver sem ti_

_Ai, ai..._

_Vou te convidar pra sair_

_Olho pro rio Acheron_

_E penso em você_

_As águas profundas_

_Lembram teu olhar_

_Passo pelas prisões_

_Tentando te encontrar_

_Cadê você?_

_Onde você está?_

_Você é mais queeeeeeeeeente que a lava quente do inferno_

_Você é mais liiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda que alma penada no inferno_

_Você é mais meeeeeeeeiga que os filhotinhos do Cérberos_

_Ai, ai..._

_Sou louco por ti_

_Ai, ai..._

_Quero você pra mim_

Cantem comigo!

A platéia canta o refrão junto com Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys - _Você é mais queeeeeeeeeente que a lava quente do inferno_

_Você é mais liiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda que alma penada no inferno_

_Você é mais meeeeeeeeiga que os filhotinhos do Cérberos_

_Você é mais queeeeeeeeeente que a lava quente do inferno_

_Você é mais liiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda que alma penada no inferno_

_Você é mais meeeeeeeeiga que os filhotinhos do Cérberos_

_Você é mais queeeeeeeeeente que a lava quente do inferno_

_Você é mais liiiiiiiiiiiiiiinda que alma penada no inferno_

_Você é mais meeeeeeeeiga que os filhotinhos do Cérberos_

A música acaba. A platéia aplaude, grita, assobia e pede bis.

Os integrantes da banda fazem uma pausa pra tomar umas pingas pra aquecer.

Aldebaran – Que música horrível!

Dohko – Avisei...

Máscara da morte – Eu gostei! Acho que o Tony gostou também!

Kanon – É, a música é boa... Acho que vou dedicá-la à Vandimariuza pra ver se ela me perdoa.

Shura – Ela vai ficar horrorizada...

Aioros – Vou ao camarim deles pra que autografem meu CD. Alguém quer ir comigo?

Cavaleiros – Não!

Aioros vai pro camarim. Mal entra e é posto pra fora a pontapés.

Shaka – Estúpido...

Aioros – Não, é que eles devem estar ocupados...

Shaka – Eu me referia a você.

Aioros – Eu só não lhe respondo como devia porque não quero estragar o show da melhor banda do mundo por sua causa. – dando as costas pra Shaka e indo até a cantina.

Shaka – ...

# DELEGACIA #

O psicólogo iniciava a consulta com Abel.

Psicólogo – Você sabe por que está aqui?

Abel – Sim, eu vim passear e conhecer novos lugares. – Olhando a sala toda, dando pouca importância ao psicólogo a sua frente.

Psicólogo – Não, você está aqui porque cometeu um crime.

Abel – Eu não cometo crimes. Somente seres insignificantes como os humanos fazem isso.

Psicólogo – E você não se considera humano?

Abel – Eu sou um Deus.

Psicólogo – Porque acredita nisso?

Abel – Sou filho do onipresente, onipotente Zeus.

Psicólogo – Ah, nota-se que você é muito religioso, mas se for assim, eu também sou um Deus.

Abel – Você é um humano tolo, portanto pare de blasfemar.

Psicólogo – Bom, você terá muito tempo na cadeia pra se convencer de que não é Deus. Mas você precisa entender que necrofilia é crime.

Abel se levanta, vai até o armário, abre a gaveta e pega um bisturi.

Psicólogo – Ei, o que você ta fazendo? Larga isso e sente-se.

Abel – Isso é interessante, concorda? – Mostrando o bisturi.

Psicólogo – É só um bisturi. Coloque de volta na gaveta e sente-se!

Abel – Eu acho isso interessante.

Psicólogo – Não me importa! Sente-se agora mesmo!

Abel – Eu sei por que está tão nervoso.

Psicólogo – Claro que sabe. A culpa é sua.

Abel – Você sabe que a sua vida é efêmera demais e quer fazer tudo o que pode antes de morrer.

Psicólogo – Como? Olha, pro seu azar, não pretendo morrer tão cedo.

Abel – Ninguém pretende... Mas você vai.

Psicólogo – Não quero discutir minha morte e sim terminar essa consulta antes do dia amanhecer.

Abel – O dia pode não amanhecer...

Psicólogo – O que está insinuando? Larga esse bisturi!

Abel – Porque se importa com o bisturi? Como você mesmo disse, é só um bisturi.

Psicólogo – Não quero um bisturi nas mãos de um infeliz que pensa que é deus.

Abel – Você é feliz? Gosta dessa vida miserável que tem?

Psicólogo – CALE A BOCA E SENTA LOGO!

Abel – Apesar de ser um humano insignificante e ignorante eu entendo você. Está desesperado, pois a cada segundo você se próxima mais e mais da morte.

Psicólogo – Olha... Vamos deixar esse papo de morte e deus pra depois. Primeiro quero que você entenda que necrofilia não é uma coisa boa. É errado e por isso você está preso.

Abel – Diz que é ruim porque num foi você que se divertiu com a defunta. Inveja não é uma coisa boa, então significa que você está preso também?

Psicólogo – Não estou com inveja, eu só... você não pode...

Abel – Poupe suas palavras. Está me julgando sendo que você está na mesma situação. Eu vou te mostrar pra que serve o bisturi.

Abel caminha rumo ao psicólogo, que assustado se levanta.

Psicólogo – Eu sei pra que serve um bisturi. Deixe-o em cima da mesa e afaste-se!

Abel – Se soubesse pra que serve você não diria que é apenas um bisturi.

Psicólogo – A gente discute sobre o bisturi depois. Agora o deixe em cima da mesa e se afaste. – Afastando-se mais de Abel.

Abel – Você não tem tempo pra deixar nada pra depois. Não se esqueça que a morte se aproxima de você, portanto antes que se vá, lhe mostrarei pra que serve o bisturi.

Psicólogo – EU JÁ DISSE QUE SEI PRA QUE SERVE! SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM! – correndo até a porta e tentando abri-la, mas lembra que a trancou e deixou a chave sobre a mesa, onde não se atrevia a buscar, pois Abel estava ao lado dela com cara de maníaco segurando o bisturi.

Abel pára de andar.

Abel – Então concorda que não é "apenas" um bisturi?

Psicólogo – Sim, claro. Quer que eu peça desculpas pro bisturi agora, é?

Abel – Seria bom.

Psicólogo – O que?

Abel – Seria interessante ver um ser insignificante reconhecendo a grandeza de seu superior e implorando clemência.

Psicólogo – Ao bisturi?

Abel – Não acha que ele é bom o bastante? – Estica o braço mostrando o bisturi. O psicólogo se encolhe de pavor.

Psicólogo – Sim, é muito bom, mas seria ainda melhor se o grandioso bisturi voltasse pra gaveta de onde o pegou.

Abel olha pra gaveta.

Abel – Não acho que seja um lugar digno de um bisturi.

Psicólogo – Céus! Pra que você acha que serve o bisturi? Deve estar confundindo com outro objeto.

Abel – Sabia... Vou te mostrar pra que serve o bisturi. – Caminhando rumo ao psicólogo que se desespera e começa a esmurrar a porta gritando por socorro.

Psicólogo – AHHHH! CHAMEM REFORÇOS! ESTOU PRESO COM O MALUCO DO BISTURI!

Abel – Interessante... – Parando de caminhar. – Não sabia que o bisturi causava pânico. Deve ser porque você é desprezível demais. – Voltando a caminhar. – Em todo caso, eu vou te mostrar...

Abel encurrala o psicólogo no canto entre a parede e a porta. O pobre homem suava de desespero. O Deus do sol pega um abacaxi na cesta de frutas em cima da escrivaninha e começa a descascá-lo com o bisturi.

Abel – Viu pra que serve o bisturi? Você com sua inutilidade não conseguiria fazer o mesmo sem um objeto cortante.

Psicólogo – A-ahh... é... t-tem r-razão... – Se erguendo aliviado.

Abel – Mas o bisturi também serve para outra coisa. – colocando o bisturi bem próximo do psicólogo que voltou a encolher e tremer de medo.

Chega um policial e bate na porta.

Policial – Ta tudo bem aí? Ouvi gritos.

Abel – Está tudo perfeitamente bem.

Psicólogo – NÃO. ABRA ESSA PORTA!

Policial – A chave está aí dentro.

Psicólogo – ARRUME OUTRA CHAVE!

Abel, ainda segurando o bisturi de forma ameaçadora estava parado em frente ao psicólogo encolhido no canto da parede. Rapidamente o policial buscou outra chave e abriu a porta. O psicólogo saiu correndo desesperado. Abel começa a comer o abacaxi.

Policial – Er... Vou levá-lo pra cela. Deixe o bisturi em cima da mesa.

Abel – Você sabe pra que serve o bisturi?

# NO SHOW #

Rhadamanthys – Você é mais queeeeeeeeente que a lava quente do inferno...

Mu – Isso é lavagem cerebral? É a terceira vez que cantam essa música...

Aldebaran – Sei lá, mas eu to começando a gostar. Cante também, Mu!

A música acaba.

Platéia – QUEREMOS BIS! QUEREMOS BIS! QUEREMOS BIS!

Rhadamanthys – Vamos fazer outra pausa pra tomar outra pinga. Façam o mesmo vocês também.

Platéia – ÊÊÊHHHHH!

Mulher 1 – LINDOOOOO!

Garota – TANAPTOS EU TE AMO!

Mulher 2 – MINOS, CASA COMIGO!

Afrodite – GOSTOSOS!

Cavaleiros - ...

Saga – Alguém viu o Pom Pom?

Kanon – Ah, você!

Shura – Perdeu o pato de novo?

Saga – É, ele num ta comigo... – olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Camus – Dê adeus ao pato. – olhando a multidão e imaginando o que era um patinho de borracha no meio daquele monte de gente.

Saga/Ares – HehehehahahaHUAHUAHUAHUA Eu taquei na privada... AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ESSE MALDITO VOLTOU DO INFERNO PRA INFERNIZAR A VIDA DO POM POM!... O pato não me interessa. Eu quero matar Atena!... E O QUE O POM POM TEM HAVER COM ISSO? DEIXE-O EM PAZ! Eu já disse que o pato não me interessa! Ele me incomoda. EU VOU TE MATAAAAAR!... Não se esqueça que eu sou você e se me matar você também morre... NÃO ME IMPORTA! SE EU... VOCÊ... QUER DIZER, EU... FAÇO MAL AO POM POM ENTÃO MEREÇO MORRER!

Dohko – Precisamos ajudar o Saga!

Aioria – Pra quê?

Shura – Não seja insensível! Ele está perturbado. – Aponta Saga que dava cambalhotas no chão e tentava se enforcar com o cadarço do tênis de um indivíduo que acabara de roubar. O indivíduo começa a bater em Saga para fazê-lo devolver o cadarço.

Máscara da morte – Eu e Tony vamos resolver isso... Tony, tire aquele indivíduo de perto do Saga.

O jegue detona o indivíduo, que foge apavorado sem pegar o cadarço.

Máscara da morte começa a dançar em volta de Saga sacudindo os braços e chutando quem tava no caminho.

Aldebaran – Pare com isso. Não vai resolver. – observando Saga cada vez mais roxo por apertar o cadarço.

Saga tira o cadarço do pescoço e se levanta.

Máscara da morte – Viu como ta resolvendo? Dança comigo, Tony!

O jegue "dançava" como podia. Saga olha fixamente pras grades em volta do palco, dispara a correr em direção a ela e enfia a cabeça na grade.

Máscara da morte – O que você ta fazendo, seu idiota? Não da pra fazer macumba em volta de você agora. Tire a cabeça daí!

Saga/Ares – CORTEM A MINHA CABEÇA! NÃO FAZ SENTIDO VIVER NUM MUNDO EM QUE POM POM JÁ NÃO EXISTE MAIS!... Esqueça o maldito pato! Tire a cabeça daí e vamos conquistar o mundo...

Kanon – Saga, é melhor...

Saga/Ares – AHHHHHH! MORRA, MORRA! – Sacudindo os braços em direção à Kanon, que foge.

Saga/Ares – O ESPELHO FUGIU!... Idiota, não era um espelho. Era seu irmão.

Afrodite chega por trás de Saga e o abraça.

Afrodite – Me ajudem a tirar o Saginha daqui.

Aldebaran – Deixa, ele num sai daí porque num quer.

Saga/ Ares – Você... eu... não, é você! É um imbecil! Enfiou a cabeça na grade e agora o traveco ta te pegando... AAHHHHHH ME LARGAAA! EU QUERO MORREEER – Chutando pra trás tentando acertar Afrodite, mas não consegue e tira a cabeça da grade. Afrodite é arremessado longe.

Saga enfia a cabeça na grade novamente.

Saga/Ares – ME MATEEEM!

Shaka – Como vocês são fúteis! Vou mostrar como se resolve as coisas. – Se aproxima de Shaka e coloca a mão na testa dele.

Afrodite – Vai lá Shakinha! Você pode!

Shaka – Saia desse corpo que ele não te pertence!

Saga/Ares – Porque essa boneca da Xuxa ta com a mão na minha testa?

Shaka – Você vai ver... – pega uma pedra enorme, escreve "Buda" nela e taca na cabeça de Saga. – Buda, livre esse desgraçado do mal que habita seu corpo! – continua tacando a pedra na cabeça de Saga.

Shura – VOCÊ TA MATANDO ELE! - segurando Shaka.

Shaka – Quem é a boneca da Xuxa agora, ein?

Mu – Não liga pra ele, Shaka. Está fora de juízo.

Kanon – Percorri os esgotos daqui e encontrei o pato.

Aioros – Ótimo! Me da aqui. – Pega o pato e mostra pra Saga.

Saga/Ares – An? O pato? Como pode?... POM POOOM! ME DA ELE AQUI!

Aioros entrega o pato pra Saga que se acalma totalmente.

Dohko – Ao menos agora sabemos que quando está com o pato, Ares não consegue dominar o corpo dele.

Minos – O show vai continuar. Que música vocês querem ouvir?

Platéia – VOCÊ É MAIS QUE O INFERNO!

Mu – De novo?

Aioros – Adoro essa música!

Mu – Aioros, deixa eu ver a capa do CD?

Aioros – Ta, mas se arranhar, você morre.

Mu pega a capa do CD e vê as músicas. Tinhas 14 faixas:

1)Você é mais que o inferno

2) Você é mais que o inferno (Com eco)

3) Você é mais que o inferno (Lenta)

4) Você é mais que o inferno (Rápida)

5) Você é mais que o inferno (Instrumental)

6) Você é mais que o inferno (com participação especial de "Atirei o pau no gato")

7) Você é mais que o inferno (Canção de ninar)

8) Você é mais que o inferno (Pagode)

9) Você é mais que o inferno (Rap)

10) Você é mais que o inferno (Sertaneja)

11) Você é mais que o inferno (Funk)

12) Você é mais que o inferno (Especial pra casamentos)

13) Você é mais que o inferno (Especial de Natal – Dingon Bel)

14) Musiquinha pra insônia

Mu - #Ao menos a última música é diferente# - Devolvendo o CD pra Aioros.

Aldebaran – Saga, agora que já tem o pato, saia daí.

Saga – Minha cabeça ficou num sai...

Miro chega com mais garrafas do líquido escuro não identificado

Miro - Porque num tira a cabeça daí?

Aldebaran – A cabeça dele ficou emperrada.

Aioros – Ah, deixa ele aí. A música vai começar!

Os cavaleiros largam Saga e se preparam pra dançar.

Saga – Alguém... Alguém pode me ajudar? Ow! Me tirem daqui...

Rhadamanthys – Saí pra passear, não pude te esquecer...

# SANTUÁRIO#

Tatsume – Senhorita, posso saber por que voltamos?

Saori – Caso tenha esquecido... Claro, porque você é muito burro... eu estou vendendo as 12 casas e o comprador ta esperando.

Tatsume – Só um? Lembro que falou com muita gente a respeito...

Saori – Mas a oferta desse comprador foi melhor que a de todos os outros juntos.

Tatsume – Entendo... #Mercenária#

Saori – Oh, ali está ele.

Saori e Tatsume se dirigem a um homem alto do cabelo esquisito e de armadura preta que estava na porta da casa de Áries.

Hades – Você demorou.

Saori – Ah... er... tive imprevistos.

Hades – Bem, com o dinheiro que vou pagar, poderá comprar um carro decente... ou melhor, compre toda a companhia aérea e ferroviária de uma vez. Pode fazer isso com apenas um quinto do dinheiro.

Saori – Aquele carro não é meu, não entenda mal. Vê se uma Deusa como eu, vai ter um fusca arregaçado daqueles...

Hades – Ah, entendo... Então você o roubou. Cuidado, ou pode ir parar no inferno novamente e dessa vez por atos despropícios pra uma deusa.

Saori – Cale a boca. Me da logo o dinheiro que eu vou embora.

Hades – Pena que o dinheiro num compra educação... Não no seu caso.

Saori – Maldito miserável! Me da logo a porcaria do dinheiro.

Hades sorri e entrega um camburão cheio de barras de ouro. Tantas que pareciam infinitas. Mas não eram.

Hades – Agora que a propriedade é minha, não quero ver você e nem seus capachos por aqui. Essa casa... – indica a casa de Áries – vai ser a casa do cachorro. Cérberos, pode entrar!

O enorme cão de 3 cabeças entra, deitando no meio da casa, fazendo-a parecer pequena.

Hades - Os novos habitantes não tardarão a chegar. Agora dêem o fora.

Saori sai do santuário meio chateada, mas isso logo passa, quando olha pro ouro no camburão.

Tatsume – Se-senhorita... o que a senhorita fez? - desesperado

Saori – O melhor negócio da minha vida! Aprenda comigo, Tatsume! Vamos, precisamos levar o camburão pra mansão Kido!

# NO SHOW#

1 hora e meia depois...

Rhadamanthys – Você é mais queeeeeeeeente, que a lava quente do inferno...

Todos os cavaleiros pareciam animados. Até Saga cantava, com a cabeça ainda entalada.

Dohko – Tipo... A música é boa, eu confesso que to gostando... Mas num tem outra não?

Mu – Pelas minhas contas, essa é a música 13 do CD. A próxima é diferente!

Shaka – Aleluia!

Rhadamanthys termina de cantar. Novamente a platéia aplaude, grita e pede bis!

Pandora – Agora, é nossa última música, que é cantada e tocada exclusivamente por Hipnos.

A platéia aplaude e grita ainda mais alto.

Pandora – Aos cavaleiros de Atena, eu já devem estar cansados, pedimos que vão embora.

O buraco de entrada da caverna misteriosamente se abre.

Aioros – Como? Ir embora? Não estamos cansados!

Dohko – Na verdade, minhas costas doem... Eu gostaria de sentar, mas...

Aioros – E quem liga pra você, Dohko! Nós vamos ficar!

Mu – Sair na última música? Seria até sacanagem. Esperei por ela desde que li o CD...

Cavaleiros – Vamos ficar!

Pandora (na mente dos cavaleiros) – Não queremos um bando de pé rapados aqui. Saiam agora mesmo ou explodirei suas cabeças.

Máscara da morte – Lá vem o treco das cabeças de novo...

Saga – Minha cabeça ta emperrada!

Shura usa a excalibur, corta as grades e tira Saga.

Aioros – NÓS VAMOS SAIR! MAS ISSO NUM VAI FICAR ASSIM NÃO, SEUS MISERÁVEIS! EU NÃO SOU MAIS FÃ DE VOCÊS!

A platéia vaia e os cavaleiros e o jegue saem da caverna.

Mu – Eu quero voltar...

Afrodite – Ai, eu também... Deve ser excitante ver o gostoso do Hipnos cantar...

Aioria – Porque quiseram nos tirar de lá bem na última música?

Aldebaran – Olhem, a caverna ainda ta aberta.

Saga – Não podemos entrar...

Kanon – Vamos chegar perto e escutar do lado de fora.

Shura – Certo!

Os cavaleiros e o jegue se aproximam devagar da entrada, onde Frog Zeros misteriosamente tinha acabado de adormecer.

Camus – Porque ele dormiu?

Máscara da morte – Porque é idiota.

Os cavaleiros e Tony chegam na entrada da caverna e param tentando escutar a música.

Dohko – Não estou escutando...

Aioros – Você é surdo, saia daí.

Aioria – Ih, parece que a música já acabou...

Shaka – Estou ouvindo vozes.

Kanon – A voz de Buda, imagino. Fique calado que você fica melhor.

Shaka – Fico indignado que um ser degradante como você tenha a insolência de me dirigir a palavra.

Kanon – Seu...

Shura – Quietos! Ta tudo silêncio e escuto aqueles infelizes conversando.

Os cavaleiros... e o jegue também, enfiam a cabeça pra dentro da caverna e vêem todos dormindo, menos os integrantes da banda. Pandora, os juízes e titãs iam pegando as carteiras das pessoas.

Os cavaleiros vão para perto do carro e sentam numas rochas.

Mu – Descobrimos o propósito desse show...

Aioros – Eles vieram do inferno. Realmente não poderia sair nada bom vindo deles.

Dohko – Só não sei como reuniram tanta gente...

Aioros – Essa música vicia. Não é difícil arrumar fãs temporários com ela.

Aldebaran – Mas gostei da música. Vou querer o CD emprestado...

Saga – Vamos pra onde agora?

Kanon – Nem sei...

Camus – Estamos sem rumo, perdidos num deserto, sem eira nem beira, ai que tédio. – tira papel e caneta do bolso e começa a escrever.

Miro – Não me diga que está querendo virar poeta!

Camus – Não digo nada! – escondendo o papel.

Máscara da morte – Ei, Tony, imagina o Camus poeta! O público ia dormir só de tédio!

Camus – Cale a boca!

Saga – E aí a gente chega e pega a carteira do público.

Afrodite – Que lindo, podemos ganhar dinheiro com o Camus!

Kanon – Isso! Muito bem, Camus, continue a escrever!

Camus – Não vou escrever nada!

Shaka – Escreva, a gente te ajuda.

Camus – Até tu, Shaka?

Mu – Ajuda não, Shaka. Pode ser que você escreva bem e o público não durma.

Dohko – Conheço a história de um jovem poeta que...

Cavaleiros – CALEM A BOCA!

Os cavaleiros entram no carro e vão rumo a algum lugar...

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Oieee!

Esse capítulo demorou... Mas foi por motivo de força maior. Eu estava sem computador. Pretendia terminar a fic esse ano, mas agora já era... Vai pro ano que vem mesmo.

Muuuuito obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic. Não fiquem com preguiça de comentar! Hehehe

Desculpem se tiver erros. Dei um grande espaço de tempo pra escrever cada parte da fic e não reli tudo... Pode ser que eu tenha esquecido algo. (Espero que não) Qualquer coisa eu edito. Ninguém reclamou que o cap. anterior ficou grande demais, então esse aqui ta + ou – do mesmo tamanho.

Obs.: A música é cantável. Ela tem um ritmo. Huahuahuahua

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ano que vem tem mais!

FELIZ NATAAAAL! \o/

Talita Sagittarius e Pom pom de Apus


	5. O Puritano

Capítulo 05 – O Puritano.

No carro, em uma estrada estreita e movimentada, Shaka dirigia e Dohko ia do lado, enquanto os demais cavaleiros e o jegue iam atrás.

Dohko – Shaka, você está me deixando nervoso, ao menos abra os olhos pra dirigir.

Shaka – Eu tenho tudo sob controle.

Shaka quase atropela uma vaca, mas o animal se assusta e foge a tempo.

Aioria – Olha lá! Pobre animal!

Máscara da Morte – Ih, precisa ter dó do Shaka não. Tem que ter dó da gente, porque se tem que morrer a gente morre, mas o Shaka é igual o Pégaso. Sempre recebe cosmo extra.

Aioria – Eu me referia à vaca.

Máscara da Morte – Ah, sim... Pobre animal indefeso, quase vítima do drogado do Shaka.

Cavaleiros – Iiiihhh...

Shaka pára o carro bruscamente e os carros que estavam atrás batem na limusine.

Shaka – Eu já disse que não vou tolerar qualquer desrespeito à minha pessoa, e muito menos quando baseados em acontecimentos passados promovidos por humanos da mais degradante qualidade.

O transito praticamente pára. Vários motoristas furiosos começaram a buzinar.

Kanon – Ele já entendeu, agora liga esse carro e vamos em frente.

Shaka – Eu não vou sair daqui até que me peça desculpas.

Máscara da Morte – Eu? Pode desistir. Num falei nenhuma mentira! Você tava doidão sim e não foi efeito de incenso.

Miro – O povo ta nervoso aí na rua, olha só.

Shaka – Me peça desculpas.

Aioros – Ahh, saia do volante que eu vou dirigir então.

Shaka – Não vou sair.

Shura – Aioros, você não renovou sua carteira de motorista depois que ressuscitou, né?

Aioros – Que carteira?

Aldebaran – É, que carteira? Alguém aqui tem alguma?

Máscara da Morte – Tenho a carteirinha de entrada do santuário.

Shura – Ninguém tem carteira de motorista?

Mu – O Shaka tem uma que ganhou no pau de sebo... – Shaka se vira pra Mu com uma expressão odiosa no rosto - Digo, digo... Aioros ganhou no tiro ao alvo, acho que foi isso.

Aioros – É falsa, não adianta.

Saga – Então se não quisermos confusão com guardas, é melhor sairmos daqui.

O povo enfurecido continua gritando e da tapas no carro.

Camus – Esse povo ta me irritando.

Um sujeito bate no vidro de Shaka.

Sujeito – Ae, cara. Que tu pensa que ta fazendo? Tira essa merda de carro do caminho, que já tem quase 1 quilômetro de engarrafamento por sua causa.

Sujeito 2 – Sai do carro, maluco! Você vai pagar o estrago do meu carro, seu corno. – esmurrando mais o vidro ao ver que Shaka estava de olhos fechados, virado pro volante – Você ta dormindo, é?

Uma mulher de vestido de noiva se aproxima. Era alta, cabelos lisos e rosa choque até a cintura, e pele clara e olhos azuis.

Mulher – Ow! Da pra sair do caminho? Eu tenho que casar! Você ta atrasando tudo!

Kanon – Vandimariuza!

Vandimariuza – Puta que pariu!

Kanon – Ahhh é assim, né? Tem nem três horas que me dispensou e já vai casar!

Vandimariuza – Mas o que é que você ta fazendo aqui? Ah, já sei... Veio estragar meu casamento. Pois não vai conseguir não!

Kanon – Não, espera aí, vamos conversar direito.

Kanon sai do carro.

Saga – Kanon, entra nessa droga de carro!

Afrodite – Ahh, que inferno! Porque essa mulherzinha cismou de casar às três da madrugada? Só falta esse povo todo estar indo pro casamento.

Vandimariuza – Pois está sim. É uma festa muito chique e vocês não foram convidados.

Afrodite – Eu nem quero ir. Coisa baranguérrima dessas... Hunf! – olhando com inveja pro vestido de Vandimariuza.

Vandimariuza pede para os sujeitos que estavam gritando e buzinando pararem, pois ela iria resolver tudo.

Dohko – Shaka, pára de ser infantil e liga logo esse carro.

Shaka – O indivíduo aí atrás vai ter que se ajoelhar ao meus pés, esfregar a testa contra o chão e implorar minha misericórdia.

Máscara da morte – Hahahahahahahaha... Nunca! Hahahahahaha...

Miro – Sabemos que ele não vai fazer isso, portanto vamos tirar o Shaka do volante e eu dirijo.

Shaka – Não vou sair daqui. E se demorar mais, eu vou exigir que após implorar meu perdão, lamba as solas do meu sapato.

Dohko – Ele não vai fazer isso, Shaka...

Máscara da morte – Jamais!

Camus – Tudo isso tinha que ser culpa desse arregaçado...

Máscara da morte – Queeeeem é arregaçado?

Camus – Você.

Máscara da morte e Camus começam uma lutinha dentro do carro. Tony entra na briga.

Aioria – AAHH! PAREM COM ISSO!

Miro e Afrodite saem do carro. Mu, Shura, Saga e Aioros tentam sair, mas não conseguem. Aldebaran está sendo esmagado pelos três briguentos.

Kanon - Quem é o desgraçado?

Vandimariuza – Não fale assim dele! E não é da sua conta com quem vou me casar.

Miro – Vandi vai casar comigo. Fala pra ele, meu bem. – Abraçando Vandimariuza pela cintura.

Vandimariuza – Eu jamais me casaria com algum amigo desse cafajeste! – Empurrando Miro.

Miro – Ahh, Kanon, você ta queimando meu filme com as mulheres!

Vandimariuza – Hunf! Agora tirem essa lata velha daqui que eu to atrasada pro meu casamento.

Miro – Mas eu não sou amigo dele! Sou inimigo, olhe! – Da um murro em Kanon, que ao ser pego de surpresa, cai, se levanta furioso e parte pra cima de Miro. Os dois rolam pelo chão tentando se esmurrarem.

Vandimariuza os ignora e bate novamente no vidro do lado de Shaka.

Vandimariuza – Tirem logo esse carro daqui ou vou chamar a polícia.

Camus, Tony e Máscara da morte param de brigar. Miro e Kanon param de rolar abraçados pelo chão.

Aioros – Polícia não!

Vandimariuza – Polícia sim! – pegando o celular, mas Kanon e Miro tomam das mãos dela.

Kanon – Não vamos nos estressar por tão pouco, né?

Miro – É, serio, uma mulher tão bonita como você não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas. Já vamos tirar o carro daqui, certo, Shaka?

Shaka – Certo...

Dohko – Aleluia!

Shaka – Quando o cavaleiro de câncer se ajoelhar e...

Kanon – Máscara da morte, vê se pede desculpas pra ele logo e Shaka, não seja tão fresco, aceite as desculpas e vamos embora.

Máscara da morte – Eu não.

Shaka – Afff!

Vandimariuza – Devolvam meu celular agora mesmo!

Miro – Você vai ligar pra polícia?

Vandimariuza – Vou.

Miro – Então não.

Dohko – VAMOS PARAR COM ESSA PALHAÇADA! – Cavaleiros se assustam e ficam quietos – Máscara da morte, retire o que disse à Shaka.

Máscara da Morte – Ah... Er... Shaka não é um drogado. É um ex-drogado.

Dohko – Muito bem. Shaka, aceite as desculpas dele.

Shaka – Isso não foi desculpas, ele só...

Dohko – ACEITE!

Shaka – Aceito, mas só porque sou um ser evoluído e não me importo com palavras.

Máscara da morte – To vendo...

Dohko – Miro e Kanon, entrem no carro.

Miro – Vandi, me da seu telefone. Eu ligo pra gente sair. Eu até te daria meu número, mas é que eu não tenho, hehehe...

Dohko – Miro!

Miro – Agora eu vou, que o velho ta estressado, mas me da seu telefone pra gente...

Dohko – MIRO!

Miro entra no carro.

Kanon – Vandimariuza, não se case, lembre-se que eu sou o granulado que falta no seu brigadeiro, o fósforo que falta na sua caixinha, a tampa que falta no seu penico, o...

Dohko – Kanon...

Kanon – Espera aí... Vandimariuza! Eu vou te fazer uma surpresa e aí você larga o seu noivo... Qual o nome dele?

Vandimariuza – Jazicrugueitão.

Kanon – Saúde.

Vandimariuza – Está zombando do nome do meu noivo?

Kanon – Nome? Ah, era o nome... Claro que não! Na verdade...

Carros voltam a buzinar.

Dohko – KANON!

Saga – Aqui... Não grite com meu irmão.

Dohko – PORQUE, EIN?

Saga – Nada, nada... Pode gritar.

Kanon – Me da só um beijinho, e... – Vandimariuza lhe da as costas e volta pro seu carro. Kanon entra e fecha a porta.

Shaka liga o carro.

Mu – Eu quero ir no banheiro.

Aioros – Logo agora?

Dohko – Num foi antes porque não quis. Agora agüenta.

Mu – Mas eu quero fazer xixi. To muito apertado. – Cruzando as pernas com força.

Afrodite – Ah, não, querido. Você não vai mijar no carro como fez na última vez que saímos.

Aldebaran – De jeito nenhum! Eu tive que jogar fora minha calça.

Shaka começa a avançar com o carro.

Aioros – O Mu mijou em vocês?

Máscara da morte – Sim. Estragou o estofamento todo também. Soube que o carro fedia tanto, que Saori teve que comprar outro.

Kanon – Isso é novidade! Saori meter a mão no bolso...

Mu – Ela deu o antigo carro pra ficar a serviço do orfanato. Agora parem o carro pra eu fazer xixi.

Dohko – Se parar o carro, vai atrapalhar todos esses carros que estão aí atrás.

Kanon – Vandimariuza vai casar... Snif!

Saga – Ah, você nem gosta dela de verdade.

Kanon – Não importa. Eu não consigo suportar o fato de que tenha me esquecido tão rápido.

Miro – Qualquer um esquece! Mas se fosse eu... Ela estaria implorando de joelhos pra se casar comigo. Isso, claro, se você não tivesse queimado meu filme com ela.

Kanon – Não invente desculpas. É claro que depois de ficar comigo, ela não se contentaria com pouco, igual você.

Miro - O sonho de toda mulher é ir pra cama comigo.

Cavaleiros (menos Mu, que se risse, ia se dar mal) – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA.

Camus – Você se engana demais, meu amigo.

Miro – Hunf! Vocês não sabem de nada.

Mu – Gente, desculpem aí, mas eu não agüento mais.

Saga – Eu também não.

Shura – O quê? Ah, não, você também? Shaka, pare o carro.

Aioros – Saga tomou muita bebida no show.

Saga – Tomei não.

Aioria – Ares tomou... E o corpo é seu, né...

Saga – Deus maldito!... Queeem é maldito? Oh, não, você de novo!... Eu não vou te deixar em paz! – Saga da um soco na própria barriga – Ahhh, não faça isso logo agora que eu quero fazer xixi.

Ao ver Mu vesgo e roxo, apertando com mais força as pernas, Afrodite abre o vidro do carro.

Afrodite – Abaixe as calças e faça.

Aldebaran – Isso mesmo. Se mijar aqui, você não volta vivo pro santuário.

Saga continuava se debatendo. Tony se assusta e da patadas em Saga.

Saga/Ares – SEU FILHO DE UMA ÉGUA!

Máscara da morte – Mas ele é mesmo. Fala pra ele da sua mãe, Tony.

O jegue mexe na coleira e tira uma foto dele com uma égua.

Máscara da morte – Ooh, que coisa linda!

Camus – Coisa ridícula!

Com um olhar assassino, Tony ataca Camus.

Miro – Mu, o que ta esperando? A janela ta aberta!

Mu – É que eu tenho vergonha...

Shura – Ninguém aqui ta afim de ver sua bunda.

Mu fica vermelho.

Afrodite – Eu to. Digo, digo... Nem eu to.

Enquanto se espancava, a calça de Saga começa a molhar.

Dohko – Ta cheirando mal isso aqui.

Shaka – Como se já não bastasse aquele banheiro fedido e traumatizante. Oh, Buda, por mais quantas provações ainda terei que passar?

Shaka pára o carro bruscamente. Os carros que estavam atrás novamente batem na limusine. Mu e Saga são postos pra fora do veículo e ambos correm pra reserva florestal que ficava ao lado da estrada.

Meia hora depois, depois de gritos, xingos, buzinadas, ameaças de morte e de chamar a polícia, Shaka resolve tirar o carro da estrada para que Vandimariuza e seus convidados pudessem ir na frente. Enquanto o cavaleiro de virgem,tentava fazer uma baliza e consequentemente, batia em mais carros e árvores, Mu e Saga voltam meio arranhados, cheios de folhas na cabeça.

Saga – Olha lá! Estão deixando a gente pra trás!

Mu e Saga saem correndo atrás da limusine por uns dois quilômetros, acenando loucamente, até que esta para de mau jeito, batendo em quatro carros ao mesmo tempo, mas de um jeito que dava passagem aos outros.

Saga e Mu os alcançam e entram no carro.

Aldebaran – Por que demoraram tanto?

Mu – Fomos perseguidos por capivaras.

Dohko – Tivemos que tirar o carro. Tavam enchendo o saco porque a gente interditou a passagem...

Saga – Então vocês não tentaram deixar a gente pra trás?

Aioros – Não, mas não seria má idéia.

Shura – O Shaka dirige mal pra caramba. Arrebentou o carro todo.

Shaka sai do carro.

Shaka – Seres ingratos! Podem implorar, que eu não voltarei a guiar este veículo.

Kanon – A gente ia implorar é pra você sair daí mesmo.

Saga – Eu vou dirigir.

Cavaleiros – Não é uma boa idéia. – O jegue faz que concorda com a cabeça.

Saga – Eu sei dirigir, ta? Na época que eu treinava, isso fazia parte do treinamento. A geração de vocês é que foi mal treinada e não receberam aulas pra dirigir.

Aioros – É verdade. Sei dirigir avião, trator, caminhão, jatinho, carro, moto, bicicleta e patinete.

Aioria – Oh! Meu irmão é quase tão inteligente quanto eu! – Orgulhoso.

Camus – Bem... Eu aprendi a dirigir um trenó.

Máscara da morte – Natural! Porque se você não virasse cavaleiro, viraria Papai Noel. Hahahahahaha

Camus – Invejoso! Aprendeu dirigir algo, por acaso?

Máscara da morte – Sei andar de carroça muito bem!

Cavaleiros – Hahahahahahaha...

Máscara da morte – Que foi?

Mu – Sei andar de charrete. – sorri orgulhoso.

Cavaleiros - ...

Shura – Fica quieto, Mu. Cala a boca.

Saga começa a dirigir o carro e aumenta muito a velocidade, deixando todos assustados.

Dohko – Sa... Saga... Diminua um pouco...

Afrodite – Ahhh, o Saga ta correndo igual louco e o vento ta estragando meu cabelo! Fechem a janela, fechem!

Saga pára o carro bruscamente e Dohko se arrebenta no vidro da frente enquanto os demais cavaleiros e o jegue batem nos bancos.

Miro – Você ta maluco! O que você pensa que ta fazen...

Saga acelera o carro novamente e todos capotam outra vez.

Saga – HehehahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Máscara da morte – Ah, nem... O maluco ensandecido voltou...

Miro – Oh, não! Eu sou muito jovem e lindo pra morrer! Saga, pare o caaaarro! – Com lágrimas nos olhos.

Camus – Miro, você é um cavaleiro de Atena. Coragem e força, amigo!

Miro – Camus! Sim, sou um cavaleiro de Atena!

Camus – Eu também sou!

Máscara da morte – Não diga...

Miro – Então Atena pode nos salvar!

Camus – Sim!

Camus e Miro se abraçam.

Máscara da morte – Que coisa gay... - Agarrado ao banco do carro pra não capotar de novo.

Saga – HEHEHEHAHAAHAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Camus e Miro – ATENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ai..

Aldebaran e Kanon batem nos dois.

Kanon – Se chamar Atena, Saori vai sentir.

Aldebaran – E vai vir avacalhar nossa noite de folga.

Saga – IUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU – Fazendo ziguezague com o carro e os cavaleiros e o jegue se agarram nos bancos, menos Dohko, que se arrebenta novamente no vidro. – Põe o cinto de segurança, véio!

Saga freia repentinamente, fazendo Dohko rolar pro chão e ficar preso entre o banco, o chão e o painel de controle.

Saga – Oh!

Dohko – Me tirem daqui!

Kanon – Saga, saia desse banco! Eu vou dirigir, Senão você vai acabar com o carro e aí...

Saga – Não!

Aioros – Não, o quê?

Dohko – Alguém pode me ajudar? To preso!

Saga – Eu já estou bem. Era o Ares que estava perturbando minha mente, mas já fiz ele ficar quieto.

Shaka – Seria melhor se eu ainda tivesse dirigindo. Mas mesmo que implorem eu não vou dirigir.

Aioria – Ninguém quer.

Shura – Eu sei dirigir muito bem.

Máscara da morte – Ficamos perdidos quando tentamos chegar naquele parque aquático.

Aioros – Que parque aquáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Saga acelera o carro novamente, mas ao passar numa ponte, perde o controle e cai no rio.

# Mansão Kido #

Tatsume – Senhorita Saori, e-eu...

Saori – O mundo é meu, Tatsume, eu to muuuuuuinto mais rica que antes.

Tatsume – M-Mas...

Saori – O que foi? Ta querendo um pouquinho do meu ouro, é? Humm... Eu não vou te dar nada.

Tatsume – Não, senhorita é que... Sem o santuário, onde é que os cavaleiros de ouro vão morar?

Saori – Ah, eles já estão bem grandinhos pra ficarem vivendo às minhas custas. Que cada um arrume seu rumo.

Tatsume – Mas então onde vai ser a sala do mestre? E o templo de Atena?

Saori – Pra quê isso? Eu nem usava mais.

Tatsume – É que é o único lugar do mundo que você contava com alguma proteção divina. E ao vendê-lo, você profanou seu templo...

Saori – É? E daí?

Tatsume – E Zeus pode querer se vingar – Se vira para olhar uma estátua de Zeus que Saori mantia na casa como enfeite.

Saori – Vai vingar nada. O templo era meu mesmo...

Tatsume – Mas daqui a 200 ou 300 anos quando Atena reencarnar novamente, ela não vai ter mais templo e Hades terá um lugar aqui na Terra. Além daquela caverna que você vendeu pra ele mês passado.

Saori – São negócios, Tatsume. E eu ainda estarei aqui daqui a 200 ou 300 anos, portanto pare de premeditar minha morte.

Tatsume – Não, senhorita. Atena voltará, mas a senhorita não. Deve-se lembrar que como Saori, você é humana e...

Saori – Não me importa. E que Zeus se dane. Eu vou comer alguma coisa.

A estátua de Zeus cai na cabeça de Saori e se quebra.

Tatsume – A-a senhorita está bem?

Saori – Tinha que ser você!Fica comprando essas estátuas vagabundas que caem na cabeça das pessoas. Seu miserável! – Se vira e sai da sala rapidamente. Tatsume a segue.

Tatsume – Senhorita Saori, me escute... Isso é um sinal dos deuses!

Saori – E desde quando é sinal dos deuses tacar estátuas na cabeça dos outros, ein? Cala a boca que você acabou com meu bom humor. Eu vou pra cozinha comer.

Tatsume – E-eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra senhorita...

Saori – Some da minha frente, idiota. Eu pego alguma coisa na geladeira.

Saori vai para a cozinha e Tatsume fica parado na copa olhando para o nada.

O telefone toca. Tatsume vai para a cozinha, e encontra Saori comendo num pote enorme de sorvete.

Tatsume – Quer que eu atenda, senhorita?

Saori – Não, eu tenho telefone pra ouvi-lo tocar. CLARO QUE É PRA ATENDER.

Tatsume corre e atende o telefone. Pouco segundos depois, volta pra cozinha.

Tatsume – É-é... É...

Saori – Eu sabia... Sabia que um dia perderia o dom da fala e começaria a grunhir.

Tatsume – Não... É que... É... Hades no telefone.

Saori – E o que faz aqui? Não posso atender porque to comendo.

Tatsume – E-eu vou dizer, senhorita.

Saori – Espere! Não diga que estou comendo... Não é bom que descubram que uso meus poderes divinos pra manter o peso...

Tatsume – Eu digo que está tomando banho.

Saori – Não. Eu comentei com ele que por sua culpa cortaram a água da casa.

Tatsume – Minha culpa? Mas...

Saori – Você devia ter me pedido dinheiro pra pagar a conta. Ou melhor... Ter pagado com seu próprio salário.

Tatsume – Mas eu te pedi. Até que você tacou uma panela na minha cabeça e...

Saori – Pare de falar merda e vá logo dizer alguma coisa que preste pra Hades.

Tatsume – Direi que está dormindo.

Saori – Não seja idiota! Se disser isso ele vai achar que sou uma preguiçosa que baixa a guarda.

Tatsume – Mas então...

Saori – Saia daqui! E é bom que invente alguma coisa que preste.

Tatsume sai da cozinha e pega o telefone.

Tatsume – A senhorita Kido não pode atender.

Hades – PQP! Chama Atena, pô! Bem que ela disse que o mordomo é burro...

Tatsume – Mas a senhorita Kido é a Atena.

Hades – Então vá chamá-la.

Tatsume – Mas eu já disse... Ela não pode atendê-lo agora.

Hades – Como não pode me atender? Você demora um tempão pra voltar e dizer que não pode atender! Seu incompetente! O que é mais importante para Atena que ela não pode falar comigo?

Tatsume – Ela ta cagando.

Hades – E vai demorar?

Tatsume – Acho que cerca de meia hora.

Saori, que estava escutando pela extensão, taca uma cadeira na direção de Tatsume, que escorrega no tapete e se arrebenta todo no chão, quebrando alguns dentes.

Hades – O que foi isso?

Tatsume – Aichunfru... biacateriano...

Hades – Que desgraça de empregado... Atena num tem competência nem pra arrumar um mordomo. – Desliga o telefone.

#No rio#

Miro – O carro caiu no rio.

Aldebaran – Ainda bem que você deduziu isso, senão eu teria pensado que é o xixi do Mu que ta alagando o carro. – Disse irônico

Mu – Ei! Sem piadinhas. Eu já fiz lá no mato! Hunf!

Saga – Sim, e fomos perseguidos por capivaras...

Máscara da Morte – Isso é tudo culpa sua! Agora o Tony ta assustado. – Mostra o jegue tremendo com a água fria.

Saga olha distraidamente o céu pela janela, como se não fosse com ele.

Afrodite – Dane-se o jegue. Terrível será se essa água encostar no meu cabelo. – Subindo no encosto do banco enquanto a água subia.

Máscara da Morte – Ninguéeeeeem manda o Tony se danar!

Camus – Que se danem o jegue e o cabelo do Afrodite. Será que não percebem que o carro já deve ter estragado?

Aioria – E nós vamos ficar aqui sentados esperando o carro terminar de afundar?

Dohko – Glub Glub...

Máscara da Morte – Eu vou enfiar a cabeça de vocês pela janela e afogá-los para aprenderem a respeitar o Tony. – Pegando Camus e Afrodite pela nuca.

Afrodite - SOCOOOOOOOORROOOOOOOO! VAI MOLHAR MEU CABEEELO!

Camus – Me solta! Pó de dia...

Shura – Não vá abrir a jane... glub, glub...

Máscara da morte abre a janela e o carro afunda completamente. Os cavaleiros e o jegue saem do carro e nadam até a beirada do rio, que ficava bem próxima de onde o carro tinha afundado.

Saga – Snif! Perdemos o carro.

Kanon – E A CULPA É SUA!

Saga – Não foi eu quem abriu a janela...

Máscara da morte – Ahhhh! Agora a culpa é minha? Quem dirigiu igual maluco? Quem jogou o carro no rio com a gente dentro?

Saga – Olhem, tem peixinhos no lago!

Máscara da morte – Cínico...

Afrodite – BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... O MEU CABELO TÃO BONITO, TA TODO DESCUMCUMBELADO. BUAAAAAAAAAA...

Saga – E tem um peixe fora do lago chorando. – Apontando pra Afrodite – Gostaram da piada? – Sorrindo

Cavaleiros - ...

Saga – Er... Não gostaram...

#Silêncio constrangedor.#

Mu – E agora?

Camus – E agora o quê?

Shaka – Se vocês tivessem implorado para que eu voltasse a dirigir, isso não teria acontecido.

Aioros – A gente teria caído de um penhasco provavelmente.

Shaka – Não especule coisas improváveis.

Kanon – Snif... E eu queria tanto ir avacalhar o casamento da Vandimariuza...

Aioros – Ainda podemos ir! Talvez a gente consiga comer alguma coisa na festa.

Aioria – E vamos como? Não temos carro, estamos ensopados... Duvido até que Kanon saiba onde ela vai casar.

Shura – É... O jeito vai ser dormir aqui.

Afrodite – O meu cabelinho... snif... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Miro – Credo, Afrodite. Até parece que você nunca molhou o cabelo.

Afrodite – Não com água suja igual essa!

Aldebaran – Mas a água ta tão limpinha. Da até pra ver o fundo do rio...

Afrodite – Mas os peixes fazem "aquilo" nessa água...

Miro – Ah, você é fresco demais.

Afrodite – Com muito orgulho, querido. Assim meu cabelo não fica cheio de pontas duplas e eu tenho que cortar curtinho igual aqueles dois infelizes alí, coitados... – Indica Aioria e Aioros.

Aioria – Temos o cabelo curto porque preferimos assim. Hunf!

Aioros – Olhem! É o Dohko lá no meio do rio.

O cavaleiro de libra nada até a margem com certa dificuldade.

Shura – Dohko! Você por aqui!

Dohko – Bando de delinqüentes sem educação! Eu estava preso e vocês esqueceram de me tirar do carro.

Máscara da morte – Não é que esquecemos...

Kanon – Pensamos que queria nadar um pouco mais.

Saga – E pode ser que você quisesse conhecer a casa dos peixes no fundo do lago.

Dohko – VOCÊ! Eu estou farto de suas maluquices. E seja Saga ou Ares, é bom que se comporte. E a propósito... Isso é um rio.

Saga – É um lago. E a culpa é do Ares.

Dohko – É um rio!

Saga – É um lago. Rios não são tão fundos e tem aquelas pedras que da pra deitar nelas.

Dohko – Isso é cachoeira.

Saga – Isso não é uma cachoeira! – Apontando pra água – É um lago!

Dohko – Eu não estou falando disso. Estou falando do lugar com pedras que você disse. É uma cachoeira. E o lugar onde estamos é um rio.

Shaka – Eu acho...

Saga e Dohko – Cala a boca!

Shaka – Vocês vão implorar pra me ouvir e eu...

Saga e Dohko – CALA A BOCA!

Shaka – Hunf!

Saga – Não tem tubarões em rios.

Dohko – Eu sei disso.

Saga – Pois eu vi um tubarão no fundo desse lago.

Mu – Oh! Eu vi um duende aquático! – Animado.

Aioros – Deve ser o reflexo do Dohko na água.

Mu – É mesmo... – Desapontado.

Dohko – #Malditos# Também não tem tubarões em lagos.

Saga – Claro que tem. Eu vi!

Dohko – É claro que não viu!

Saga – E você vê com os mesmos olhos que eu pra saber se vi ou não?

Dohko – Não, mas não pode ter visto, porque tubarões não moram em rios.

Saga – Moram em lagoas como esta.

Dohko – Tubarões vivem no mar. E isso é um rio porque tem correnteza. Lagos são parados.

Saga – Não mude de assunto. Eu vi um tubarão nesse lago!

Dohko – Mas...

Aioros – Vamos usar a lógica! Se o Saga viu um tubarão e tubarões moram no mar, então isso aqui é um mar.

Dohko – Affffff!

Miro – Apoiado! Está certíssimo, Aioros.

Aioria – Como meu irmão é inteligente!

Saga – É, você pode ter razão...

Dohko – Claro que não! Até parece que vocês nunca foram à praia e não sabem a diferença.

Miro – Ih, é mesmo, Aioros. Você não acertou...

Aioros – Mas esse é o outro lado do mar. O que não tem areia.

Miro – Verdade, Aioros. Você ta certo.

Dohko – Não tem um "outro lado do mar" que seja assim.

Aioros – Ta dizendo isso porque você nunca foi lá pra ver.

Aioria – É. Suas pernas são curtas demais.

Dohko – Eu não vou mais discutir isso. Mas que é um rio, é.

Camus – É um córrego.

Máscara da morte – Córrego nada! Isso é um piscinão natural.

Camus – É um córrego sim!

Dohko – Um rio.

Saga – É um lago.

Aioros – É o mar.

Máscara da morte – Piscinão!

Aldebaran – Cascata.

Dohko – E cadê a cascata?

Aldebaran – Ta em algum lugar por aí.

Shura – Estive analisando e acho que é uma cachoeira...

Dohko – Vocês são burros!

Afrodite – Mas eu não sou. Essa água não é salgada, senão minha pele estaria ressecada, portanto, não é um mar.

Aioros – Pode existir mar de água doce.

Dohko – Mas Zeus ainda não o inventou, Aioros.

Aioros – Hunf! Complô, contra mim...

Afrodite – Não é uma cascata, nem cachoeira, porque não tem água caindo de pedras. E não estamos falando da nascente. Eu saberia, porque ouvir som de água caindo é relaxante e ajuda a não dar rugas.

Camus – Exato! Pois é um córrego!

Afrodite – Não é um córrego, porque isso aqui é muito fundo pra ser um.

Máscara da morte – É um piscinão.

Afrodite – Também não, porque assim como os lagos, tem água parada, como as fontes de águas termais que faço hidromassagem.

Dohko – Então é um rio!

Afrodite – Pois é. Rios têm em um monte de lugar e gentinha sem classe toma banho nele. Não é chique.

Saga – Mas eu vi um tubarão.

Máscara da morte – Você viu o reflexo da sua cara feia na água, isso sim.

Saga – Eu não sou feio!

Kanon – Claro que não é feio. Ao contrário. Você é muito lindo, Saga. E você... – Se vira pra Máscara da morte – Nunca mais critique a aparência do meu irmão!

Máscara da morte – Bah! Você só se importa porque é igual.

Kanon – Lógico!

Dohko – Vamos embora daqui logo. Eu não quero virar a noite nesse córrego. Digo, rio.

Miro – É, mas não temos mais carro!

Aioros – Ah, gente. Pensem pelo bom. Agora temos um carro aquático. Vamos buscá-lo no fundo do rio.

Shura – Pra quê? Acha que o carro vai flutuar ser tirarmos a água de dentro?

Aioros – Não custa tentar. Vamos lá!

Aioria – Vamos!

Mu – Ah... É só me dizerem exatamente onde ta o carro que eu o pego por telecinese.

Aioros – Ótimo. Ta lá no meio do rio.

Aioria – Grande Mu! – Dando tapinhas nas costas nele num gesto de agradecimento. Mu olha com raiva pra Aioria.

Mu – Sei que ta lá no meio, mas preciso saber exatamente onde.

Aioros – Ah, procura!

Mu – Não dá!

Aldebaran – Levanta a água toda por telecinese e vê onde ta.

Máscara da morte – É mesmo. Que cara mais folgado.

Mu – Vocês estão banalizando meus poderes. Não é fácil assim não, viu! HUNF!

Afrodite – Calma, Muzinho. Você consegue, querido. Não fique estressado.

Mu – SAI DAQUI.

Afrodite – Ai, que estresse... – Se afastando assustado.

Mu se senta numa rocha emburrado e de braços cruzados, olhando para todos como se os desafiassem a falar com ele.

Miro – Er... Vamos lá trazer o carro então.

Saga – Eu não vou...

Shaka – Você vai.

Saga – Não to afim. E a água ta meio gelada...

Dohko – Você vai sim. É culpa sua isso tudo.

Camus – Nem que a gente tenha que jogar você lá.

Saga – Hunf... Podem tentar.

Miro – Desgraçado, cretino e miserável! – Procurando uma pedra pra tacar em Saga.

Shura – É, a culpa é toda sua.

Afrodite – Vou mandar a conta do cabeleireiro pra você!

Saga – To nem aí.

Kanon – Afff... Aprendam, gente... Saga, cadê o Pom Pom?

Saga, que até então, contemplava o mato distraído, olha preocupado pra Kanon e revista os próprios bolsos, mas não encontra.

Saga – Oh! – olhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Kanon – Pois é... Eu vi caído no carro. Já deve ter virado comida de peixe.

Saga – O tubarão... POM POOOOM – Se joga no rio e nada desesperadamente até o meio, onde mergulha.

Aioria – Parece que tem vaselina nesse pato... Toda hora ele some.

Kanon – Vamos lá pegar o carro.

Afrodite - Eu fico aqui pra fazer respiração boca a boca caso alguém se afogue!

Miro – Valeu Afrodite. Isso é um ótimo incentivo pra gente não afogar.

Todos, com exceção de Mu, Afrodite, Dohko e Tony, mergulham na água. Cerca de dois minutos depois, voltam trazendo a limusine e a colocam na margem do rio. Saga entra no carro imediatamente e só sai depois de achar Pom Pom preso nas ferragens do carro.

Camus – Vamos unir nosso cosmo e secar o carro.

Aldebaran – Vamos! Talvez volte a funcionar.

Os cavaleiros fazem um círculo em volta do carro.

Shaka – Não vai vir ajudar, Mu?

Mu – NÃO! Vocês fizeram pouco caso de meus poderes e preferiram ir buscar o carro ao invés de me deixar fazer isso.

Miro – Mas... Mas...

Dohko – Deixa. Hoje ele se irritou de vez.

Os cavaleiros, com exceção de Mu, conseguem secar o carro usando o cosmo.

Shura – Ficou melhor do que se fosse numa montadora de carros!

Saga - É, nem parece que caiu no rio.

Dohko – Vamos colocá-lo na estrada e ver se funciona.

Shura – Estamos muito abaixo da estrada. Vai ser difícil carregarmos o carro até lá. – Olhando pra Mu, que vira a cara.

Aioria () - O Mu podia ajudar, né?

Miro () – É, pede ele.

Camus () – Pede você. Ele ta nervoso hoje.

Aldebaran - Ah, ele não vai negar ajuda, gente. Mu é gente boa. Olhem só... – Se aproxima do cavaleiro de Áries – Mu, meu amigo!

Mu – Quê que foi? Não venha me encher o saco, porque eu não esqueci que você tacou uma pedra na minha cabeça.

Aldebaran – Pedra? Ahh... Mas, isso foi a dois anos, quando te vi de costas e pensei que era a Saori.

Mu – EU NÃO SUPORTO QUE ME CONFUNDAM COM A SAORI!

Aldebaran se afasta assustado.

Aldebaran () - Acho que vamos ter que carregar o carro até lá... – Aponta a ponte.

Afrodite () - Ai, gente. Vocês não sabem pedir direito. Primeiro tem que fazer um carinho, assim ó... – Se aproxima de Mu, que lhe olha demoniacamente e o cavaleiro de peixes da meia volta. – Acho melhor outro tentar.

Shaka – Eu vou lá. – Se aproximando de Áries. – Mu, eu estou sentindo uma aura perturbada em torno de você.

Mu – Você ta me chamando de doido?

Shaka – Não. E vou lhe ensinar um método para...

Mu – Quem é perturbado é doido, Shaka. Você me chamou de doido.

Shaka – Não chamei. Mas deixe-me ensina-lo a manter-se calmo, nos momentos de tensão...

Mu – Eu não admito que um cara que anda de olhos fechados, que diz ser Buda e ao mesmo tempo reza pra ele, me diga que sou doido.

Shaka – Em momento nenhum eu quis dizer isso. Na verdade...

Mu – Doido é você!

Shaka – Meditar é...

Mu – Enfia sua meditação no...

Shaka – Olha, só. Cuidado com as palavras. Se tivesse Buda em sua vida, não pensaria essas coisas...

Mu – EU NÃO QUERO MAIS FALAR COM VOCÊ.

Shaka sai de perto de Mu imediatamente.

Dohko () - Tava demorando... Sempre achei Mu calmo demais para um Ariano.

Máscara da morte () – O Tony disse que vai tentar.

O jegue cata umas graminhas bem verdinhas e leva pra Mu, que continuava sentado emburrado numa pedra.

Mu – Que foi? Porque ta me dando grama?

Dohko () – Ai, meu Zeus. Isso não vai funcionar.

O jegue sorri, ainda com a grama na boca e faz a cara mais meiga que é capaz. Mu pega a grama.

Máscara da morte () - Ae! Ele ta conseguindo!

Mu – Porque acha que eu quero grama?

O Jegue continua sorrindo e abana o rabo.

Mu – Acha que sou vaca?

O jegue pára de sorrir.

Mu – Ta zoando meu nome, né?

Cavaleiros () - Iihh...

Mu – POIS VACA É A JUMENTA DA TUA MÃE! – Tacando a grama na cara do jegue, que corre e se esconde atrás de Máscara da morte.

Kanon () - É, gente... Não vai ter jeito. Vamos carregar o carro.

Aioros () – Mas a gente nem pediu pro Mu...

Saga () – Com esse humor todo, nem da pra pedir nada.

Aioros – Não custa tentar.

Aioros se aproxima de Mu, que olha feio pra ele. Os cavaleiros tampam os ouvidos pra não terem que escutar mais berros.

Aioros – Mu, você pode colocar o carro na estrada pra gente?

Mu – Hunf! Ta bom.

Cavaleiros e Tony estão pasmos.

Aioros () - Era só pedir sem rodeios...

Aioria – Meu irmão, meu ídolo!

Mu usa sua telecinese e coloca o carro na estrada. Os cavaleiros sobem o enorme barranco e entram no carro. Kanon fica no volante e Saga vai ao lado.

Kanon – Não ta funcionando...

Dohko – Era de se esperar... Tem partes do carro que não pode molhar.

Saga – Mas o secamos todo!

Kanon – É a gasolina que foi toda embora...

Máscara da morte – Esse carro ta muito apertado...

Afrodite – É que o Dohko devia estar no porta malas e não aqui.

Shura abre o porta malas.

Dohko – Não estão pensando que vou entrar...

Máscara da morte empurra Dohko e Tony ajuda.

Máscara da morte – Ahh, melhorou! O velho é baixinho, mas é gordo.

Dohko – Malditos!

Kanon – Alguém vai ter que empurrar o carro até o posto de gasolina mais próximo.

Aldebaran – Porque estão olhando pra mim?

Shura – Vai lá, Aldebaran. Você é grande e forte e com a sua ausência, vai sobrar mais espaço pra nós aqui.

Depois de muito reclamar, Aldebaran sai e começa a empurrar, enquanto Kanon guia.

# Na cadeia #

Abel estava sentado na cama em sua cela, olhando a lua através das barras de ferro da janela.

Policial 2 – Ô maluco! Trouxe outro psicólogo pra você.

Abel o olha entediado e volta a fitar a lua.

Policial 2 – Venha comigo.

Abel nem se mexe.

Psicólogo – Abel é seu nome, né? Queira me acompanhar.

Abel – Estou conversando com Ártemis.

Psicólogo – Com quem?

Policial 2 – Ele é doido, ta falando com a lua.

Abel – Com a deusa da Lua.

Policial 2 – Que seja, mas agora venha comigo.

Abel – Não...

Psicólogo – Na outra sala tem janela também.

Abel – Então ta... – Se levanta e segue o policial 2 e o psicólogo para uma sala pequena. O policial tranca Abel numa cela e o psicólogo se senta numa mesa do lado de fora, por precaução. O policial 2 sai e fecha a porta da sala.

Psicólogo – Podemos começar.

Abel – Não da pra ver Ártemis dessa janela...

Psicólogo – Melhor assim. Agora sente-se diante de mim.

Abel se senta.

Psicólogo – Me disseram que você apavorou o outro psicólogo com um bisturi...

Abel – Ele não sabia pra quê serve o bisturi.

Psicólogo – Comigo não será assim.

Abel – Espero que você saiba pra quê serve um bisturi.

Psicólogo – Esse não é o assunto em questão.

Abel – Se não souber, eu posso te falar pra quê serve.

Psicólogo – Não estou interessado.

Abel – É muito útil...

Psicólogo - Não vamos falar disto.

Abel – Hum... – olhando para a janela.

Psicólogo – Primeiramente, farei um teste simples... – Liga a TV, onde passava a matéria sobre uma garota que matou os pais. Ambos assistem a reportagem. E o psicólogo desliga a TV. – O que achou disso?

Abel – Devo confessar que a tecnologia dos humanos é muito boa. Parece mágica essa caixa falar – Aponta a TV.

Psicólogo – Eu perguntei sobre a garota. O que achou dela?

Abel – Bonitinha, mas não é meu tipo, afinal ela está viva...

Psicólogo – Ela ainda não foi julgada...

Abel – Certamente que não, pois Lune não costuma julgar pessoas vivas.

Psicólogo – Estou disposto a ignorar suas falas absurdas.

Abel -... – Voltando a olhar pela janela.

Psicólogo – De acordo com o que ela fez, o que você faria com ela?

Abel – Matar é um ato condenável... – Se virando para o psicólogo. – E se eu fosse um humano e a matasse, estaria fazendo algo também condenável.

Psicólogo – Agora sim, parece que estamos começando a falar a mesma língua.

Abel - Eu a faria estudar filosofia.

Psicólogo – QUÊ?

Abel – Ao estudar filosofia, ela começaria a interrogar-se o porquê de sua existência, o motivo o céu ser azul, e como não conseguiria descobrir, iria perder a sanidade e se matar... E quando morresse... Aí sim, eu iria querer conhecê-la... – Dando um sorrisinho safado.

Psicólogo -... Você é um louco psicopata... Eu vou receitar pra você a cadeira elétrica! – Saindo da sala assustado. Abel volta a fitar a janela.

# Na estrada #

Saga – HeheHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...

Kanon – Cala a boca

Afrodite – Estamos fartos de você. Deusinho mais sem classe...

Saga/Ares – To de volta pra animar a noite!

Aioros – Tava boa até a gente cair no rio por SUA causa.

Saga/Ares – Minha causa? HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... O traidor aqui é você! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... Gasp... cof, cof...

Aioros começa a estrangular Ares.

Aioros – NUNCA MAIS... ME CHAME... DE TRAIDOOOR!

Mascara da morte – Deixa de moleza, cara! Corre! – Gritando pela janela pra Aldebaran.

Aldebaran – Se encher o saco, você que vai empurrar!

Ares – Acho que eu to ficando muito frouxo. Faz tempo que não planejo algo diabólico.

Shaka – Nos jogar no rio foi diabólico.

Ares – Mas eu sinto falta de uma atrocidade maior, sabe... Tenho que pensar em alguma coisa...

Aioria – Melhor pra você se ficar quieto.

Afrodite – Vamos cantar?

Camus – Não quero.

Máscara da morte – Não quer porque você canta mal.

Camus – Quando eu morava na Sibéria, fazia parte do coral da igreja, se quer saber.

Máscara da morte – Huahuahuahuahuahuahua...

Camus – Detesto gente invejosa...

Ares – HEHEHAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Pensei em algo maligno o suficiente. Hahahahahaha...

Mu – Conte-nos. Estamos loucos para ouvir. - Irônico

Ares – Farei um churrasco na sexta feira da semana santa pro cheiro ir atazanar os vizinhos enquanto eles comem bacalhau. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Cavaleiros -...

Shaka – Se eu te jogar em um dos seis mundos, o jogarei no mundo em que os espíritos famintos comerão você.

Afrodite – Ui! Eu quero ser um espírito faminto!

Ares – Vou fazer um churrasco do lado da sua casa, Shaka. Hehehehahahaha Hehehehahahahaha...

Kanon – Ih, você não deu sua risada maligna direito agora. Ta perdendo o jeito, ein!

Ares – Eu apenas dividi minha risada maligna em duas. HEHEHEHAHAHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Aioria – Que sujeito mais feliz é você...

Ares – Comigo é só alegria! Hahahahahahaha...

Miro – Comigo não... Eu queria tanto ir avacalhar o casamento da Vandimariuza... Snif

Kanon – Pois é pra lá que estamos indo. Ta pensando o quê... Se não vai casar comigo, não casa com ninguém!

Aioros – Ótimo. Adoro docinhos de festa de casamento.

Afrodite – Nossas roupas estão molhadas. Não é chique chegar lá assim. Vamos tirar toda a nossa roupa e colocar pra secar fora do carro.

Dohko – Afrodite... Se não lembra, secamos nossa roupa junto com o carro.

Afrodite – Eu não falava de você. Ninguém quer te ver pelado. Mas o Muzinho ta com roupa molhada...

Mu – Não tem problema. Eu seco com meu cosmo quando chegar no posto.

Afrodite – Sem graça...

Kanon – Tem um posto ali na frente!

Aldebaran – Arf... Arf... Aleluia!

Ares liga o rádio.

Ares – Vamos cantar!

Rádio – "Você é mais queeeeeeeeeente que a lava quente do inferno..."

Dohko – Ah, de novo isso...

Mascara da morte – Vamos lá, Tony! Sacode o esqueleto!

Afrodite – O jegue ta jogando pulga em mim!

Camus – É verdade. Esse jegue é pulguento!

Máscara da morte – E o Camus é piolheeento!

Aioros – Você é mais meeeeeeeeeeeeeeiga, que os filhotinhos do cérberos...

Shura – Ah, já chega Aioros...

Aioros – Mas essa é a versão "atirei o pau no gato" que eu tanto gosto!

Rádio – Estamos aqui ao vivo, com os Infernais. Ei! Não vão embora. Voltem aqui!

Afrodite – Eles vão dar entrevista?

Aioria – Não creio que consigam entrevista-los.

Rádio – Arf, arf... Conseguimos pegá-los a tempo, ein! O que tem a dizer pros seus fãs, que estão nos ouvindo?

Rhadamanthys – Comprem o CD.

Rádio – Você é Rhadamanthys, o vocalista, certo?

Rhadamanthys -...

Rádio – Ei não vá embora!

Locutor – Enquanto nosso repórter tenta trazê-los de volta, participe da promoção. Diga o nome dos seis integrantes da banda e ganhe uma camiseta dos Infernais! Ligue para 0800 666 999.

Rádio – Arf, arf... Voltamos. Estamos aqui com Rhadamanthys, o vocalista dessa banda que em pouco tempo fez tanto sucesso. Recebemos várias perguntas de fãs. E uma delas é sobre o tom da sua voz. Parece que você sempre está zangado quando canta.

Rhadamanthys –...

Rádio – Ah, mas as fãs também dizem que é muito bonita.

Rhadamanthys -...

Rádio – É verdade o boato de que a música "Você é mais que o inferno" você fez para Pandora, essa bela moça que toca Harpa?

Rhadamanthys -...

Rádio – Ein?

Rhadamanthys – MÁXIMA PRECAUÇÃO!

Rádio – Schiiiiii... – a rádio fica fora do ar.

Locutor – Er... Tivemos problemas técnicos. Uma explosão que não sabemos explicar, deixou nosso radialista entrevistador ferido, mas já chegou outro para entrevistar os Infernais, e... EI, CORRA ATRÁS DELES, ELES ESTÃO INDO EMBORA! Bem, voltando, é que nosso repórter substituto está tentando alcançá-los, mas enquanto isso, vamos ouvir " Você é mais que o inferno", versão rap.

Aioros – É, acho que não vão conseguir pegar eles não...

Miro – Rhadamanthys explodiu o cara e ainda querem entrevista-los... Tsc...

O carro chega ao posto. Aldebaran deita no chão de cansaço. Camus vai até o telefone público mais próximo.

Kanon – Enche o tanque de gasolina.

O sujeito do posto começa a encher.

Ares – Nós vamos pagar com o quê? Hehehehehe...

Kanon – Com sua mente maligna, você já deveria saber.

Ares – HehehehahahaHUAHUAHUAHUA Não vamos pagar!

Shaka – Fala baixo!

Máscara da morte – Brilhante dedução...

Miro também vai até o telefone público que Camus tinha acabado de desligar.

Miro – Alô! Rhadamanthys, Minos, Aiacos, Pandora, Hipnos e Tanatos. Ganhei! Sim, eu vou buscar.

Máscara da morte – Da pra desligar? Também quero usar o telefone.

Depois de todos ligarem pra ganhar a camiseta, voltam pro carro, onde o sujeito do posto esperava ansiosamente pelo pagamento.

Máscara da morte - Não se preocupe, Tony. Eu liguei uma vez disfarçando a voz, pra conseguir uma camisa pra você também.

Afrodite – A camiseta deve ter um design horrível, mas roupa é roupa né... E ta cada vez mais cara nas lojas.

Kanon liga o carro, que funciona perfeitamente.

Sujeito do posto – Deu $115,40

Ares – Deu, é? Eu te perguntei alguma coisa? ACELEEEERA KANON!

Kanon acelera e some de vista, deixando o sujeito do posto maluco.

Aldebaran – Definitivamente, nós não prestamos.

Shaka – Que horror! Oh, Buda, me perdoe por compactuar com isso. Lave minha alma desse gesto impuro que é dar calote nos outros...

Aioria – Isso também serve pra quando você cobra pros turistas falarem com Buda, e você inventa conselhos pra eles?

Shaka fica vermelho.

Shaka – Não, porque direta ou indiretamente, eu sou Buda.

Aioria – Então quando você reza pra Buda, você reza pra você mesmo? E quando você pede perdão a Buda, é você mesmo que se perdoa?

Shaka – Não interessa. O que importa é que eu tenho a consciência limpa.

Aioria – Então quer dizer que você já se perdoou por ter dado calote no cara do posto junto com a gente?

Shaka - ... – Fingindo que ta meditando.

Aioria – Responde, Shaka!

Shaka – Quem pergunta muito vai pro inferno. Fique quieto porque quero meditar.

Aioria – E se eu ficar perguntando, quem vai me jogar no inferno é você ou Buda? Ou vocês vão tirar par ou ímpar pra decidir quem terá o prazer?

Shaka - ... – Novamente fingindo que ta meditando.

Aioria – Ô Shaka!

Shaka - ...

Aioria – Shaka, eu to falando com você.

Aioros – Cutuca ele que ele acorda.

Aioria da uma cotovelada no cavaleiro de virgem, que bate a cabeça no vidro e abre os olhos de susto e dor.

Shaka – FALA, DESGRAÇA!

Aioria – Nossa... Até esqueci...

Shaka – Oh, Buda tenha misericórdia de minha alma e perdoe-me por essas palavras feias. Garanto que não irá se repetir.

Silêncio.

Aioria – E então... Já se perdoou?

Shaka enfia a cabeça de Aioria pra fora da janela.

Aioria – AAAAAHHHHH! ME SOLTA! MINHA CABEÇA VAI BATER NO POSTE!

Shaka – Me dê um bom motivo.

Aioria – Eu vou parar de fazer perguntas!

Shaka – Mas você também vai parar se eu deixar sua cabeça bater no poste.

Aioria – Se me matar vai ter que subir as escadas das 12 casas de joelho pra Buda te perdoar!

Shaka – Ah... É, pode ser que você tenha razão. – Soltando Aioria.

Aioros – Ares, ligue o rádio pra ver se falam onde temos que buscar as camisetas.

Ares – Eu não ligo o rádio pra traido... gasp, cof, cof... Argh!

Aioros – Eu já falei pra NÃO ME CHAMAR DE TRAIDOOOR! – Estrangulando Ares.

Kanon liga o rádio. O carro sai da estrada e entra no centro da cidade.

Locutor – Várias explosões que não conseguimos descobrir o motivo estragaram parte de nossos equipamentos, e feriram nossos repórteres, mas ainda consigo transmitir pra vocês ao vivo "Os Infernais". E irei eu mesmo entrevista-los enquanto estão colocando seus instrumentos musicais nas caixas. Tanatos... Da onde surgiu a idéia de usar armaduras para as apresentações? É algo realmente fascinante e criativo.

Tanatos – Hipnos, porque esse mortal está falando comigo? Como ele tem a ousadia de pronunciar meu nome? Vou matá-lo.

Hipnos – Estou de acordo.

Pandora – Não. Eu disse que poderia ocorrer de isso acontecer.

Locutor – Eu não entendo o que querem dizer. É alguma brincadeira?

Infernais -...

Locutor – O que vocês têm a dizer sobre o fato de que no primeiro show de vocês, ouve uma série de roubos?

Aiacos – Se as pessoas não dormissem no show, isso não aconteceria.

Locutor – Ah, imagino que vocês ficaram chateados porque as pessoas dormiram antes do show terminar... Mas pode ser de cansaço. Afinal um show tão animado... Eu mesmo estava lá e dormi. Agora fiquei sem minha carteira, né... Mas são ossos do ofício.

Infernais -...

Locutor - Minos, as fãs querem saber... Você descoloriu totalmente o cabelo para se adequar ao estilo da banda ou já fazia isso antes?

Minos – Meu cabelo?

Aiacos – Ignora, Minos...

Minos – Descolorir? MANIPULAÇÃO CÓSMICA!

Locutor – AAAHHHH!

Rádio – Schiiiiiiii...

Aldebaran – Agora sim, já era...

Aioros – Mas não sabemos onde vamos buscar as camisetas...

Camus – Na rádio, oras!

Máscara da morte – E onde fica a rádio, ein?

Camus – Não sei. Procura na lista telefônica.

Máscara da morte – E onde vamos arranjar uma lista?

Camus – Na companhia telefônica, ué!

Máscara da morte – E onde fica a companhia telefônica?

Camus – Ah, num sei. Eu tenho que saber tudo, que droga...

Máscara da morte – Tapado... É só ligar pra rádio novamente.

Kanon – É mesmo... Vou parar perto de um telefone público e alguém vai lá e descobre o endereço.

Quase que imediatamente, Kanon avista um telefone e pára logo em frente. Ares se oferece pra ligar e vai até o aparelho, enquanto os cavaleiros o observavam ansiosos.

Tempo depois...

Aioria – Não acham que ele ta demorando demais no telefone, pra quem ia só pedir uma informação?

Miro – Ta mesmo. Estamos perdendo o casamento da Vandimariuza.

Kanon – Tem razão. Se chegarmos muito tarde, não vai dar pra avacalhar.

Afrodite – Eu vou lá ver o porquê da demora. – Sai do carro e vai até Ares, que falava sem parar no telefone.

Afrodite – Saginha possuído, meu amor... Eu vim ver por que...

Ares – Cala a boca! – Voltando pro telefone – Mas como eu dizia, que tal se a gente fosse pra um motel aqui pertinho? Não? Ah, pode ser aí pertinho então... Não também? Quê isso, doçura... Você só faz por telefone? Ah, mas assim num tem graça... An? Você vai desligar? Não, desliga não, então pode ser por telefone mesmo... Ah... Como assim, eu liguei a cobrar?... É? Você não trabalha com ligações a cobrar? Mas que porcaria de Disc sexo é esse, que não atende a cobrar?

Afrodite – Ai, eu não acredito que você ligou...

Ares – Cala a boca! Não, não é com você querida... Hahaha... E você se pergunta por que ainda não desligou o telefone na minha cara... É porque eu sou tudo de bom, e isso é um sinal divino pra você se encontrar comigo... Ei, não! Não desliga!... E não me peça pra ligar novamente sem ser a cobrar. O QUÊ? Como tem a cara de pau de dizer que se quero conversar de graça, é pra eu procurar as putas da esquina? Sua maldita! Eu vou... Desligou... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! COMO OUSA? A VAGABUNDA DESLIGOU NA MINHA CARA! EU VOU QUEBRAR ESSE TELEFONE!

Shura – Porque será que Ares ta gritando desse jeito?

Mu – Deve ter entrado em conflito com Saga de novo.

Aldebaran – Pode ser... Mas é a primeira vez que o ouço xingar Saga de vagabunda...

Afrodite havia se encolhido num canto, tampando os ouvidos, enquanto Ares quebrava o telefone.

Kanon – Olhem o que o vândalo ta fazendo...

Chega um moto boy, que entrega várias camisetas dos Infernais pros cavaleiros e vai embora o mais rápido que pode.

Aioros – Já chegaram! E nem precisamos buscá-las!

Shaka – Ares deve tê-los ameaçado ou algo do tipo. Tolos os que acreditam nas ameaças sem fundamento dele. – Pegando o pacote que tinha seu nome escrito.

Afrodite corre pro carro, enquanto Ares quebrava ainda mais o que sobrou do telefone. Alguns cavaleiros, como Aioros, Aioria e Miro já tinham trocado de camiseta. Os outros ainda contemplavam a blusa preta com a foto dos seis integrantes da banda.

Máscara da morte – Tem algo errado com minha camiseta. – Levantando a camisa.

Kanon – HAHAHAHAHA... A camisa do Máscara da morte é tamanho p.

Máscara da morte – Claro que eu pedi tamanho "p". Mas porque é pequena?

Aioros – Porque é "p" de "pequeno", seu burro.

Máscara da morte – Ah... Não é de "pai de santo"?

Shura – Ein?

Máscara da morte – Tipo... Me disseram pra escolher entre PP, P, M, G e GG. Eu faço rituais, logo minha camiseta tem que ser "p" de "pai de santo". O "M" seria de "Médium", que é a camiseta do Shaka...

Shaka – Não, eu peguei "p" de "Perto de Buda".

Cavaleiros – HUAHUAHUAUHUAHUAHUA...

Aioria – E qual seria o significado das outras letras?

Shaka – "PP" é de "Peste de Puta", "M" de "Mais ou menos perto de Buda", "G" de "Gandaieiro" e "GG" de "Gandaieiro Galinha"

Aldebaran – Bem, eu peguei "G" de "Gado". Porque Touro é um Gado... Mas mesmo assim, acho que vai ficar pequena em mim.

Miro – Peguei "G" de "Gostoso" e ficou direitinho em mim!

Aioria – Peguei "G" de "Galã" e também serviu muito bem.

Afrodite – Ai que droga... Fui pegar "G" de "Gatinha" e ficou grande demais...

Dohko – Não ficou grande, ficou normal em você.

Afrodite – Mas eu queria que fosse mais justa...

Ares volta pro carro, parecendo mais aliviado, depois de descontar seu ódio no telefone público e pega sua camiseta. Kanon da a partida e segue por ruas iluminadas e movimentadas demais para uma madrugada.

Aioros – Como fez para que entregassem a camiseta exatamente aqui ao invés de termos que ir buscá-las?

Ares – Nada em especial... Eu liguei, pedi o endereço, passei várias cantadas na atendente... Depois disse que ia lá buscar as camisas e leva-la pra um motel, e aí ela disse que a chamada era rastreada e que se esperássemos um pouquinho, um moleque numa moto ia trazer pra gente. Uma pena... Eu queria ir buscar. Fiz mais umas propostas indecentes pra atendente e ela me passou o número de um tal disc sexo que tem umas folgadas que além de não quererem conversa com ligação a cobrar, só fazem por telefone... Aí me estressei...

Aioros – Ah... Bem, foi melhor assim.

Kanon – Saga, olha só... Esses idiotas pegaram camisetas pequenas e agora vão ter que andar de barriga de fora.

Shaka e Máscara da morte se entreolham envergonhados.

Ares – Nossa, é tão pequena... – Olhando a sua.

Dohko – Claro, você pegou "pp".

Ares – Aquele maldito do Saga quis pegar a "pp".

Kanon – É? Num sabia que Saga gostava de roupa apertada. Super apertada, no caso dessa.

Ares – Eles insistiu em pegar a "pp" de "Pom Pom" ao invés da "G" de "Grande Mestre". É um idiota...

Shura – Eu sempre pensei que "G" fosse de "Grande" mesmo... Mas até que serviu.

Kanon – O meu "G" de "Gêmeos" também serviu.

Aioros – Peguei o "G" de "Ganhador"!

Ares – Só porque não tinha "T" de Trai...

Aioros se prepara para esganar Ares.

Ares – "Training"! Personal Training. Hehehe...

Aioros o encara desconfiado.

Máscara da morte – A camiseta do Tony veio "G" de jegue.

Mu – Jegue se escreve com "J".

Máscara da morte – Ah, é? Não importa. Eei, Tony! Vamos trocar! Eu te dou a "p" e você me dá essa e...

O jegue se revolta.

Máscara da morte – Ah, não quer... Tudo bem, fique com a "G".

Todos, com exceção de Camus e Dohko, já tinham vestido suas respectivas camisetas. Até mesmo Ares se espremeu dentro da camisetinha, embora estivesse difícil de mexer os braços, sem fazê-la rasgar.

Dohko – Cadê a minha camisa?

Kanon – Não tem mais pacotes aqui.

Ares – Ih, até o povo da rádio acha o Dohko insignificante demais pra mandar uma camiseta. Hehehehahahahuahuahuahuahiahiahiahia...

Dohko – Hunf! Eu não queria essa porcaria mesmo...

Kanon – Sua risada ta cada vez mais complexa...

Ares – Eu acrescentei o "Hia" pra dar um ar mais maligno.

Aioros – Camus, vista sua camiseta logo.

Camus – Não quero.

Aioros – Fresco. Você ta estragando o grupo dos cavaleiros do zodíaco.

Camus – Vocês que são idiotas de usarem uma camiseta com a foto desses desgraçados...

Afrodite – A camisa tem estilo. Não pode reclamar disso. E eles até que estão bonitinhos...

Miro – Caramba! – olhando pra própria camiseta, embora agora visse a foto de cabeça pra baixo – Eu nunca tinha reparado como a Pandora é gostosa!

Shura – Ela não é gostosa. Se parece com a Saori.

Aioros – Ta aí! Tem toda razão. Ela não grita muito, tem a voz menos irritante, mas o resto é tudo igual.

Miro – Agora que falaram, tomei antipatia dela... – Largando a blusa e olhando pela janela entediado.

Mu – Camus, veste logo a droga da camiseta.

Camus – Eu não. Vocês parecem um fã club. Todos uniformizados.

Aioros – Eu já disse que se você não vestir, vai estragar nosso grupo. Só ta faltando você.

Dohko – E eu. Se não lembram, eu também sou um cavaleiro.

Aioria – Ah, pára de encher. Na festa vão te confundir com um anão de jardim mesmo...

Máscara da morte – Poderíamos embrulhar o Dohko e dar de presente de casamento.

Dohko – Ora seus...

Kanon – É, isso sim é avacalhar um casamento...

Aioros – Camus, vista sua camiseta...

Camus – Pára de me perseguir! Que saco...

Afrodite – Que tamanho você pegou, Caminhus? "G" de "Gelo"? – Sorrindo.

Camus – Não me chame de "Caminhus".

Afrodite – Camusinho?

Camus fuzila Afrodite com o olhar. Aldebaran pega a camiseta de Camus e abre. Era tamanho "p".

Aldebaran – Já descobri o motivo de tanta resistência...

Afrodite – O Caminhus ta com vergonha de mostrar a barriguinha sarada dele. Porque pegou a "p"?

Camus - ...

Máscara da morte – Ele pegou a camiseta de acordo com o tamanho da área de lazer dele. Hahahahaha...

Cavaleiros – Hahahahahahahahaha...

Camus – É "p" de "poderoso". E você acha que ta bonito espremido nessa camisa, né? Ta ridículo!

Máscara da morte – Melhor que sua cara eu to. Ae, gente... Já repararam que o poderoso aqui – indica Camus - tem uma expressão na cara de quem ta com constante dor de barriga?

Aioros – É verdade! Falou tudo. Da um sorrisinho pra gente ver a diferença, Camus!

Camus – Vocês se acham muito lindos, né?

Cavaleiros – Sim!

Camus – Vocês não são bonitos não!

Afrodite – Somos lindos!

Mu – Mas Camus, é verdade que você tem uma expressão esquisita na cara e deveria vestir a camisa...

Shura – Pra ver se melhora sua cara de bunda. Isso mesmo.

Camus – Não me importa o que digam. Eu não vou vestir e não falo mais com vocês.

Miro – Mas Camus, meu amigo... Custa nada vestir. Olha, você nem é tão feio assim...

Afrodite – Camus, isso foi uma cantada!

Miro – Epa! Não foi não!

Ares – Foi sim, confeeessa!

Miro – Ta me estranhando?

Aldebaran – Vamos cantar uma musiquinha pra eles, gente?

Ares – Beleza! – Ligando o rádio.

Rádio – "Você é mais queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente, que a lava quente do inferno..."

Kanon desliga o rádio.

Aldebaran – Isso mesmo, desliga porque a música é outra.

Máscara da morte e Aldebaran – O Camus e o Miro são namoraaaaadoooooooss. O Camus e o Miro são...

Máscara da morte é congelado e Aldebaran se contorce de dor por causa da agulhada do escorpião.

Kanon – Achei o lugar que a Vandimariuza vai casar!

Miro – Onde? Cadê?

Kanon – Ali na casa dela mesmo. – Aponta uma mansão.

Mu – Ohh! A casa dela é mais bonita que a da Saori.

Afrodite – Mas a essa hora, a baranga já deve ter casado.

Dohko – Acho que não.

Shura – Por quê? Já faz muito tempo desde que encontramos com ela na estrada.

Dohko – Intuição. Hehe...

Kanon passa em frente a casa de Vandimariuza, onde acontecia uma grandiosa festa. Sem achar lugar pra estacionar a limusine, da voltas no quarteirão, até achar uma vaga, pois acharam melhor não deixar no ponto de ônibus dessa vez. Após estacionarem o carro muito mal, deixando metade em cima da ciclovia e outra metade na rua, os cavaleiros e o jegue saem do carro e seguem até a mansão de Vandimariuza.

Máscara da morte – Eu to cansado de ser congelado por você! Atchim! Putz... To ficando doente. Eu vou morrer de gripe por causa desse miserável covarde.

Camus – Eu não sou covarde!

Máscara da morte – Num tem coragem de vestir a blusa nova pra ir ao casamento e vai com essa azul que usava na época do treinamento do Hyoga.

Camus – E o que te importa?

Máscara da morte – Eu não quero favelado do meu lado.

Camus – Não fica perto de mim! Tenho vergonha de você.

Máscara da morte – E todos nós temos vergonha de você e da sua blusinha azul esfarrapada.

Camus – Ao menos minha cueca é nova.

Máscara da morte – Ninguém ta vendo sua cueca!

Camus – Mas eu sei que é nova e isso é o que importa.

Mu – Parem de brigar e comportem-se, porque vamos entrar na casa dela agora e tem seguranças alí.

Afrodite – Certo, mas antes eu preciso confessar uma coisa pra vocês, amigos...

Shaka – Fala.

Afrodite – Máscara da morte... Shaka e principalmente Ares... Vocês estão MUUUITO ridículos com essa blusinha baby look.

Silêncio

Shaka – Vamos pra festa. – constrangido.

Ares (Cantando) – ARES TA CHEGANDO, OLÊ, OLÊ, OLÊ... ARES VAI DETONAR, OLÊ, OLÊ, OLÁ!

Ares é posto pra fora pelos seguranças. Os outros cavaleiros e Tony, seguem pelo enorme jardim, em direção a entrada da casa.

Segurança – Seu traje não está de acordo com a festa.

Camus – O que é que tem meu traje?

O segurança olha pra camisa esfarrapada de Camus e nem responde.

Segurança – Queira me acompanhar por favor.

Máscara da morte – Ô segurança... Não conheço ele não, viu?

Segurança – Tudo bem. E você, saia por gentileza.

Camus – Eu não sou gentil. Eu não vou sair.

O segurança acena pra outro que vem na hora e cada um agarra Camus por um braço e o arrastam em direção à saída.

Camus – MINHA CUECA É NOVA! EI! EU JURO! AS MEIAS TAMBÉM!

2 minutos depois, Camus entra no jardim da casa, vestindo sua camiseta dos infernais tamanho "p" e com uma expressão pior do que a mencionada por Máscara da morte anteriormente. Os cavaleiros andavam pelo jardim à procura da noiva.

Mu – Estive reparando... Toda essa gente está elegante demais e nós não chegamos nem perto disso mesmo mudando de camisa. Então porque só o Camus foi expulso?

Aioros – Provavelmente, a Vandimariuza é fã dos Infernais. Vou ver se ela desiste do noivo e casa comigo.

Miro – Camus, sua cara ta me assustando.

Camus – Não enche!

Um homem se aproxima de Tony e tenta arrasta-lo pela coleira. O jegue o morde, chuta e urina em suas calças. Máscara da morte faz o mesmo.

Máscara da morte – E não volte a se aproximar de Tony!

Aioros – Oh! É o Churuleu!

Máscara da morte – Ele tentou levar o Tony.

Churuleu – Oh, não! Vocês de novo! – Começa a chorar – Bem que achei o jegue familiar... Snif! Depois que fui demitido do supermercado por causa da confusão que armaram... – Encara Aioros, que olha pro jegue, como se o culpasse -... Consegui um bico nesse casamento, e vocês chegam outra vez... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Shura – Coitado do cara... Ele foi demitido por causa de vocês. Deviam se envergonhar.

Aioria – Você também teve culpa.

Churuleu – Buaaaaaaaaaa... – Sacudindo a calça que Tony e Máscara da morte molharam.

Aldebaran – Coitado do cara... E se a gente comportar bem por aqui?

Kanon – A gente tenta...

Churuleu – Ohh, obrigado! – Enxugando as lágrimas.

Máscara da morte – Mas não tente colocar o Tony pra fora de novo.

Churuleu – Mas eu não ia colocá-lo pra fora. É que não conseguimos arrumar um cavalo essa hora da madrugada pra levar a noiva até o altar, e o noivo ligou dizendo que iria levar um jegue pra substituir.

Shaka – O noivo ligou e disse que levaria o jegue?

Churuleu – Exatamente. E ele demorou tanto pra chegar, que atrasou tudo.

Máscara da morte – Eu não vou deixar aquela mulherzinha de cabelo rosa montar no Tony.

Kanon – Cadê o noivo? Eu quero ver a cara desse desgraçado!

Churuleu – Jazicrugueitão está falando com os pais da noiva agora... Ele nem chegou adequadamente vestido. Uma falta de responsabilidade, na minha humilde opinião.

Kanon – To sentindo que conheço esse desgraçado desse noivo... Hunf!

Chega o mordomo de Vandimariuza.

Mordomo – Vocês poderiam ir pro palco agora? O casamento já vai começar.

Mu – Fazer o quê no palco?

Mordomo – Bem... Alguns de vocês são Os Infernais cover que foram contratados pra cantar no casamento, imagino – Olhando pra camiseta dos cavaleiros.

Miro – Ein?

Shaka – Na verdade...

Aioros – Claro, somos nós mesmos! – Sorrindo.

Aioria () – Ta louco?

Afrodite – Desde quando esse tipo de música é música pra casamento?

Aioros – Já disse, a noiva deve ser fã dos Infernais. E tem a versão pra casamento daquela música.

Mordomo – Ela quer um casamento moderno. Agora vão logo para o palco.

Aldebaran – Quem são os seis que vão cantar?

Aioros – Eu, e mais cinco de vocês que souberem a letra toda pra dar pra tocar.

Máscara da morte – Eu sei. To dentro!

Aioros – Ótimo. Quem mais?

Cavaleiros - ...

Aioros – Ahh, não é possível que só nos dois saibamos a letra toda.

Cavaleiros - ...

Aioros - Bando de burros e analfabetos!

Shaka – Cuidado com o que diz. É claro que eu sei a letra da música, mas não quero tocar.

Aioros – Ok, Shaka ta dentro. Faltam três. – Encarando os cavaleiros.

Shaka – Ei, você escutou o que eu disse?

Aioros – Aioria...

Aioria – Eu juro que não sei, eu juro! – Desesperado.

Aioros – Hunf!

Camus – Eu sei, mas não vou tocar.

Aioros – Camus também ta dentro...

Camus – Não to não! Eu só quis dizer que não sou um burro analfabeto que não decora letras de música depois de escutá-las mais de vinte vezes.

Aldebaran – Você não escutou mais de oitenta vezes...

Camus – Contando com as vezes que a música ficou grudada na minha mente e não quis sair, foram até mais que isso.

Aioros – Estão faltando mais dois!

Camus – Eu já disse que não vou!

Shaka – Nem eu.

Mordomo – O que estão fazendo que ainda não subiram no palco? Rápido!

Aioros – Já estamos indo!

Máscara da morte sobe no palco e fica no lugar do cantor.

Afrodite – Eu sei a letra. Esse grupo precisa de um pouco de beleza pra fazer sucesso.

Aioros – Falta só um. – Sorrindo.

Afrodite sobe no palco, passa a mão na bunda de Máscara da morte que bate nele, e vai pro lugar do teclado, dando gritinhos de felicidade. Em troca de um frango roxo que Máscara da morte tinha visto no quintal e gostado muito, deixou Tony levar Vandimariuza, já que não tinham cavalo.

Tempo depois...

Aioros – Inúteis mal amados! Eu vou ver se consigo fazer o Ares entrar aqui de novo. – Indo em direção a saída. O mordomo responsável pela banda começa a ficar desesperado e Kanon tenta tranqüiliza-lo.

Kanon – Preocupa não, ele só foi chamar o outro integrante da banda... E ta indo tudo muito bem até agora...

Mordomo – Acha mesmo? Que bom, eu...

Kanon – Confusão de verdade vai ter quando Ares chegar e começarem a cantar. Aí o casamento já era.

Mordomo – An? BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Aioros sai da casa e encontra Saga sentado na beirada da ciclovia, com o rosto apoiado nas mãos, fitando o chão com uma expressão triste.

Aioros – Saga?

Saga – Ohh! Vocês não me abandonaram!

Aioros – Vamos entrar. Preciso que fique na banda dos Infernais cover.

Saga – Que legal! Tem karaokê?

Aioros – Não é karaokê, mas da pra tocar instrumentos. Vamos.

Aioros e Saga entram sem dificuldades, pois os seguranças não reconheceram Saga como Ares. O cavaleiro de gêmeos da falta de Pom Pom, chora, grita, esperneia, procura, não acha e encarrega Tony de acha-lo. Sagitário e Gêmeos sobem no palco. Aioros briga com Máscara da morte e o tira do lugar de cantor. Todos se posicionam no palco na seguinte ordem: Aioros no vocal, Máscara da morte na guitarra, Shaka no baixo, Afrodite no teclado, Saga na bateria e Camus na harpa. As luzes diminuem, e uma luz mais forte focaliza o palco.

Aldebaran – Enfim Shaka e Camus subiram no palco... Mas o Camus naquela harpa... Ta com uma cara pior do que quando entrou aqui depois de vestir a blusa dos Infernais.

Shura – Ainda não sei o que vão fazer... Ninguém sabe tocar instrumento e Aioros canta muito mal...

Mu – Bem... Vamos sentar, assistir e rir.

Aioria – Boa idéia.

Os cavaleiros sentam em umas cadeiras perto do palco. Começa a música cerimonial.

Música - Tan tan tan tan... Tan tan tan tan…

Vandimariuza aparece montada em Tony. Ela se agarrava ao jegue com medo de cair. Kanon procurava o noivo impacientemente com o olhar.

Camus – Por que eu tenho que ficar na harpa? Porque eu?

Aioros – Cala a boca!

Camus – Mas porque logo eu?

Máscara da morte – Melhora essa cara, que ta assustando as pessoas.

Camus – Vai cagar.

Máscara da morte – Ahhh é? Pois eu vou fazer isso e vai ser na sua cabeça!

Máscara da morte larga a guitarra e Camus se levanta do banquinho perto da harpa.

Shaka – Se não ficarem quietos, eu juro que mando vocês pra um dos seis mundos.

Afrodite – Ai, gente... Não estraguem meus minutinhos de fama.

Se odiando ainda mais, Camus e Máscara da morte, voltam aos seus instrumentos.

Aioros – Se preparem pra começar.

O "tan tan tan tan" acaba e chega a hora de Aioros cantar. Este abre a boca pra começar, mas é interrompido.

Shaka – Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de recitar uma oração de Buda pra vocês... "Buda. Ó Buda do meu coração. Quando eu rezar pra você, não me deixe na mão...".

O mordomo desmaia. Vandimariuza olha feio pra Shaka, que tinha tomado o microfone de Aioros.

Shaka – "...Eu saio correndo nos pastos floridos querendo teu perdão..."

Máscara da morte toma o microfone de Shaka.

Máscara da morte – Ó Buda, você é carecão.

Shaka – O que está fazendo?

Máscara da morte – Terminando seu poeminha. Agora vamos cantar!

Shaka – É uma oração e não termina assim.

Máscara da morte – Mas rimou, né? Então ta ótimo.

Churuleu – Ai, céus... O que estão fazendo aí?

Aioros – Vamos cantar.

Churuleu – Vocês? Ah, que cantem então. – Olhando pros convidados confusos e anciosos, pra Vandimariuza e Tony parados na entrada do corredor e pros outros cavaleiros que davam gargalhadas perto do palco.

Máscara da morte, Shaka e Afrodite começam a tocar algo completamente sem ritmo e diferente de qualquer música existente. Camus passava os dedos pela harpa de qualquer jeito e Saga, que agora era Ares novamente, batia com desnecessária força na bateria.

Aioros – Saí pra passiaaaaaaaaaá, num pude ti esquece... É qui na minha menti, só dá voooocê-ê...

Tony e Vandimariuza estavam apavorados, mas mesmo assim o jegue avançava lentamente, como fora ensaiado minutos antes de entrar.

Os convidados se levantavam discretamente, arredando suas cadeiras pra mais longe do palco que podiam.

Saori tenta entrar na festa, mas é barrada e sai xingando por não ter sido convidada.

Aioros – Na Terra ou em Giudecca, só pensu em voceeê, será puuurqueeeeê, deve ser... puuurquê-ê...

Kanon finalmente avista o noivo no fim do corredor que Vandimariuza e Tony seguiam.

Kanon – DOHKO?

Mu – Hahaha... Quê? O que tem o Dohko?

Kanon – É O DOHKO DEZOITÃO!

Aioria – Nossa! É verdade, o Dohko é o noivo e ta com a aparência de 18 anos.

Kanon – Como é que pode? Aquele miserável casar com a Vandimariuza?

Shura – Tem certeza que é ele? Ta meio de longe.

Kanon – Aquele queixo quadrado eu reconheço a quilômetros! Desgraçado! E ainda ta usando nome falso!

Aioros – VOCÊ É MAAAAAIS QUIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTIIIII QUI A LAVA QUIENTE DO INFERNUUUUUUUUU... VOCÊ É MAIS LIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tony avista Pom Pom em cima do bolo, no lugar do bonequinho dos noivos e lembrando da promessa que tinha feito pra Saga, dispara a correr, derrubando Vandimariuza e pulando em cima da mesa.

Churuleu tem um ataque do coração. Puta de raiva, Vandimariuza segue até o fim do corredor a pé. Ares, ao ver Pom Pom, volta a ser Saga e sai correndo no palco derrubando quem estava na frente, ou seja, Camus e Aioros se arrebentam no chão e a "música" pára para o alivio dos convidados. Kanon e Miro discutiam com Dohko, enquanto seguranças tentavam afasta-los.

Miro – SEU VELHO MISERÁVEL!

Mãe da noiva – Velho? Mas Jazicrugueitão é mais novo que Vandimariuza.

Dohko – Sim, eu tenho 18 anos. – Sorrindo.

Kanon – É MENTIRAAA!

Dohko – Não tentem atrapalhar meu casamento. Decidi que já é hora de me casar.

Kanon – JÁ PASSOU DA HORA, COM CERTEZA! ESPEROU QUASE TRÊS SÉCULOS PRA ISSO.

Vandimariuza – Kanon! Vocês!

Kanon – Então é assim, né? Tivemos noites de suruba maravilhosas e você me larga pra casar com ele!

Vandimariuza – Jazicrugueitão tem mais maturidade que você!

Dohko – Esperem aí... Quer dizer que Vandimariuza... Foi na... Suruba?

Vandimariuza – O que isso importa agora, querido? Kanon é meu passado!

Dohko – Não ligo que tenha namorado com ele, mas...

Kanon – Namoro não. Foi só uns pegas mesmo.

Vandimariuza – Pois é. Viu só, meu amor? Nem cheguei a namorar com ele.

Dohko – Mas... Mas... Quer dizer então que você... Não é virgem?

Vandimariuza – Lógico que não, mas o que isso importa?

Dohko – EU NÃO VOU MAIS CASAR!

Vandimariuza – O que?

Dohko – Onde é que já se viu? Uma desonra para família! É um absurdo. Estou decepcionado! Que vergonha, meu Zeus...

Mãe da noiva – Mas qual é o problema?

Shura – Hahahahahaha... Dohko pode ter um corpo de dezoito, mas a mente continua a mesma de 243 anos atrás!

Vandimariuza – Dohko?

Miro – É o nome dele.

Dohko – É... Eu... Disse que chamava Jazicrugueitão pra combinar com seu nome feio.

Vandimariuza – FEIO? Eu deveria ter desconfiado quando te conheci naquela festa junina! Só tinha idiota lá. Seu puritano imbecil! Você e seus amigos estragaram com tudo! Mas ao menos não vou me casar com um inútil mentiroso e difamador de nomes!

Dohko – Oh! Você me respeite, mocinha!

Aioros – Agora entendi tudo... Até porque você nem pediu camiseta dos Infernais. Quando fez uma ligação no posto, era pra dizer que traria o Tony...

Vandimariuza – VOCÊ!

Aioros – Oi! – Sorrindo.

Vandimariuza – Você se passou pela banda cover dos Infernais que eu tinha contratado!

Afrodite – A oportunidade de mostrar o nosso talento surgiu né... Não dava pra desperdiçar.

Shaka – Povo mal agradecido...

Vandimariuza – FORA DAQUI! TODOS VOCÊS DÊEM O FORA!

Dohko volta a ser velho.

Vandimariuza – AAAHHH!

Dohko – Ops... Deu uma baixa de energia em mim. Hehehe...

Seguranças começam a correr atrás dos cavaleiros e do jegue. Máscara da morte pega seu frango roxo e corre também. Ao saírem, vêem seis sujeitos com perucas tentando convencer os seguranças de que eram contratados. Era a banda cover dos Infernais.

Ao chegarem na limusine, Aldebaran, que agora dirigia, da a partida.

#Mansão Kido#

Saori – Tatsume!

Tatsume – Sim, senhorita?

Saori – Liguei pra Hades e... Você sabe o que ele vai fazer?

Tatsume – Não, senhorita.

Saori – Ele vai fazer algo terrível com o santuário!

Tatsume – Vai levar o povo do inferno pra morar lá?

Saori – Não!

Tatsume – Vai demoli-lo?

Saori – Não!

Tatsume – Vai transformá-lo na nona prisão?

Saori – Não!

Tatsume – Vai fazer o quê então?

Saori - Montar uma feirinha!

Tatsume – Hades é hippie?

Saori – Seu burro! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... – Da uma baculada na cabeça de Tatsume - Eu tenho um mordomo inútil que não soube me aconselhar a não vender as 12 casas... Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Agora o capeta vai fazer meu santuário virar uma vila de coisas bregas... Snif!

Tatsume – Mas... Senhorita Saori, eu disse que era um mau negócio.

Saori – Era sua obrigação descobrir o que Hades ia fazer... Buaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Tatsume – Não chore, senhorita. Você agora é a mais rica do mundo.

Saori – Mas eu não quero que coloquem coisas bregas no meu antigo santuário... Snif... A próxima geração de cavaleiros vai chegar lá e pensar que a encarnação da deusa Atena anterior era uma barangona... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Tatsume – Mas... Mas... Pense pelo lado bom, senhorita. Agora você não terá mais que aturar aquele bando de cavaleiros vagabundos que você tanto detesta.

Saori – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... – Da outra baculada na cabeça de Tatsume, que dessa vez cai. – Eu não detesto eles... Snif... Eles são vagabundos e folgados, mas são bonitos...

Tatsume – Er... Então traga-os para morar na sua casa.

Saori – IDIOTA! – Espanca Tatsume – Se eu morar aqui com 13 homens, vão achar que sou uma puta e a fundação já era!

Tatsume – Então construa casas pra eles com sua recém recebida fortuna.

Saori – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... Cala a boca! Se é pra gastar meu dinheiro com os outros, pra que eu vendi as 12 casas?

Tatsume – Sei lá, você é doida... Ops! Pensei alto – Vendo o raio saindo do báculo dourado que vinha em sua direção e o eletrocuta.

Saori – Tatsume!

Tatsume – Ugh! Si-sim, se... nhorita... – Se levantando com dificuldade.

Saori – Já me decidi. Eu vou recuperar meu santuário!

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Owww!

É o primeiro capítulo dessa fic que fiz esse ano! Demorou demais, mas aí está. Espero que tenham gostado, pois não foi nada fácil fazer.

Provavelmente o próximo capítulo só sai quando eu voltar do Anime Friends, até porque estou escrevendo outra fic, mas se der, faço antes.

Não fiquem com preguiça de comentar \o/.

Até +.

Talita Sagittarius e Pom Pom de Apus


	6. Nas Páginas, A Solução

N.A. - Depois de um ano e meio sem escrever, espero que meu humor não tenha enferrujado e vocês possam rir com alguma coisa que escrevi nesse capítulo. Na verdade, depois de mais de um ano, espero que ainda tenha alguém afim de ler essa fic.

---

Nos capítulos anteriores...

Depois de Naquela Noite... Saori da uma noite de folga a seus cavaleiros, com o intuito de vender o santuário. Dessa vez acompanhados de Tony o jegue do Jabu, Dohko, Aioros, Kanon e Saga, o grupo vai a uma festa Junina na qual conhecem Vandimariuza, a namorada de Kanon, que logo virou ex, graças as confusões que arrumaram. Shaka sem querer se droga e ainda nesse estado vai parar na delegacia prestes a ser preso junto com os demais cavaleiros e Tony. Abel é preso por se aproveitar da mãe de Hyoga, o qual também aparecer gritando por justiça. Já recuperado, Shaka arma para tirá-los de lá. Saori se da mal na tentativa de viajar. Aioros consegue um ingresso pro show de sua banda preferida "Os Infernais", que são nada mais do que os Kyotos, acompanhado de Pandora. Em segredo, Dohko engana Vandimariuza e tenta se casar com ela usando sua forma jovem, mas o plano fracassa e os cavaleiros e Tony, agora acompanhado de Gernivaldo, o frango roxo que Máscara da Morte catou no casamento, fogem, deixando Vandimariuza p da vida, e continuam pela estrada...

---

Capítulo 06 – Nas Páginas, a Solução.

Enquanto o carro prossegue em alta velocidade, Shura observa o relógio de uma Igreja.

Shura – São quatro da manhã.

Aioros –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! JÁ SÃO QUATRO HORAS E NÃO FIZEMOS NADA LEGAL!!

Saga – Como não? Cair no lago foi divertido.

Aioros – CALA A BOCA!

Shaka – Realmente não teve nada legal essa noite.

Afrodite – Naquela noite sim teve, né Shakinha... – Aproximando-se de Shaka. – O drive in tava tão bom...

Shaka – No drive in você dormiu. Agora se afaste de mim.

Afrodite – Mas eu garanto que dessa vez não vou dormir.

Máscara da morte – Essa conversa pornográfica ta traumatizando o Tony.

O jegue olhava feio o frango roxo a que Máscara da morte estava abraçado.

Aldebaran – A verdade é que tudo teria sido melhor se não fosse o Saga.

Saga – Hunf!

Dohko – Concordo.

Miro – Você fica quieto, seu trapaceiro!

Dohko – Eu??

Kanon – Velho safado! Tentando roubar a Vandimariuza de mim. Hunf!

Dohko – Ela preferia a mim.

Kanon – Haha... Não viu a cara dela quando viu sua forma anã e roxa?

Dohko fica constrangido.

Dohko – Ela disse que tenho mais maturidade que vocês.

Miro – Você tem quase trezentos anos. Que bom que conseguiu evoluir um pouco em quase três séculos.

Dohko – Vocês vão morrer antes de chegar na minha idade.

Kanon – Ótimo! Assim a gente não vira uma uva passa.

Dohko – Insolentes!!

Saga – Gente... Qual o oceano que fica contrário ao oceano pacífico?

Mu – Sei lá, não sou Poseidon.

Afrodite – Também não sei...

Saga – Pensem direitinho!

Kanon – Eu morei no mar um tempão. Lógico que sei. – sorrindo orgulhoso – É o oceano Atlântico.

Saga – Não... O oceano contrário ao oceano pacífico é o oceano perturbado. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Cavaleiros e Tony - ...

Galo roxo – Cóo cóo...

Saga – HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Inventei agora. É boa, né?

Aioria – Nossa...

Aioros – E qual é o representante do oceano perturbado?

Cavaleiros – É o Saga.

Saga – HUAHUA... Não, isso não teve graça.

Camus – Então cala a boca.

Saga – Hunf! A piada era boa...

Aldebaran – Onde nós vamos?

Aioria – No cassino. Faz muito tempo que estamos querendo ir lá.

Shaka – Alguém tem dinheiro pra jogar no cassino?

Cavaleiros - ...

Shaka – Então não adianta.

Miro – A gente pode apostar o nosso rin!

Shura – Não diga besteiras...

Saga – E desde quando dinheiro é problema pra nós?

Shaka – É a segunda e provavelmente última noite de folga que temos e nós cavaleiros de ouro não podemos sair pra ficar roubando.

Aioria – Ah, mas depois você faz Buda nos perdoar e fica tudo certo de novo.

Shaka da uma cotovelada na cabeça de Aioria.

Shaka – Não volte a se referir a Buda dessa maneira banal.

Aldebaran – Alí naquele posto tem uma lojinha de conveniência.

Mu – E daí?

Máscara da Morte – Para lá! Ao contrário de Mu e Saga, Tony é um jegue educado e quer ir ao banheiro.

Tony olha para Máscara da morte como se perguntasse "Quero?"

Camus – Se o jegue mijar aqui, vira presunto.

Máscara da morte – Eu vou fazer vodu pra você por se atrever a ameaçar o Tony!!

Camus – Ai que meda.

Mascara da morte – Vai ter medo quando começar a espetar tua bunda.

Camus – Te enforco com o cinto de segurança.

Afrodite – Nossa que idéia boa! Máscara querido... Você faz um boneco de vodu do Camus tamanho original? Faz?

Máscara da morte sorri com a idéia sádica.

Mascara da morte – Claro, Afrodite. Assim tudo o que você fizer com o boneco, o Camus vai sentir. Hahahahahahaha...

Camus – Não se atreva!! – Ficando com medo.

Afrodite – Relaxa, querido. Eu sei o que você fez na sexta feira passada – Sorriso sacana.

Camus – O que teve sexta feira passada? – Olhando desconfiado para Afrodite, porém com a consciência limpa.

Mu – A parada gay.

Aldebaran pára o carro e os cavaleiros e o jegue descem. Camus e Mu se empurravam.

Camus – Ta dizendo que sou gay?

Mu – Não, eu só disse que teve a parada gay.

Camus – E insinuou que eu fui.

Mu – Não, eu apenas disse que teve.

Camus – Pois é você que deve ter ido.

Mu – Não fui, eu estava montando guarda na minha casa, como Atena nos obriga.

Camus – Não coloque Atena no meio. Você disse que eu fui na parada gay, mas EU NÃO FUI. – batendo com o pé no chão.

Mascara da morte – Ih, a biba ta se rebelando...

Afrodite – Vocês tem alguma coisa contra a parada gay? – Parado com a mão na cintura e com um olhar de que mataria quem dissesse que sim.

Camus e Mu – Não!

Mu – Eu queria ir pra ver como é, mas a Atena obriga a gente a ficar de guarda o dia inteiro, né...

Camus – E como não pôde ir, fica inventando que eu fui.

Mu – Eu não disse isso!

Camus – É sempre assim. Ninguém disse nada. Tudo é culpa do Camus!

Kanon – Gente, o que deu nele? – Apontando com desprezo pra Camus.

Miro – Mas ninguém ta te culpando de nada.

Camus – Até tu, Miro?

Miro – Eu o quê?

Os cavaleiros e o jegue entram na lojinha de conveniência e começam a olhar os produtos, a derrubá-los, a chutar os cacos pra debaixo da estante e outras coisas que eles faziam "sem querer".

Camus – É sempre assim... O Camus tem a cara feia, façam boneco de vodu do Camus, o Camus é uma biba louca que foi na parada gay e sambou pelado em cima de um carro alegórico! Até o jegue implica comigo! – O cavaleiro de aquário abaixa a cabeça fitando os próprios pés e uma mexa de cabelo cai tampando-lhe o olho direito.

Aioros – Oh! O Camus virou EMO. Salve- se quem puder!!!! Corre pra porta da loja, mas esbarra em uma estante derrubando várias revistas e começa a colocá-las no lugar sob o olhar furioso do balconista.

Afrodite – Sambou pelado onde???? – Muitíssimo interessado.

Aldebaran – Como é que é a história do carro alegórico?

Afrodite - E eu perdi isso! Por Zeus!! Eu deveria ter saído escondido do santuário e ido... – Profundamente triste.

Saga – Tem carro alegórico nas paradas gay?

Shaka – Não, esse idiota está confundindo com carnaval.

Afrodite – Mas que falta de respeito! Hunf!

Camus – Foi só um exemplo de como vocês inventam coisas.

Mu – Não inventamos nada.

Camus – Sobretudo você, Mu.

Mu – Eeeeu?

Aioria – Mas foi você quem contou sobre o carro alegórico...

Camus – Não era verdade! Eu só dei um exemplo!

Aioros – Calma aí... Sambou ou não sambou?

Camus – NÃO!!!

Afrodite – Ah, então não perdi nada.

Miro – Eu ainda não entendi qual é o problema.

Kanon – É que vocês ficam prestando atenção no que esse cara fala. Ah, cala a boca, Camus.

Máscara da morte – É, cala a boca. Não prestem atenção nele e vamos nos divertir. Vejamos o que tem por aqui... – Abrindo a geladeira com potes de sorvete e depois fechando com uma careta, pois o ar frio lhe lembrava Camus.

Camus – Seu fedorento, eu vou tacar umas coisas na sua cabeça, você vai ver! – Atirando latinhas de atum na cabeça do cavaleiro de Câncer.

Máscara da morte – SEU MISERÁAAAVEL!

Miro – Gente, o que deu no Camus hoje? Sinceramente ele ta me assustando.

Aioria – Deve ter tomado do refrigerante do Shaka.

Shaka – Quantas vezes preciso repetir que o episódio do refrigerante não deve ser mencionado nunca mais?

Aioria – Mas foi tão engraçado...

Shaka – NUNCA MAIS!

A porta da lojinha se abre e se fecha. Uma figura baixa se aproxima dos cavaleiros.

Dohko – Vocês me esqueceram no porta malas de novo!!

Shura – E vou ter que repetir que não é bem o fato de "esquecer"...?

Dohko – Cornudo. – Chutando a canela de Shura, que esbarra na estante de revistas que Aioros tinha acabado de arrumar, derrubando-a.

Camus e Máscara da morte rolavam pelo chão atrapalhando ainda mais as revistas. O balconista e um funcionário da loja tentavam separá-los assustados. Aioros entra na briga por terem derrubado as revistas que ele acabou de arrumar. Aioria entra também em solidariedade ao irmão. Dohko começa a contar uma história sobre um grupo de amigos que começou a brigar e Shura e Aldebaran batem em Camus por ter tacado latinhas na cabeça de Máscara, começando assim a briga e fazendo o velho falar. Máscara da morte bate em Shura, pois era ele quem queria ter batido em Camus e Miro bate em Aldebaran por ter batido em seu melhor amigo. Afrodite achou que seria divertido entrar na briga e Shaka estava se sentindo muito sozinho e entrou também.

Saga – E ainda dizem que eu que sou doido.

Mu – Quero entrar também, mas estou procurando alguém pra bater. Pois se chegar perto de qualquer jeito, alguém pode me acertar primeiro. – Diz medindo o ângulo mais favorável para entrar na pancadaria que destruía a lojinha de conveniência.

Kanon estava paquerando uma loira de cabelos compridos e ondulados que acabara de entrar na loja e parecia assustada com a confusão. Miro, ao ver os dois, sai da briga e vai paquera-la também. Camus ao ver a loira, sai da briga e empurra Kanon e Miro afastando-os da garota.

Camus – Ela é propriedade do Hyoga. Sai, sai! – Na frente da garota, impedindo Kanon e Miro de se aproximarem.

Miro – Não estou vendo "Hyoga" escrito na testa dela. - Diz levantando a franja da garota e ganhando um tapa no braço dado por Camus por ter encostado nela.

Kanon – Que Hyoga que nada! Camus ta querendo a garota só pra ele.

Camus – Ela é Fler, a irmã de Hilda e namorada do Hyoga. Não toquem nela! Hunf!

Fler – Eu... Não estou mais namorando com Hyoga.

Camus a olha assustado.

Camus – Mas porque não???? Aquele pato desengonçado traiu você? Ah, eu sabia... Ele tava conversando demais com aquela songa-monga do orfanato...

Fler – Er... Não, não foi isso...

Camus – Então o que aconteceu? Ahhh já imagino... Ele sempre foi pão duro. Aposto como ele te convidou pra jantar e não quis pagar a conta e como você se recusou, ele terminou tudo. Não fique triste, você fez certo.

Fler – Não, Hyoga não precisava pagar o jantar porque... Ele nunca me convidou pra jantar em outro lugar que não fosse o orfanato, mas isso não tem haver...

Camus – Então porque aquele infeliz terminou com você?

Fler – Fui eu quem terminou com ele.

Camus – AAHH!! COMO SE ATREVE? O que o Hyoga fez pra você fazer isso???

Fler – Bom... É que eu... O Haguen... – Constrangida.

Camus – Você trocou Hyoguinha por aquela coisa feia de Asgard??????????? Tadinho do Hyoga... Deve estar sofrendo tanto... E eu fui tão duro com ele la na delegacia...

Fler – Delegacia? Por acaso o Hyoga não está preso, está?

Camus – Não fale como se você se importasse com ele, sua... Sua ingrata! Jogou fora todo o amor do meu melhor discípulo...

Miro – Hyoga não era seu discípulo. Ele foi treinado pelo cavaleiro de Cristal.

Camus – E o cavaleiro de Cristal foi treinado por mim, sendo assim indiretamente ele é meu discípulo.

Kanon – Peeelo que eu sei... Você apenas ensinou Cristal a pose do Pó de diamante, não foi nem o pó de diamante em si...

Camus – Isso não é da conta de vocês. O caso é que Hyoga deve estar se embebedando em um bar enquanto chora o abandono dessa... Dessa... Dissimulada!

Miro – Não fale essas coisas com ela! – Abraçando Fler que olhava assustada pra Camus.

Fler – Olha aqui, senhor...

Kanon – Huahuahuahua "senhor"... HAHAHAHAHAHA... – Abraçando Fler pelo lado oposto a que Miro estava – Chame-o de vovôzinho Camus. HAHAHAHAHA...

Fler – Pois eu só quero que saiba que não troquei Hyoga por ninguém. O caso é que descobri que ele e Haguen haviam feito uma aposta de quem tinha o mestre mais brega. E como o Hyoga ganhou, Haguen deixou o caminho livre para ele namorar comigo. Snif... Me colocar como prêmio de aposta...

Miro e Kanon já estavam vesgos de tanto segurar o riso diante da expressão desbundada de Camus.

Camus – Não... Não ousem... Comentar essa aposta com ningué...

Saga – PAREM DE ROLAR NO CHÃO E VENHAM ESCUTAR ISSO AQUI.

Sentindo que era algo legal, os cavaleiros param de se esmurrarem e prestam atenção em Saga. O balconista desolado começa a catar as revistas que ainda estão inteiras e esconde-las enquanto faz uma ligação pra polícia.

Saga – Camus ganhou o concurso de mestre mais tosco do mundo!!

Camus –É brega, não tosco.

Os cavaleiros, com exceção de Camus, choram de tanto rir. Tony perseguia o frango pela lojinha.

Kanon – Fler querida... Me diga... Além de nos presentear com essa informação – olhando pra Camus e segurando o riso – o que mais veio fazer aqui? – ainda abraçado a Fler.

Miro – É claro que ela veio me ver! – abraçando mais a garota e tentando inutilmente tirar os dedos de Kanon de cima dela.

Fler – Eu não sabia que estavam aqui...

Kanon – Mas agora que já sabe, que tal sairmos e fazermos um programinha legal?

Aioria – Boa idéia! Vamos sair e...

Kanon –SÓ NOS DOIS, Fler. O que acha?

Aioria – Ah...

Fler – É que eu não posso... Estou desesperada, não sei o que fazer!

Aioros – Isso está cheirando a problemas. E problemas atrasam as coisas. Já estamos atrasados demais para achar algum lugar legal pra passear, então tchauzinho garota de Asgard.

Afrodite – Não seja insensível – barrando a saída da Aioros. – Vamos ouvir o problema da menina.

Aioros – O quê? Logo você quer ficar aqui com elA? Já temos problemas demais pra ter que resolver mais um.

Afrodite () – Eu disse "escutar" e não resolver. E me recuso a sair daqui sem descobrir o tônico capilar que ela usa. Repara no tamanho do cabelo dela! Eu tenho passado chazinho de bambu, receitado pelo Shaka, claro, mas não chega nem na metade do dela...

Aioros deixa Afrodite falando sozinho e se dirige à Fler apontando o dedo na cara dela.

Aioros – Desembucha!

Saga – Calma... Conte pra mim seus problemas que eu resolverei. Conte!

Cavaleiros olham incrédulos pra Saga e o ignoram.

Fler – É que eu preciso trabalhar...

Aldebaran – Hilda fez você carregar pedra, chutar geleiras, sobreviver em baixo d'agua por doze horas e depois te deu uma armadura vagabunda com modelo horroroso e fez você vigiar Asgard 120 horas seguidas sem comer? A gente te entende. – Lembrando das armaduras dos cavaleiros de bronze secundários e da ronda noturna que ele próprio precisava fazer todo dia.

Fler – Er... Não.

Mu – Então você não sabe o que é trabalhar.

Fler – É que briguei com minha irmã e quis sair de Asgard... Então arrumei um emprego de editora de revista e... Eu preciso fazer uma revista em menos de duas horas. Oh, céus! – Começa a chorar.

Dohko – Duas horas? Não pode fazer uma revista inteira em duas horas e uma editora de revista não precisa fazer uma revista toda sozinha.

Fler – Sério? Você vai me ajudar?

Dohko – Eu não! O que quis dizer é que tem outras pessoas que escrevem as matérias.

Fler – Ah, sim... Mas é que... Na verdade eu tinha dois meses pra fazer a revista e tinha umas pessoas pra me ajudar. Só que eu resolvi passear e dispensei as pessoas, pois pensei que pudesse fazer tudo sozinha. Só que eu vi que é difícil... Snif! Aí vim aqui comprar umas revistas pra ver como é que começo.

Dohko – E você só viu isso faltando duas horas para publicar?

Shaka – Passeio longo esse...

Fler – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Aioros – E o que acontece se você não entregar?

Fler – Vou presa. Enquanto passeava, gastei todo o dinheiro que ganharia depois que entregar a revista pronta pra chefe.

Shaka – Comece a se preparar psicologicamente então. Posso te ensinar uma meditação muito boa pra você usar quando tiverem te batendo, te xingando e se aproveitando de você na cadeia.

Fler – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Miro – Shaka, não fala essas coisas pra menina!

Fler – A única coisa que me sobrou foram $50 pra pagar o táxi até onde estou hospedada... Snif!

Máscara da morte – Pois você está com sorte! Somos taxistas e por coincidência cobramos exatamente cinqüenta pratas pra te levar onde quer que você esteja hospedada.

Fler – Ah...

Os cavaleiros entendem o plano do cavaleiro de câncer pra conseguir dinheiro, afinal já estavam com fome.

Afrodite – E é o único táxi que é uma limusine muito chique, meu bem. Você vai adorar.

Kanon – E além disso, você pode ir no meu colo!

Miro – E no meu.

Fler – São muito gentis, mas é que se eu for num táxi comum, tenho chance de seduzir o motorista e não pagar nada.

Cavaleiros - ...

Camus – Que puta! Ainda bem que Hyoga te largou.

Miro – Não diga isso, Camus. E foi ela que largou Hyoga.

Camus – Funfrenfongredinueise.

Todos -???

Dohko – Vamos fazer um negócio então... A gente te ajuda a fazer a revista e ainda te leva até a hospedaria por 50 pratas. Feito?

Fler – Vocês... Vão me ajudar? – Olhos brilhando de felicidade.

Cavaleiros – Claro! – Tentando visualizar o dinheiro dentro de algum bolso, visivelmente inexistente naquele vestido.

Fler – Vocês sabem fazer uma revista? – Desconfiada.

Cavaleiros – Lógico!

Tony escuta sirenes de carros de polícia e avisa a Máscara da morte.

Balconista – Oh! Até que enfim. Parece que estão chegando.

Fler – Hum... Não estou muito certa de que vocês sabem mesmo...

Máscara da morte – Vamos correr, que a polícia vem aí.

Cavaleiros e Tony ficam desesperados ao lembrarem de sua experiência na delegacia.

Dohko – Feito então??? Rápido, decida-se!

Fler – E se não ficar legal?

Shaka – Vai ficar muito boa! Mu escreve o jornalzinho do santuário, Camus é poeta e Aioros é músico.

Aioros – Sou?

Fler – Ah... Está bem!

Desesperados, todos correm em direção à limusine. Miro e Kanon iam puxando Fler. Shura taca Dohko no porta-malas, Máscara da morte segura seu frango e Tony vai ao lado implicando com a ave. Aioria dirige e Saga vai ao lado. Miro e Kanon disputam pra ver quem coloca Fler no colo e a garota vai deitada no colo dos dois muito constrangida. A polícia estaciona e entra na lojinha. A limusine lotada dispara pela rua deserta.

Dez minutos depois...

Fler - Vira a esquerda e pára em frente um... Kanon, porque ta com a mão na minha bunda?

Kanon – Tinha... An... Um mosquito e eu tava... er... Matando ele.

Fler – Puxa, obrigada!

Kanon – Acho que tem outro. Eu vou matar, pode deixar.

Miro – Kanon... Vai aparecer um mosquito desses na sua cara e pode deixar que EU vou matar.

Kanon fica quieto sob o olhar furioso de Miro.

Aioria – Parar em frente onde?

Saga – Não seja cego, só tem esse prédio por aqui.

Aioria – Sim, mas é que isso é um... Motel.

Saga – E daí? Se Fler nos convida, porque não vamos aceitar?

Fler - Ah, é aí mesmo.

Aioria estaciona e encara Fler, esperando explicação.

Fler – Ah, gente... Me deram tanto dinheiro que preferi ficar num motel que é muito mais confortável que um hotel. Vocês se incomodam?

Cavaleiros – Não.

Shaka – Oh, Buda, se é o destino me fazer entrar nesse antro de perdição, não vou recusar.

Mu – Não venha com isso, você vai entrar de curiosidade.

Shaka – E você não?

Mu – É pra ajudar a menina a fazer revista e... Tem mesmo todos aqueles espelhos no quarto?

Os cavaleiros, Tony e o frango saem do carro e entram no motel.

Fler – Estou no quarto dezenove.

O recepcionista olha desconfiado e surpreso para os cavaleiros, Pega a chave numa caixinha, mas fica com receio de entregar pra garota.

Recepcionista – Todos vocês... Vão subir com ela?

Shaka – Vamos sim, algum problema?

Recepcionista – Bom... Não exatamente... – Entregando a chave.

Shaka – Ótimo. Então vamos.

Mu – Rápido. - Empurrando Shura que estava na sua frente. #Estou louco pra ver os espelhos#

Balconista – # Cada tipinho estranho essa garota trouxe... Mas acho que não são todos pra ela não. Aquele sujeito todo rebolante – olha pra Afrodite – Não parece chegado em mulher. O que é aquilo? – Olha pra Dohko – Que horror... Velho pedófilo! #

Enquanto Fler e os cavaleiros esperavam o elevador, o balconista repara nos animais. Tony tentava aniquilar o frango e Máscara da morte fazia um discurso sobre os dois se tornarem amigos.

Balconista – Ei, vocês! Esses animais não podem ir. Zoofilia é crime.

Aioros – Está me chamando de criminoso? Daqui a pouco vai me chamar de traidor. EU NÃO SOU UM TRAIDOOOOOOOOOOOR!

Aioria – Calma, ele não disse isso.

Aldebaran – O que é zoofilia?

Dohko – Eu vou dizer... Zoofilia é a junção de palavras. "Zoo" vem de "zoação" e "filia" vem de "filhos". Então ele está dizendo que somos filhos da zoação.

Afrodite – Ué... Não entendi, não faz sentido.

Dohko – Afff... Simplificando, ele está dizendo que somos todos zoados, um bando de filhos de retardados. E que somos retardados também. É uma nova versão do chamado "filho da puta".

Cavaleiros estão indignados. Tony e o frango também.

Aioros – Desde quando ser retardado é crime? Porque não prendem a Saori? E o Shiryu – Dohko olha feio pra Aioros - o Tatsume, o Camus...

Camus – Ei!

Shura – Como ousa nos chamar de filhos de retardados?

Máscara da morte – Vamos acabar com você!

Cavaleiros, Tony e o frango espancam o balconista que agradece aos céus por não ter pronunciado "pedofilia" quando viu Dohko.

No elevador...

Fler – Puxa, e eu que sempre pensei que zoofilia era sexo com animais... Vivendo e aprendendo...

Shaka – Que horror! – Se afastando de Fler.

Máscara da morte – Que menina mais mente poluída! Tony! Gernivaldo! Não cheguem perto dela.

Assustados, o jegue e o frango se afastam de Fler.

Afrodite – Puxa, podia colocar no frango um nome mais bonitinho. Mas o que se poderia esperar de um sujeito que foi registrado como "Máscara da Morte"?!

Máscara da morte – Você acha que seu nome é bonito, né? Se enxerga, palhaço!

Afrodite – Hunf! Sem classe. Eu tenho um nome lindo...

O elevador pára e se dirigem a um quarto com o número dezenove escrito. Ao escutar barulho de gente gemendo, Mu encostou a cabeça na porta de um quarto.

Mu – Tem alguém machucado la dentro.

Miro – Não seja burro! – Afastando Mu e olhando pelo buraco da fechadura. – Droga, não da pra ver nada.

Kanon – É porque você é burro! Burro! – Afasta Miro, enfia o dedo no buraco da fechadura e empurra fazendo a chave cair no chão, dando pra ver o interior do quarto. Porém a chave era pesada e caiu fazendo barulho no quase silencioso motel.

Miro – Tudo bem, admito que essa foi inteligente. – Empurrando Kanon que o empurrava pra olhar na fechadura.

Fler estava na porta de seu quarto esperando os dois com a cara emburrada.

Kanon – Ih! Eles estão vindo pra cá.

Miro – Devia ter feito direito. Fez muito barulho, sua anta!

Kanon – Pelo menos sou muito mais esperto que você. Opa! Estão chegando na porta. Corre!

Miro e Kanon entram desesperados no quarto de Fler, derrubando a garota.

O casal vê Fler no corredor e lhe da um sermão sobre incomodar quartos vizinhos. A garota entra aborrecida e fecha a porta. Aioros, Aioria, Afrodite e Máscara da morte pulavam na cama. Mu ficava se olhando em diversos ângulos pelos espelhos. Camus vasculhava o frigobar, Saga estava na banheira com Pom Pom, Miro e Kanon procuravam acessórios de sex shop nas gavetas e Shaka meditava em cima de uma mesa enquanto Aldebaran, e Shura assistiam a um canal pornô na TV.

Tony empurra Camus e tenta enfiar Gernivaldo na geladeira.

Fler pega vários papeis e coloca na mesa, empurrando Shaka que desequilibra e cai.

Fler – TA NA HORA DE TRABALHAR.

Todos param olhando assustados pra Fler.

Kanon – Uma garota tão bonita não deve gritar assim. Não combina com você. Deixe que eu faço isso... VOCÊS AÍ CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDOS! TODOS AQUI NA MESA QUE TA HORA DE TRABALHAAAAAAAAR.

Silêncio total. Os cavaleiros vão até a mesa, puxam cadeiras e se sentam. Saga sai da banheira molhando o quarto.

Alguém bate na porta.

Fler – Alguém atende, porque não vou levar xingo de novo por causa de vocês.

Miro – Eu atendo, querida.

Miro abre a porta. Era o casal que haviam tentado espionar. Ambos enrolados em lençóis.

Homem – Porque essa gritaria? Não se pode nem ficar em paz. Eu vou pedir pra expulsarem você e a garota daqui.

Miro – Vocês podem tentar – Dando um sorrisinho.

Mulher – Estamos só pedindo pra que parem com o barulho.

Miro – Olha quem vem falar de barulho... Vocês não estavam em silêncio não.

O casal fica constrangido.

Homem – Estão avisados. É melhor sossegarem.

Miro – Caso queiram se juntar a nós no trabalho, não tem problema – Abre mais a porta do quarto mostrando os cavaleiros.

Mulher – Quanto homem!

Miro – E todos musculosos. Muito melhor que esse coisa aí do seu lado.

Constrangido e murmurando coisas indecifráveis, o homem vira as costas pra Miro e vai pro seu quarto puxando a mulher que ficava olhando pra trás.

Mu – O que eles queriam?

Miro – Perturbar. Mas assim como o balconista esses não incomodam mais.

Saga – Você bateu neles?

Kanon – Eles também nos chamaram de filhos de retardados?

Máscara da morte – Eles vão ver só! – Sai do quarto e urina na porta do casal. Gernivaldo e Tony imitam o gesto.

Miro – Não... Bem, esqueçam eles.

Fler – Eu vou dizer tudo o que precisa numa revista e vocês falam a parte que preferem fazer, certo?

Cavaleiros – Certo.

Fler – Bem, é uma revista meio fútil...

Saga – Fácil! Deve ser igual aquelas que a Saori lê.

Fler – Moda e Beleza.

Afrodite – Eu!!

Fler – Quem mais? Uma pessoa pra fazer os dois da muito trabalho.

Camus – Posso fazer o de moda. Sou o que me visto melhor quando não estou de armadura.

Mu – Prefiro minha roupinha de Jamiel...

Fler – Culinária.

Shura – Eu sei cozinhar!!

Fler – Religião

Shaka – Eu.

Fler – Política.

Saga – Eu!!!!!

Fler – Ilustração.

Aioria e Aioros – Eu!!!!

Afrodite – Vocês sabem desenhar??

Aioros – Fizemos um desenho lindo na delegacia.

Aioria – O policial ficou até emocionado.

Aioros – E eu que pintei aquelas obras de arte no muro da casa da Saori com um spray.

Shaka – Daquela vez que ela quase te baniu pro inferno?

Aioria – É horrível essas pessoas que não tem visão artística...

Fler – Er... Bom, que seja. Tem também...

Saga – PÁRA TUDO!!!

Cavaleiros - ...?

Saga – Prestem atenção... A nova piada que acabei de inventar: O que é, o que é... O que o Tony foi fazer no telefone público?

Máscara da morte – TONY? CADÊ O TONY? QUE TELEFONE QUE TA O TONY? TA PERDIDO? OH, CÉUS! O MEU JEGUINHO...

Tony aparece na frente de Máscara da Morte com ar interrogativo. O cavaleiro o abraça.

Máscara da Morte – Eu tava tão preocupado, nunca mais saia sem me avisar. Agora responda a pergunta do tio. – olha pra Saga - O que você foi fazer no telefone público?

Tony - ???

Saga – Não, vocês não entenderam... É uma piada. Vou mudar... O que é, o que é... O que o cavalo foi fazer no telefone público?

Aldebaran – Cavalo, que cavalo?

Máscara da Morte – Mas não era o Tony?

Aioros – O cavalo por acaso não sou eu não, né? Porque se eu descobrir que você ta ironizando meu signo eu vou te espancar todo e além do mais... Eu fui ao telefone público pra ganhar a camiseta dos infernais como todo mundo! Então porque você não pergunta o que o carneiro foi fazer no telefone público, ein?

Mu – Ganhar a camisa dos infernais!

Saga – Não, vocês não entenderam...

Aioria – E se perguntar do Leão, eu também fui ganhar...

Saga – VOCÊS SÃO BURROS! É uma piada! Não quer dizer que aconteceu de verdade!!

Cavaleiros – Ahhh ta...

Máscara da morte – É que você não explicou...

Saga – Mas piada é piada!

Kanon – Poderia ser uma piada verídica!

Saga – Mas não é verídica, ta bom!?

Fler – Agora eu posso terminar de falar sobre a revista?

Saga – NÃO! O QUE A POR DO CAVALO, CABRITO OU SEJA LA QUE BICHO FOR, FOI FAZER NA POR DO TELEFONE?

Dohko – Vai depender do bicho. Um galo não iria fazer a mesma coisa que um elefante.

Saga – IA SIM! PORQUE A PORCARIA DA RESPOSTA DA PIADA É UMA SÓ!!

Aioros – E ainda acho que você ta debochando da minha constelação!

Shaka – Define o bicho. Pessoas indecisas são pobres de espírito... afff...

Saga – Grrrr... Então vamos lá... O que é, o que é... O que o cavalo QUE NÃO TEM NADA HAVER COM O AIOROS foi fazer no telefone público?

Afrodite – Não sei.

Saga sorri com a resposta tão esperada.

Saga – Foi dar um telefonema... HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Cavaleiros e Fler - ...

Saga – Cara, essa é muito boa HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA Me superei!!!!

Cavaleiros e Fler - ...

Kanon – Fler, continue por favor.

Fler – Também tem a sessão de horóscopo e...

Saga – Outra! Inventei agora!! É muito boa, eu to inspirado! Prestem atenção! O que é um pontinho roxo no meio da casa de Áries as três da madrugada?

Mu – Eu.

Cavaleiros – É o Mu...

Saga – Não!! É a Saori indo violentar o Mu! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA ... Não poderia ser o Mu, porque as três da madrugada ele ta dormindo, entenderam? HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAUHAUHUA...

Cavaleiros - ...

Saga – Outra! Outra piada! O que é, o que...

Fler – DESISTO! Aqui ta escrito as sessões que tem que ter na revista – Joga um papel em cima da mesa – Eu não tenho que ficar aqui escutando esse maluco, eu to pagando, pô! Vocês tem no máximo duas horas. Quando terminarem me liguem que eu venho aqui. O número do meu celular ta anotado no papel e tem um telefone público nesse motel. Agora tchau pra vocês que eu vou passear! - Abre a porta e a bate ao sair.

Cavaleiros - ...

Aioria – Ela vai passear as 04:20 da manhã?

Miro – Puxa... Ela parecia tão doce e meiga e falou com a gente dessa maneira...

Camus – É igual a Saori! Durante as batalhas ela é a meiguice em pessoa, mas por trás dos bastidores, só nós conhecemos... Ainda bem que Hyoga não está namorando mais com essa falsa. Hunf!

10 minutos depois...

Aioria – Ta tudo pronto? – Colocando as folhas de papel em ordem. – Saga, você ainda não entregou o texto da sessão de piadas.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, até então sentado na banheira com Pom Pom, escrevia algo em um bloquinho meio molhado e dava risinhos.

Saga – Tudo bem, já terminei... Hehehe... É que só tenho uma página e ta difícil escolher entre todas as minhas piadas engraçadíssimas... Huahuahuahua eu vou contar outra pra vocês... O quê...

Miro – Não Saga. Preferimos esperar publicar a revista. Não estrague a surpresa.

Saga – Hahaha ta certo então... Porque é muito boa, vocês vão morrer de rir.

Aioria – Imagino... Todo mundo já terminou então? – Colocando na ordem a folha que Saga lhe entregava.

Afrodite – To terminando, querido, dá licença? Afff...

Miro – Mas você é muito mole.

Afrodite – Se quer algo duro eu te mostro daqui a pouquinho.

Miro – Esse coisa ruim ta colocando maldade nas minhas palavras, exorciza ele, Shaka!

Shaka – Estou ocupado.

Aldebaran – Outro que não acabou.

Shaka – Me diga, Máscara da Morte, como acha que vai ser seu dia amanhã?

Máscara da Morte – Eu vou chegar na minha casa, contar minha coleção de cabeças pra ver se não roubaram nenhuma, tirar a roupa, ficar andando pelado pela casa até a hora do almoço quando o Afrodite resolve descer e ir na casa do Mu filar comida. Aí eu vou ensinar a Tony e Gernivaldo como empalha cabeças e a noite vou sentar no meio da minha casa e fingir que a estou vigiando, como faço todos os dias.

Afrodite - # Vou sair de casa mais cedo amanhã #

Shaka fazia anotações durante o relato do cavaleiro e agora as lia pra si mesmo.

Shaka – Câncer... Confira seus pertences pessoais antes que seja tarde demais. Ficar um tempo a vontade com sigo mesmo vai lhe fazer bem, no entanto esteja sempre atento a visitas indesejadas. Divida seus conhecimentos e cumpra suas obrigações... Leão eu já perguntei... Dohko também... Só falta capricórnio – dirigindo-se a Shura.

Aioria – Então só falta a sessão de horóscopo do Shaka e ta tudo pronto!

Miro – Eu sou muito esperto... Fui o primeiro a terminar!

Camus – A sua parte era a mais fácil!

Miro – Mais fácil do que falar sobre a importância de usar polainas laranjas? Você é tosco, como a Fler disse.

Camus – Tosco não! Brega!

Miro – A minha sessão requer conhecimentos. A sua requer baranguice junto com o Afrodite.

Afrodite – Já deixei claro que apesar de estarmos na mesma sessão, meus gostos não tem nada haver com o dele. – Aponta Camus com desprezo.

Camus – A sua sessão é fútil. "Como enlouquecer um homem em três dicas"? Babaquice...

Miro – Você não sabe escrever uma matéria sobre isso, porque é um mal amado.

Camus – Não sou! Eu me amo muito!

Miro - ...

Com exceção de Aioria que digitava tudo no notebook deixado por Fler, Shaka que anotava o que Shura dizia e Afrodite que improvisava um vestido com a cortina do motel e tirava fotos, todos, até mesmo Saga na banheira assistiam atentos a um filme na televisão.

Aldebaran – Cara, esse é O filme...

Mu – Sentei no Pepino e Gostei III... Esperei tempos pra esse filme sair do cinema e finalmente passar na TV...

Kanon – Quem vê o Mu com essa cara de lesado nem imagina ele falando isso.

Saga – Eu tenho esse filme... Comprei na internet.

Afrodite – E me emprestou. Ai, era tão bom quando o Saga era o grande mestre... Ele comprava coisas na internet e colocava na conta da Saori... Bons tempos.

Saga – Não era eu, era o Ares.

Afrodite – Claro, claro... Era o Ares que acessava o orkut em busca da comunidade do filme... sei...

Saga – Er... Bem... Não, esse era eu, mas quem comprou foi o Ares.

Shura – Quietos, eu quero ver o filme.

Aioria – Isso não é justo, vocês estão vendo e eu trabalhando.

Kanon – Claro, você não escreveu nada na revista!

Aioria – Eu ajudei Aioros a ilustrar a capa.

Aioros – Ajudou nada, você só coloriu o olho do tatu.

Dohko – Porque vai ter um tatu na capa?

Aioros – Eu não sei. Foi a inspiração divina. Eu já contei pra vocês que no inferno eu trabalhava de desenhista de lápide?

Camus – Sim, até que teve uma festa, a Pandora ficou bêbada e pediu você pra desenhá-la pelada no barco do Caronte usando o pentagrama de Hades... Tudo baseado naquela cena do Titanic, você já nos contou isso duzentas vezes.

Aioros – Pois é, foi demais... – Olhando o nada com ar sonhador.

Aioria – Só que o desenho ficou muito ruim, ela ficou com raiva e disse pro Radamanthys que você tentou tirar fotos dela pelada pra mandar pra revista Playmorto e acabou que te jogaram pro Cérberos que te engoliu e você só conseguiu sair quando ele fez as necessidades.

Aioros – Essa parte não era pra ser mencionada. – Fuzilando Aioria com o olhar, que imediatamente volta a digitar.

Numa tentativa de aniquilar Gernivaldo, Tony arremessa o frango no alto, acertando Afrodite e caindo junto com o cavaleiro na banheira em cima de Saga.

Shaka – Aioria... Acrescente "Cuidado com um frango roxo" ao horóscopo de peixes e "cuidado com um frango roxo e uma biba" ao horóscopo de gêmeos.

Saga tenta afogar Tony e Gernivaldo, mas desiste quando Máscara da Morte ameaça fazer xixi em Pom Pom. Aioria tinha acabado de digitar e os cavaleiros decidem que é hora de dar o fora do lugar.

Kanon – Vou ligar pra Fler voltar.

Miro – Ela vai ficar surpresa com nossa agilidade! Ainda são 04:55!!

Aioros – Onde vamos passear agora?

Ares – HEHEHAHAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA – Mergulhando exageradamente e derramando a água da banheira. Os cavaleiros se afastam pra não se molharem.

Mu – Eu estava pensando de irmos ao shopping matar as saudades... Vi no comercial da TV agora a pouco que ta passando o Sentei no Pepino e Gostei IV no cinema.

Shaka – Mu, você tem que parar de ser viciado nesses filmes e encontrar a luz.

Mu – Nem vem, Shaka. Eu vi que você tava fingindo que não, mas também prestava atenção no filme.

Shaka - ...

Kanon – Liguei pra Fler. Ela disse que já que terminamos, ela já ta vindo com a chefe dela, e que podemos ir embora agora.

Dohko – Muito esperta essa garota... Conseguir todas as matérias de uma revista em menos de meia hora... Muito sabida...

Aldebaran – Sim, muito esperta... Por acaso não estou vendo nossos $50,00 em lugar nenhum.

Aioros – Vamos esperar. Ninguém faz a gente trabalhar e da o calote assim não.

10 minutos depois...

Aioros – Vamos embora! Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui desperdiçando meu precioso tempo de folga sem ter que me preocupar em impedir que os gentis Deuses nos façam o favor de levar a Saori.

Kanon – É melhor sairmos mesmo. O Ares ta destruindo tudo e isso vai dar problema. – Olhando pro cavaleiro de cabelo cinza que quebrava os espelhos da parede com uma cadeira e gargalhava alto.

Os cavaleiros descem para o hall do Motel puxando Ares. Gernivaldo e Tony iam um em cada braço de Máscara da Morte que lhes dava um sermão de como estava aborrecido com ambos.

O recepcionista se escondeu atrás do balcão quando os cavaleiros passaram.

À caminho da limusine...

Saga – Hehehe... Ei, olhem, é a Flertosa! Mistura de Fler com gostosa hahahahahahaha entenderam? Flertosa hauahuahauahauahauahuaha...

Cavaleiros - ...

Aioria – Ele voltou...

Kanon – Ai que saudade do Ares.

Saga – E do lado dela vem a Vandiestressadinha, mistura de Vandimariuza com... Opa...

Cavaleiros – Merda.

Vandimariuza – Vocês!

Kanon – Er... Oi Amor – Sorrisão.

Vandimariuza – Amor é o #$&!

Cavaleiros – Ui.

Vandimariuza - O que vocês estão fazendo AQUI?

Fler – Vejo que já se conhecem...

Vandimariuza – Infelizmente!

Dohko – Nos respeite! Viemos fazer a revista de Fler!

Vandimauriza – A... A revista? A... MINHA REVISTA?

Miro – Fler querida, me diga... ELA é a sua chefe?

Fler – Sim... O que está acontecendo?

Vandimariuza – ELES ATAZANAM A MINHA VIDA!

Aioros – Não diga isso, nos conhecemos hoje! Ah, e você aí – apontando Fler – Nos deve $50,00.

Vandimariuza – AGORA VOCÊS TAMBÉM ACABARAM COM MINHA REVISTA! COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER? – se virando pra Fler.

Mu – Calma, não grita não... As pessoas estão deixando de fazer coisas pervertidas e estão olhando pela janela, ó. – indicando os curiosos que enfiavam a cabeça pra fora de seus quartos.

Vandimariuza – Responda!

Fler – Olha... Er... Eles... Eles são chatos, mas são muito bons em... Fazer revistas. O... O carinha ali ó – indica Aioros – É músico. E tem o outro que escreve um jornal... E o poeta também. – Indica Camus.

Máscara da morte – Somos chatos? – magoado.

Vandimariuza – Então ta. É bom que esteja boa mesmo, porque em quinze minutos vinte revistas precisam ser distribuídas para as assinantes mais vips da nossa revista na cidade!

Shura – E que diferença vai fazer elas receberem agora se estão dormindo?

Vandimariuza – NÃO IMPORTA! São clientes que pagam mais caro para serem as primeiras! Hunf! – Dando as costas para os cavaleiros e entrando no motel seguida por Fler.

Aioros, junto com Afrodite corre da garota e com muito custo consegue seus $50,00.

Os cavaleiros, Gernivaldo e Tony entram no carro e com Miro no volante, vão para a estrada.

# Mansão Kido. #

Saori – Fudeu, Tatsume, fudeu!

Tatsume – Senhorida Saori, não use essas palavras tão...

Saori – PORQUE NÃO, SE DANOU-SE TUDO? Oh, céus...

Tatsume – Agora ela apela pros céus...

Saori – O QUÊ?

Tatsume – Eu perguntei se quer leite.

Saori – ACHA QUE EU SOU SURDA, MORDOMO FDP?! – Da uma baculada na cabeça de Tatsume.

Tatsume – Ai... Não, senhorita eu só...

Saori – Cale a boca! Leite... Ta me achando com cara de bezerra, é?

Tatsume – Jamais, senhorita, eu...

Saori - Me traga vodka com gelo.

Tatsume – Ma-Mas, senhorita Saori... A senhorita ainda é menor de idade, não pode beber nada com álcool...

Saori – Não posso o quê?

Tatsume – Ah, er... Digo... A senhorita pode tudo, mas é que...

Saori – Ta dizendo a uma deusa o que ela pode ou não fazer?

Tatsume – Não é isso, é que...

Saori – Quando Abel veio a Terra e eu fui ter uma conversinha com ele... Você acha que aquilo na minha xícara era o quê? Chá? Vira gente, Tatsume!

Tatsume – Oh...

Saori – Tenho que me concentrar no problema... Eu quero meu santuário de volta. Tem alguma idéia, mordomo imbecil?

Tatsume – Vai lá e pede desculpas e implore o santuário, senhorita... Talvez ele te deixe pagar a prestações.

Saori – Afff... Eu devia ter dito "Tem alguma idéia BOA, mordomo imbecil?" Hunf... E agora... Meus cavaleiros não tem mais casa.

Tatsume – Mas a senhorita nem se importa com eles mesmo.

Saori – Claro que eu me importo! E além do mais... Até os guerreiros da Hilda, que nem deusa é, tem uma casa. E os meus cavaleiros são muito mais bonitos do que os guerreiros dela. Eles tem que ter casa.

Saori escuta alguém mexendo em sua caixa de correio.

Saori – Vá buscar minha correspondência, seu inútil.

# No Motel #

Vandimariuza – Eu tive que mandar imprimir tudo sem ler, por sua causa!

Fler – Mas ficou legal, na-não se preocupe hehe – nervosa.

Vandimariuza – E ainda vou ter que pagar por esse quarto todo destruído. O que você andou fazendo aqui, ein?

Fler – E-Eu nada, foram eles... Mas voltando ao assunto, que bom que deu tempo de mandar por e-mail pra gráfica e imprimir tudinho né? Hehe...

Vandimariuza – Não muda de assunto não, você vai me ajudar a pagar os estragos!

Fler (pensando) – Hora de assaltar a poupança de Hagen...

# Na estrada #

Miro – Ei, aquilo é...

Mu – Legal! Vamos até lá!!!!

# Mansão Kido #

Saori – Povo vagabundo... Chegou atrasada dessa vez. – Segurando uma revista com um Tatu na capa – Porque a revista "Menininha Paty" veio com um Tatu na capa se não tem nada aqui falando de tatu?

Tatsume – Er... Não sei.

Saori – Eu não te perguntei, energúmeno!

Tatsume – Ah...

Saori (Lendo as minúsculas palavras na lateral) – Desenhista... Aioros... de Sagi... tário. Aff... Um desenhista desconhecido desses... A revista ta caindo de qualidade. Tatsume, ligue pra lá e cancele minha assinatura.

Tatsume – Sim senhorita. – Se levanta e começa a procurar na agenda o telefone da editora.

Saori – Hum... " Como conquistar um homem em três dicas" – sorrindo – Seiya, me aguarde! Hehehe...

Tatsume – Ninguém atende, senhorita... Talvez se eu ligar quando o dia amanhecer...

Saori – Deixa, deixa... Talvez eu não cancele a assinatura se o Seiya... – Saori encara a careca de Tatsume como se a solução de seus problemas estivesse ali o tempo todo. – É isso!

Tatsume – Sim, sim! Brilhante, senhorita! É só chamar o Seiya pra lutar com Hades e tudo estará a salvo!

Saori – Não seja ainda mais imbecil, Tatsume. Se eu fazer meus cavaleiros tentarem tira-lo de lá, vou queimar meu filme como deusa, visto que Hades me pagou honestamente pelo santuário, e segundo o código penal divino, perderei a posse da Terra.

Tatsume – Ah...

Saori – Mas a solução é muito simples, Tatsume...

Tatsume – Ah é?

Saori – Hades é um Deus...

Tatsume – Sim, eu sei...

Saori – Um Deus... No masculino, Tatsume... – sorrindo.

Tatsume – E-eu acho que sim.

Saori se senta jogando a revista sobre a mesinha de centro e apontando para o título da matéria de Miro.

Saori – É isso! Vou seduzir e conquistar Hades... Em três dicas, meu caro! – Sorrisão.

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A...

Olá!!

Meu primeiro capítulo do ano!!

Antes tarde do que nunca, an? Rsrsrs

Não foi bloqueio. Foi falta de tempo, preguiça e desinteresse por fics.

Mas como é bom estar de volta e escrever novamente... Tinha esquecido o quanto é divertido fazer isso. Espero que se divirtam tanto quanto eu ao ler.

Agradecimento em especial a Josiane Veiga (Que escreve "Em Busca da Lança Quente" uma divertidíssima fic de DBZ x CDZ). Sinceramente, esse capítulo não teria saído hoje se não fosse pelos seus comentários, (especialmente um que li hoje) e isso me deu um ânimo que você nem imagina. Depois de tanto tempo, não são todos que ainda se lembram. Valeu mesmo! Esse capítulo vai pra você!

E obrigada a todos que lêem, isso é muito gratificante. Fico realmente muito feliz quando gostam!

Até o próximo e último capítulo de Naquela Noite II!

Talita Sagittarius


End file.
